


Между нигде и никогда

by OldWich



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Adventure & Romance, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 02:43:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14126361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldWich/pseuds/OldWich
Summary: Можно ли полюбить предателя? Каково это – доверить свою жизнь убийце? Предательство/геройство: найдите десять отличий.





	Между нигде и никогда

**Между нигде и никогда**

**Автор:** Evanesco  
**Бета:** Amber, Morane, mittens, с 14 главы – никого.  
**Рейтинг:** R  
**Пейринг:** СС/ГГ  
**Жанр:** приключения, романс  
**Дисклаймер:** Северус и Гермиона принадлежат Джоан Роулинг, карибские пираты – студии Дисней, Тортуга – Рафаэлю Сабатини, остров Оук – Канаде, песня – Хелависе, алфавит – Кириллу и Мефодию. Мне остался только бред.  
**Саммари:** Можно ли полюбить предателя? Каково это – доверить свою жизнь убийце? Предательство/геройство: найдите десять отличий.  
**Комментарии:** AU, OOC, кроссовер. Учитываются все семь книг ГП, кроме эпилога и первые три фильма «Пиратов Карибского моря».

**Глава 1. Нигде и никогда. Северус Снейп**  
  
Если в горло вам впиваются острые кривые змеиные зубы, то у вас сразу могут возникнуть подозрения, что в этом мире что-то не так. Если вы давно готовили своё тело к знакомству с этими зубами, если вы перенапрягли свой изощрённый ум для поиска всяческих зелий, дабы тело пережило это знакомство, то также давно смирились с несовершенством этого мира. И всё равно мокрый песок, набившийся вам в рот и нос, солнце, немилосердно пекущее затылок, и тёплая вода, с завидной настырностью плещущая в ухо — это уже перебор.  
  
Северус Снейп попытался приподнять голову, и ему это даже удалось. Сквозь завесу слипшихся от воды и песка прядей, он едва успел разглядеть надвигающееся на него чудовище, которое выставило перед собой что-то, напоминающее зазубренный двуручный меч странного бурого цвета. Рефлексы боевого мага сработали мгновенно: сгруппироваться, уйти влево и, вырвав палочку из рукава, послать во врага… Ну, что уж там в голову придет, то и послать.  
  
Однако, всё оказалось не так просто. Во-первых, слева было глубоко. Настолько глубоко, что Снейп, свалившись с плоского камня, ушёл с головой в теплую соленую воду. Во-вторых, палочки в левом рукаве не было. Не было её и в правом рукаве, а карманы мантии, норовящей обернуться вокруг тела самым предательским образом, проверить не было никакой возможности.  
  
Подавив приступ паники, совершенно недостойный свежеутраченной должности, бывший директор школы стал решать задачи в порядке их важности. И самым важным было глотнуть воздуха так, чтобы чудовище, затаившееся на берегу, не снесло ему голову. Медленно и осторожно Снейп начал подниматься к бирюзовой, пронизанной солнцем поверхности воды. Тяжёлая длинная шерстяная мантия, колышась в слабом течении, пыталась утянуть его на дно, ботинки ей в этом активно помогали, узкие рукава сюртука стесняли движения пловца. И, всё же, профессор пробил головой сияющую поверхность и, судорожно кашляя, впустил в горящие лёгкие пахнущий йодом воздух пополам с солёными брызгами. Небольшая полоска песка, подступающая к воде, была пустынна, если не считать бурого краба, размером с ладонь Снейпа, задумчиво щёлкающего клешнями посреди пляжа. Вот так чудовище!  
  
Знакомый камень гостеприимно принял усталое тело профессора. Краб, видимо, поняв, что добыча всё ещё слишком подвижна, решил поискать удачи в другом месте и, провожаемый сердитым взглядом чёрных глаз, боком поковылял к кромке воды. Маг отдышался и, наконец, смог сесть и оглядеться. Неизвестно как его занесло на узкую полоску пляжа, с одной стороны ограниченную бескрайней поверхностью… Моря? Океана? А с другой — отвесной гладкой скалой. Впрочем, кое-где тёмный, почти чёрный цвет базальта перемежался неожиданно яркими зелёными пучками травы и толстыми желтоватыми плетями лиан, которые, извиваясь как змеи, спускались с вершины.  
  
Второй по важности задачей было найти палочку. Что Снейп знал про себя абсолютно точно, так это то, что он в любом состоянии помнил, где его палочка. После особо пристрастных «бесед» Волдеморта, после шального проклятия авроров, после ночи наедине с неизвестным количеством пойла разного градуса крепости, он точно помнил, где он её найдёт. И если, идя к своему последнему хозяину для последней же беседы, он положил палочку в левый рукав мантии, значит, там она и должна была находиться, и нигде больше. А раз её там не было — искать бесполезно. Вместе с палочкой пропала и рваная рана на шее, зажать которую пальцами он безуспешно пытался, валяясь на полу в Визжащей хижине. Что ж, будем считать это компенсацией.  
  
В итоге имеем: вместо того, чтобы тихо потерять сознание и полежать хладным полутрупом энное время, приходится сидеть на берегу под палящим солнцем, в куче слоёв теплой материи, без палочки, зато и без видимых телесных повреждений. При этом мигрень, радуясь солнышку, начинает настойчиво долбиться в левый висок, во рту как будто полк авроров ночевал, а горло саднит от солёной воды. Даже если это предсмертный бред — оставаться в нём нет никаких причин. Надо искать выход: с берега или из беспамятства — там видно будет.  
  
Подняться по скале, цепляясь за лианы, было бы не трудно, для этого надо было лишь снять с себя тяжёлую мокрую одежду. Но оставлять всё своё достояние на негостеприимном берегу было глупо, поэтому Снейп соорудил из мантии подобие рюкзака и сложил в него сюртук, брюки, носки и ботинки, оставшись в белой рубашке и белых же подштанниках. Мысленно матеря Волдеморта, его змею, острые сколы базальта под голыми ступнями, лианы, торчащие не там, где надо, солнце, беззастенчиво палящее в затылок, и того психа, который устроил ему внеплановую тренировку по альпинизму, бывший директор Школы Чародейства и Волшебства Хогвартс, добрался, наконец, до вершины скалы и осторожно выглянул из-за камня.  
  
В паре десятков ярдов перед ним сплошной стеной стояли деревья. Пространство между стволами было заполнено свисающими плетями лиан, перистыми листьями папоротников и ветками кустарников, унизанных устрашающего вида колючками. Воздух, пропитанный сладкими ароматами цветов и подгнивших фруктов, слегка подрагивал от мелькания ярких крылышек бабочек. Тренированный слух шпиона привычно отфильтровывал посторонние звуки: шум океана, жужжание насекомых и резкие вскрики птиц, выискивая в этой какофонии что-то, что подходило бы под определение «присутствие человека». Ничего. Ни шёпота, ни дальних голосов, ни треска ветки под ногой.  
  
Снейп осторожно вскарабкался на вершину скалы и обулся. Ломиться в чащу, оставляя на колючках лоскутья кожи, желания не было, поэтому он пошёл вдоль обрыва на запад (если считать, что было предобеденное время, и солнце продолжало светить в спину). Вскоре путь ему преградил прозрачный ручеёк, который звонким хрустальным водопадом низвергался со скалы в океан. Профессор с удовольствием напился на удивление вкусной и холодной воды, поплескал её на начавшую ощутимо гудеть голову и на грудь, намочив уже высохшую и покрывшуюся неприятной корочкой соли рубаху. Ручеёк пробил себе в сплошной чащобе дорогу, достаточную для того, чтобы взрослый человек мог идти по руслу неглубокого потока, почти не пригибаясь под ветвями и плетями, перекинутыми с одного его берега на другой. Пришлось снова разуться, но холодная вода была даже приятна израненным об острые камни ступням, и Снейп, почувствовав прилив сил, не заметил, как миновал полосу леса и вышел на широкую поляну, упиравшуюся в ещё одну скалу. Ручеёк терялся в довольно широкой расселине. Профессор, опять не услышав ничего опасного, решил и дальше идти за своим проводником.  
  
Солнце, стоявшее теперь почти в зените, освещало лишь небольшой пятачок при входе в просторную нишу в скале, дальше все терялось в темноте, слышен был лишь плеск воды. Снейп подождал, пока глаза привыкнут к полумраку, и шагнул в прохладу пещеры. В дальнем её конце зиял ход, из которого вырывался ручеёк. Без света нечего было и думать исследовать пещеру, а оставлять за спиной неизведанное пространство в высшей степени нерационально.  
  
«А почему бы не попробовать», — подумал профессор, и, сложив правую ладонь лодочкой, поднес её к губам.  
  
— Lumos, — выдохнул он шёпотом, и над ладонью засиял веселый шарик магического света.  
  
Маг только протянул руку, освещая темноту пещеры, как вдруг что-то вихрем пронеслось мимо него, мазнув по ногам и едва не загасив огонёк. Резкий запах мокрой собачьей шерсти ударил в ноздри. Профессор успокоил дыхание, выругался сквозь зубы и вошел в пещеру. Она была просторнее первой, и Снейп начал обходить её, придерживаясь левой стены. Вскоре он нашёл, видимо, лёжку ее прежнего обитателя — в свете мерцающего светляка видны были клочки свалявшейся шерсти и разбросанные мелкие крысиные косточки. Судя по всему, он выселил небольшого пса.  
  
Дальнейший обход выявил кристально-чистое озерцо, из которого брал начало ручеёк-проводник. Даже не озерцо, а круглый прудик три ярда в диаметре и фута четыре на глаз в самом глубоком месте. Из отвесной скалы в прудик низвергался маленький водопад, питая его. Снейп не решился нарушить кристальную чистоту воды и, аккуратно обойдя пруд, отправился дальше. Правая сторона пещеры (если смотреть от входа) была, судя по всему, необитаемой, и животный запах здесь не ощущался. Здесь вообще ничем не пахло, кроме воды и камня. А значит, было вполне безопасно.  
  
Профессор, с философским спокойствием приняв своё странное существование, решил обустраиваться на новом месте. Каменные стены дарили покой, уверенность и прохладу, ручеёк обещал утолить жажду и охладить тело. Может, завтра он очнётся от разрывающей горло боли и попытается начать жить заново, но почему бы сейчас не отдохнуть, пусть и болтаясь где-то в непонятном «нигде» между небом и землёй. Точнее, между небом и океаном. И нет ни одной причины не жить дальше, хотя бы и в этом безлюдном мире.  
  
По внутренним часам Снейпа прошло около четырех часов с того момента, как он очнулся лицом в мокром песке. Его магический хронометр, не боящийся ни воды, ни ударов, ни огня, все это время показывал половину первого — похоже, это было время его «смерти». Вся одежда, включая нижнее бельё, сохла на ветках кустов в тенёчке, а сам бывший директор и не менее бывший шпион, нагишом сидел у небольшого костерка, разведенного посередине «прихожей». Из хода за спиной слегка тянуло прохладой, и не было нужды следить за дымом — он сам стремился наружу, отгоняя по пути насекомых и прочих любопытных неразумных тварей. Нужно было дождаться, пока просохнут хотя бы подштанники, и идти искать пропитание . Желудок ни в какую не хотел признавать факт смерти своего хозяина.  
  
Внезапно поток света, падающий из широкого проема пещеры, изменился. Снейп поднял голову и встретился с преданным взглядом круглых карих глаз. Небольшой облезлый пёс, в предках которого явно водились терьеры, сделал осторожный шаг внутрь, аккуратно положил возле ноги мужчины задушенную крысу и так же аккуратно отошел назад, к выходу.  
  
\- Это мне? — голос прозвучал хрипло, горло ещё саднило от солёной воды.  
  
Пёс сел и начал старательно подметать пол хвостом, выражая мордой самую искреннюю радость.  
  
\- Хм, спасибо тебе, конечно, что притащил собрата той твари, что испортила мне позапрошлое лето, но я бы предпочёл кролика, — Снейп осторожно, двумя пальцами поднял мерзкую тушку за кончик голого хвоста и внимательно её осмотрел. Зверёк при жизни был довольно упитанный, обслюнявленная шёрстка, кое-где испачканная кровью, имела ровный цвет и даже лоснилась. Загривок крысы был выкушен вместе с частью позвоночника. Значит, животное не сдохло от старости или болезни, и собака действительно поймала и принесла крысу для него, признавая своим хозяином.  
  
— Взятка, значит. А освежевать?  
  
Пёс поднял хвостом облако пыли и, повизгивая, перебирал передними лапами, но не решался сделать ни шага внутрь. Снейп решил пока не приближать к себе эту ходячую антисанитарию и отвел взгляд от входа, обратившись к полуфабрикату, который надо было как-то избавить от обертки.  
  
Так, поднимем тушку повыше, левую руку кончиками пальцев к брюшку и, четко и твердо, на выдохе:  
  
— Diffendo!  
  
Результат превзошёл все ожидания. Шкурка крысы треснула на брюшке, но заклинание прошло дальше, и кишки зверька брызнули в стороны, орошая всё вокруг каплями своего вонючего содержимого. Снейп отшвырнул тушку к стене и бросился к ручейку, лихорадочно смывая с себя продукты чужой жизнедеятельности.  
  
— …! …! …! Я всегда знал, что этот Петтигрю гнилой внутри, но чтобы настолько!  
  
Пёс, услышав, наконец, знакомые выражения, заскочил в пещеру и облаивал растерзанный трупик крысы, ругая её за то, что досадила хозяину.  
  
— Ладно, защитник облезлый, оставайся. Только лизаться не лезь, а то с тобой будет то же, что и с крысой.  
  
Профессор промыл свой обед в ручейке и уже руками продолжил свежевать. Шкурку, голову и хвост он отдал собаке, а маленькую тушку насадил на хворостину и зажарил в пламени костра. Оставшийся после всех этих процедур кусочек мяса не утолил голод, только, пожалуй, разжёг его. Необходимо было заняться добыванием пропитания вплотную.  
  
Снейп потренировал высушивающие чары на своих подштанниках, и хорошо, что не взялся сразу за ботинки. Одна штанина сгорела, и из приличного солидного нижнего белья пришлось делать дурацкие маггловские шорты. Профессор оглядел себя и грустно вздохнул: влажная рубаха с закатанными по локоть рукавами, из-под нее выглядывают белые, обрезанные выше колен подштанники. Ниже подштанников, естественно, худые мосластые колени, белые икры в жестких чёрных волосках, чёрные носки и щегольские остроносые чёрные же туфли. Мародеров бы сюда — перемерли бы от смеха. По второму разу.  
  
Движением руки Снейп погасил костер и, поманив радостно взвизгнувшего пса, вышел под лучи солнца, которое, даже клонясь к закату, продолжало старательно поджаривать всё вокруг.  
  
  
  
**Глава 2. Нигде и никогда. Гермиона Грейнджер**

  
  
Беллатрикс Лестрейндж крутилась, как заводная юла, успевая отражать заклятья, насылаемые на нее тремя девушками одновременно, посылать проклятья, да еще и хохотать при этом. Эх, такое бы умение — да в мирных целях! Но сетовать некогда, надо поворачиваться, а то вон Луна не успела, и теперь выпутывается из магических верёвок. Режущее заклятье проскочило между Гермионой и Джинни, слегка задев рыжую девушку по плечу. Беллатрикс даже не стала начинать новое движение палочкой, а изменила траекторию «Diffendo» и прокричала:  
  
— Avada Kedavra!  
  
Гермиона едва успела толкнуть Джинни прямо в окровавленное плечо, как зеленый луч легонько коснулся ее груди. Внезапно стало тихо, только возле правого уха прозвучали слова:  
  
— Не тронь мою дочь, стерва!  
  
Начавшись как грозовой раскат, они к концу короткой фразы стихли до шёпота. Туда же, вправо, улетели запахи крови и пота сражающихся и разбитой в пыль штукатурки. По глазам ударил ослепительный свет, а затылок разлетелся на сотню кусков. И наступила темнота.  
  
— Мисс Грейнджер, как вы себя чувствуете?  
  
Какой знакомый голос. В нем нет ни капли сочувствия, но, кажется, что так и должно быть.  
  
— Ответьте, мисс Грейнджер. Вы меня видите?  
  
Вот пристал. Гермиона попыталась сосредоточиться на смысле произносимых слов, и голова тут же взорвалась болью. Сквозь мутную белизну откуда-то льющегося света проступил абсолютно чёрный силуэт. Вместо лица — невнятное пятно, но первая пришедшая связная мысль определённо была о том, что такая идиотская причёска может быть только у покойного Снейпа. Вторая — надо поискать Сириуса и надраться с ним до зелёных пикси. Интересно, что здесь пьют — амброзию или раскаленное масло? И первый вопрос посмертный: покойники могут упиться вусмерть?  
  
— Мисс Грейнджер, сколько человек вы видите перед собой?  
  
— На одного больше, чем… хотелось бы… — мышцы лица будто свело, губы не соглашались складываться для произнесения членораздельных звуков. Нежданно-негаданно вспомнились детские упражнения по артикуляции, собственный нелепый и смешной вид в зеркале, и боль отступила, оставшись только в затылке.  
  
— Скажите, наконец, точно: одного или двоих? С вами никакого терпения не хватит!  
  
— Профессор, я вижу только вас, и для меня этого более, чем достаточно.  
  
— Ощущаете тошноту, головокружение?  
  
— Нет, и нет. Чего вы ко мне пристали?  
  
— Проверяю, нет ли у вас сотрясения мозга. Хотя явно излишне. Сотрясаться нечему.  
  
— Идите к дьяволу, Снейп!  
  
— Что вы себе позволяете, Грейнджер!  
  
— Что хочу, то и позволяю. Эй, куда вы меня тащите?! Ну-ка, положите, где взяли!  
  
— Заткнитесь, Грейнджер, или я действительно оставлю вас на берегу, и помирайте от солнечного удара, сколько вам заблагорассудится.  
  
— А где это мы?  
  
— Я сказал: заткнитесь!.. Или сейчас со скалы свалимся вместе… Всё, дальше дорога ровная, надеюсь, вы сможете самостоятельно переставлять ноги.  
  
Гермиона, довольно бесцеремонно сброшенная на землю со спины покойного предателя, покачнулась и инстинктивно ухватилась за его руку. Под тонкой рубашкой мускулы Снейпа ощущались, как теплое дерево: нечто совершенно твёрдое, но, несомненно, живое. Она смутилась и выпустила его плечо.  
  
Ну, то, что это не Большой зал, понятно. Жаркое солнце, слабый ветерок, запах йода, привкус соли, приторная мешанина цветочных ароматов. Взгляд упирается в стену леса, скорее даже джунглей, судя по громадным стволам, широко расставленным на корнях-подпорках, покрытых растениями-паразитами и мхом. Всё это безобразие перевито лианами, сложными кольцами и петлями поднимающимися от подножия почти до самых вершин. В малейшие отверстия между лианами высунули свои перистые светло-зеленые листья папоротники, над ними колышутся на слабом ветерке белые и розовые бутоны каких-то ползучих растений, а ещё выше сплошная тёмно-зелёная крона. Она посмотрела назад, туда, откуда Снейп только что поднял её по крутой горной тропинке. За близкой кромкой берегового обрыва раскинулась бесконечно-бирюзовая поверхность, по которой катятся широкие пологие валы. Солнце отражается от неё и слепит глаза одновременно миллионом солнечных зайчиков.  
  
Н-да, это точно не Шотландия. Нестерпимая жара заставила снять кофту и повязать её на бёдрах. Лучше бы и футболку с джинсами снять, да вот досада, она как-то не подумала, собираясь на битву, заранее надеть купальник.  
  
Так, спокойно, Грейнджер. Ты умерла. Здесь Снейп. При жизни он был опасен. Неизвестно, что с ним случилось после смерти, но что ангелом он не стал — это точно. Скорее всего, остался тем же убийцей и предателем. Вот только волновать тебя это, вроде бы, не должно. Убить тебя второй раз профессору не удастся, предавать тебя некому. Хозяин-то его жив-живехонек и на мир мёртвых плевал змеиным ядом. А здесь, в этом странном месте, всё какое-то не такое. На преисподнюю не похоже — вряд ли ад располагался бы на тропическом острове. Но и на Эдем не тянет — в раю не должна расти шишка на затылке. Значит, не дёргаемся, а изображаем из себя прилежную ученицу, чтобы получить хоть толику информации.  
  
— Профессор, а теперь я могу спросить? — Гермиона посмотрела в лицо Снейпа, пытаясь определить по нему, что придёт мёртвому директору в голову в следующий момент, и когда ей лучше хватать ноги в руки и бежать подальше.  
  
— Спрашивайте уж, — Снейп привычно поморщился. За полтора часа, прошедшие с момента смерти, он успел загореть, страшная рана на горле исчезла без следа, как, впрочем, исчез и застегнутый на все пуговицы сюртук, чёрный шейный платок и чёрная просторная мантия. Когда-то бывшая белой рубашка приобрела сероватый оттенок. И эта рубашка — о, ужас! — была расстёгнута аж на две верхние пуговицы! И рукава закатаны по локоть! Гермиона не решалась опустить глаза ниже, боясь получить культурный шок, если увидит вдруг что-то, отличающееся от чёрных шерстяных брюк и остроносых начищенных ботинок.  
  
— Э-м… Где мы, все таки, находимся?  
  
— Представления не имею, — он злорадно ухмыльнулся, показав желтоватые зубы.  
  
— И… Что вы здесь делаете… сэр? — Гермиона вспомнила, как для этого человека важна субординация, и, если она хочет получить хоть толику информации, титулование забывать нельзя.  
  
— Я? Я здесь живу. Уже больше двух недель, — злорадная ухмылка решила, видимо, навсегда поселиться на некрасивом лице.  
  
— Не может быть. Вы умерли не больше полутора часов назад.  
  
— Мисс Грейнджер, очнитесь! Если я умер, то как могу с вами разговаривать? Или вам всё-таки напекло голову? А может, при падении у вас в черепе перемешались остатки того, что вы не успели высушить в библиотеке?  
  
— При чём здесь падение? В меня попала «Авада» Беллатрикс, а вас, насколько я помню, убила змея Волдеморта.  
  
— Так, значит, «Avada»? Вы не путаете?  
  
— Да уж, куда точней! Если сумасшедшая тётка напротив вас выкрикивает «Avada Kedavra», из её палочки летит зелёный луч и упирается вам в грудь, ничего удивительного, если вы вскоре почувствуете лёгкое недомогание.  
  
— Ладно, пока ничего не ясно. Пойдемте, Грейнджер, нечего стоять на солнцепеке. Вам надо промыть рану на затылке, пока на кровавое пиршество мухи не слетелись, — выплюнув последние слова, Снейп развернулся и пошел вдоль обрыва.  
  
Гермиона зажала рот ладонью. Да уж, зрелище что надо. Жаль, ребятам не рассказать, что видела Снейпа в шортах, переделанных из подштанников, и при этом, в носках и туфлях. А ноги у него, оказывается, длинные и совершенно не кривые. Ему бы носки эти выкинуть, шорты в стиле сафари, рубаху-гавайку, дурацкие ботинки сменить на мягкие сандалии, и на маггловских курортах все женщины слюной захлебнутся.  
  
— Вы что, решили заночевать на берегу? Учтите, я не знаю, что вылазит из этого леса по ночам, да и проверять не собираюсь, — Снейп обернулся.  
  
Его ноздри раздувались от возмущения, брови сошлись к переносице. Он, конечно, понял, почему она стоит, сдерживая смех, но предпочел пока не размазывать ученицу по базальту в виде наскальной живописи. В том, что ей еще предстоит сполна заплатить за его смущение, у Гермионы сомнений не возникло. Она вздохнула и поплелась следом за своим бывшим профессором.  
  
Нет, ну где логика и справедливость в загробном мире? Снейп был Пожирателем Смерти, он убил Дамблдора и ранил Джорджа Уизли. Он умер позорной смертью, когда стал не нужен своему хозяину. А она? Никого не убивала, даже в сражении, никогда не использовала непростительных проклятий. Старалась быть полезной Ордену и своим друзьям. Попала под смертельное заклятье и очутилась в одном месте с ним? Что тут творится? Ох, уж эти сказочки про рай! Ох , уж эти сказочники…Или это всё же преисподняя, и она оказалась здесь за неизвестно какие грехи? Ну да, не дала на первом курсе Рону списать домашнее задание, он и пожелал ей провалиться сквозь землю. А оно вон как аукнулось.  
  
Они уже давно пробирались под пологом леса. Солнце редкими столбами абсолютно белого света пробивало плотные кроны. Если взглянуть на такой столб, потом долго перед глазами стоит только яркое пятно, и можно споткнуться. Пару раз она так и сделала, расцарапав ладони о выступающие корни, и едва не разбила себе вдобавок к затылку ещё и нос. В конце концов, Снейп остановился, дождался, пока Гермиона догонит его и, крепко взяв за руку, потащил за собой.  
  
Маг привел девушку на поляну, примыкавшую к высокому холму, в котором зиял вход в пещеру, и оставил возле ручейка, вытекавшего из него. Сам Снейп направился внутрь, а навстречу ему с лаем выскочил кудлатый пёс, стал виться вокруг, выражая бурную радость. Гермиону собака демонстративно проигнорировала.  
  
Пока профессора не было, девушка сполоснула руки и лицо и, не удержавшись, напилась холодной вкусной воды. Снейп вернулся, держа в руках белую тряпку, по-видимому, бывшую когда-то продолжением его шорт. Не говоря лишних слов, он надавил ей на плечо, заставив встать на колени, наклонил над ручьем, и шлёпнул мокрую тряпку ей на затылок. Под волосами невыносимо защипало, по шее побежали розовые ручейки, футболка спереди начала стремительно намокать. Гермиона подумала было возмутиться, но быстро остыла. Профессор, разобрал пряди и уже осторожно промокал всё ещё саднившую рану. Если она хоть слово поперёк вставит, он, чего доброго, психанёт и оставит наедине со своими экс-подштанниками. Поэтому оставалось только шипеть, когда он в очередной раз дёргал за волосы, пытаясь распутать колтуны.  
  
— Всё, готово. Здесь только ссадина, она заживет сама даже в здешнем влажном климате.  
  
— Спасибо, профессор.  
  
— Не за что, мисс Грейнджер. Своим эффектным появлением вы испортили мне рыбалку, поэтому на ланч у нас только вяленая крольчатина и травяной чай.  
  
— Вы приглашаете меня к столу?  
  
— Нет, я оставлю вас у воды предаваться думам о смерти. Ну, вы идёте, или предпочитаете поголодать?  
  
Гермиона вошла в просторную пещеру, посреди которой располагался самодельный очаг из выложенных кругом камней. Снейп неуловимым жестом махнул рукой в сторону очага, и на не до конца прогоревших дровах взвилось пламя. Он бросил в костер пару поленьев, потом придвинул один из камней очага и поставил на получившуюся подставку котелок, слепленный из глины. Девушка глядела во все глаза:  
  
— Ленточная керамика! Откуда это у вас? Это же памятник палеолита!  
  
— Грейнджер, вы бредите? Я сам слепил этот котел, надо же мне в чём-то чай кипятить.  
  
— Но эта техника характерна для палеолитических поселений…  
  
— Эта техника удобна, когда под рукой нет медного чайника и чайного сервиза! И замолчите, наконец, а то от вашей трескотни уши закладывает!  
  
Конечно, если в посмертии может болеть голова, значит, уши тоже. А ещё здесь очень хочется есть, и не мешало бы помыться, и уже, кажется, скоро надо посетить одно заведение, или хотя бы кустики…  
  
Некоторое время они молча грызли вяленое кроличье мясо. Снейп бросил в закипевшую воду горсть бурых и бордовых лепестков. Жидкость в «памятнике палеолита» окрасилась в тёмно-розовый цвет, и профессор отлевитировал котелок в сторону, не доставая палочки.  
  
— Э-м, сэр, вы не могли бы вернуть мне мою палочку? — Гермиона вдруг вспомнила, что за всё то время, что она провела в этом «представления не имею где», ни разу не вспомнила о своей верной помощнице. А ведь раньше волшебная палочка была более привычна для неё, чем даже ложка в обед.  
  
— Нет.  
  
— А… почему?  
  
— Если бы у меня была ваша палочка, я бы её вам не вернул, потому, что своей у меня нет.  
  
— Исчерпывающе. И как вы колдуете?  
  
— Мисс Грейнджер, палочка не несет в себе магию, магия — в волшебнике. Палочка лишь инструмент, позволяющий нам легче концентрировать и направлять магическую энергию. При должной тренировке вы тоже сможете колдовать без палочки, если приложите хоть минимум усилий. Хотя здесь и нет библиотеки, чтобы вы могли её перерыть и вызубрить наизусть все принципы и методы беспалочковой магии.  
  
— А вы научите меня, профессор?  
  
— Что я слышу, мисс Грейнджер? Вы сами напрашиваетесь на дополнительные занятия? — Снейп достал две кружки (зачем ему две-то, для себя и собаки, что ли?) и, зачерпнув одной чай из котелка, вылил во вторую. Эту он передал Гермионе, а первой снова зачерпнул чай и поднес к лицу, вдыхая ароматный парок.  
  
Девушка тоже принюхалась к смеси запахов, поднимающихся из такой же «ленточной» кружки, как и котелок. Мята есть точно. Кажется, ещё лимонник.  
  
— Что здесь?  
  
— Не бойтесь, не отравитесь. Гибискус, лимонник, немного мяты для смягчения вкуса. Чайные кусты здесь не растут, впрочем, как и кофейные деревья.  
  
Они ещё немного помолчали прежде, чем Гермиона набрала в грудь воздуха, собираясь задать очередной вопрос.  
  
— Молчите, мисс Грейнджер, и пейте. После вам нужно будет отдохнуть, а у меня есть кое-какие дела.  
  
— Я не хочу спать!  
  
— Можете просто полежать в темноте и прохладе. Там, — Снейп махнул рукой в сторону черного зева внутренней пещеры, — есть одно спальное место. Всё, разговоры окончены.  
  
Они допили чай в полном молчании, после чего мужчина сунул в костер сухую ветку, дождался, пока она загорится и пошел в темноту, освещая себе путь. Гермионе ничего не оставалось, как последовать за ним. Внутри просторной тёмной пещеры он воткнул ветку в импровизированный держатель, состоящий из нескольких сдвинутых камней, а сам вышел. Гермиона рванула за ним.  
  
— Сэр, простите, а где здесь…  
  
— Туалет? Выйдете из пещеры, обогнёте холм, с северной стороны увидите ещё один ручей. Дойдёте до места, где он падает в ущелье. Там увидите.  
  
— Так далеко?!  
  
— Минут двадцать ходьбы, всего-навсего.  
  
— Вы с ума сошли!  
  
— Ближе гадить я не позволю! Пёс! Проводи даму до сортира!  
  
Помесь двадцати собачьих пород подбежала к Гермионе и тявкнула, радостно заглядывая ей в глаза.  
  
— Ладно, пошли… А, кстати, профессор, как зовут вашу собаку?  
  
— Его зовут Пёс. И это не моя собака, он тут был до меня.  
  
Когда Гермиона вернулась со своей вынужденной прогулки, Снейпа в пещере не было. Ну да, у него же были какие-то дела. Ведьма поплескала воды в разгорячённое лицо, закатала джинсы и с удовольствием окунула в ручей ноги. Душной волной накатила усталость. Последний раз она спала ещё в «Ракушке», у Билла и Флёр. Кажется, это было сто лет назад. Хотя на самом деле, с той минуты, когда Гермиона превратилась в миссис Лестрейндж, и до того момента, когда настоящая Беллатрикс убила ее, прошло всего двое суток. Гермиона прошла в «спальню» и рухнула на чёрную мантию, постеленную на охапку широких перистых листьев у правой стены.  
  
Проснулась девушка от фырканья и плеска воды. Снейп вернулся и умывался в «прихожей». Гермиона прислушалась к своим ощущениям. Нельзя сказать, чтобы полуденный сон принёс отдых, но валяться в темноте больше не хотелось. Волшебница вышла в переднюю часть пещеры и едва не споткнулась о скорчившуюся у входа фигуру. Гермиона ловко обогнула сидящего зельевара и, поплескав себе в лицо воды из ручья, пристроилась с другой стороны. Снейп никак не отреагировал на её присутствие, так что она молча разглядывала своего спутника по «посмертию». Он был босиком, по длинным узким ступням стекали капельки воды. Шорты задрались, но полоски белой кожи под ними не было видно — везде одинаковый золотисто-коричневый загар. Профессор сидел, положив локти на голые колени, длинные кисти рук свешивались, с них тоже капала вода. Вода лилась и с чёрных прядей, полностью закрывших опущенное лицо. Мокрая рубашка съехала набок, и стало видно, что ключица тоже золотистая.  
  
«Интересно, раз нигде не видно незагорелой кожи, это значит, что только моё появление заставило его одеться. Эх, ну надо же было стукнуться головой! Если бы не это, вполне могла бы посмотреть на абсолютно голого Снейпа! Ой-ой, Гермиона, осади фестралов! О чём ты только думаешь? С тобой рядом Пожиратель Смерти, убийца и… а, кстати, что еще у меня есть против него? Ничего, кроме уха Джорджа. Карцер и Запретный Лес для наших АД-овцев — всего лишь весёлое приключение. Они, наверное, рады были вместо уроков у Кэрроу выспаться или порезвиться на свежем воздухе. Всё равно! Тебе ещё ночевать здесь неизвестно сколько, так что с этим типом надо держать ухо востро!»  
  
— Даже не думайте, мисс Грейнджер!  
  
— Чего не думать? — он что, и легилименцией без палочки владеет? Тогда она попала.  
  
— Вы смотрите на меня так, будто выискиваете, куда ударить заклинанием. Предупреждаю: щит я ставлю на автомате, палочка для него мне не нужна! — Снейп так и не поднял головы, разговаривая, по-видимому, со своими коленями.  
  
— И не собиралась я в вас ничем ударять! Просто странно видеть вас без мантии и сюртука.  
  
— Угу. И без штанов.

  
— И без чёрных ботинок. Скажите, а как вы бреетесь?  
  
— ?  
  
Чёрная бровь взлетела сквозь завесу волос, но профессор не двинул больше ни одним мускулом.  
  
— Понимаете, у Гарри… была волшебная бритва, Рона братья научили бриться заклинанием ещё в прошлом году, но для этого нужна палочка…  
  
— Я бреюсь ладонью.  
  
— А вы меня научите?  
  
— Вам-то зачем? — ленивый рык. Похоже, следующий вопрос может стать последним в её жизни. А, плевать. Все равно она уже умерла.  
  
— Для общего развития, — ну, не говорить же ему, зачем действительно ей нужна бритва.  
  
— Мисс Грейнджер, ваши подмышки меня совершенно не интересуют.  
  
— Вы… вы — хам! — и Гермиона выскочила под палящее предзакатное солнце.  
  
Через десять минут профессор позвал её обедать — опять вяленая крольчатина и чай. Обед прошел в полном молчании. Гермиона дулась, а Снейп, по-видимому, отдыхал от ее болтовни.  
  
Когда чай был допит, девушка зажмурилась и набрала в грудь воздуха. Попытка номер два.  
  
— Профессор, а где вы стираете вещи?  
  
— В «ванне».  
  
— У вас есть ванна?! Где она?  
  
— Не совсем ванна. На верху этого холма есть озерцо, из него я в северную сторону отвел что-то вроде пруда. Вымоетесь, откроете внешнюю задвижку — грязная вода вытечет. Откроете внутреннюю и промоете «ванну». Потом набираете воду и оставляете греться. Сейчас вода должна быть почти горячей. Вы сразу скажите, что вам надо, может, это у меня уже есть.  
  
— Мыло, мочалка, шампунь и кондиционер для волос, расческа, зубная щетка и зубная паста, смена белья…  
  
— Чашка шоколада и пара домовых эльфов. Чтобы шапочки им вязать. Из всего вышеперечисленного могу предложить только корень мыльнянки и сосновые палочки.  
  
— А палочки-то зачем?  
  
— Для зубов. Очищаете от коры и жуете, пока не разлохматите. Потом прочищаете разлохмаченным концом труднодоступные места. Сосновая живица очень полезна для полости рта. Да, и на берегу я видел кусты с двухфутовыми колючками. Можете попробовать соорудить из них гребень. А мыльнянка растет как раз на склоне холма — не ошибётесь: белые соцветия, собранные в рыхлые грозди.  
  
Всё было так, как рассказывал Снейп. С одной досадной поправкой. Несчастный корень, стёртый практически в однородную кашу, так и не промыл её кудрявую шевелюру. Вечная Гермионина проблема. Девушка дождалась, пока подсохнет одежда, сменила воду в «ванне» и, почти в полной темноте, вернулась в пещеру. Огонь костра, уютно горевший в «передней», ярко освещал поляну перед ней. На ужин зельевар приготовил яичницу, используя в качестве сковороды плоский камень.

  
  
**Глава 3. Неизвестно где. Ночь. Северус Снейп**

  
  
Мигрень то настойчиво ковырялась в левой глазнице, то стучалась в висок. Что ей лимонник и мята? Не фиг было шляться по жаре! С другой стороны, если бы он не нарубил днём листьев для постели Грейнджер, и не дал им просохнуть, сейчас бы спал на голых камнях. И тогда его поутру мучил бы ревматизм, радикулит или что там приключается с человеком после ночи «мечта арестанта»? Вечером, вместо заслуженного отдыха, пришлось прогуляться на противоположный конец острова: там птичий базар, чьё шумное население только начало откладывать яйца. Для пропитания достаточно забрать из каждого гнезда по одному яйцу, на холодке они ещё полежат. Но это, скорее всего, последняя ходка. Жаль, яичница по утрам — милое дело.  
  
Жара днём, шум и вонь вечером, да ещё эта несносная девчонка вертится в темноте, шурша листьями.  
  
— Мисс Грейнджер, у вас блохи?  
  
— Что, профессор?  
  
— Я спрашиваю, вас блохи донимают? Что вы не угомонитесь-то никак?  
  
Расстояние от его импровизированного ложа до её не менее пяти ярдов, она сама захотела лечь рядом с ручьем. Ничего, свалится ночью в холодную водичку, поищет место поудобнее. Может, её к Псу выселить, на левую сторону? Нет, тогда у неё точно будут блохи.  
  
— Я выспалась днём и теперь не могу уснуть.  
  
— Зато я днём не спал. Дайте хоть ночью отдохнуть.  
  
— Профессор, а вы можете спать при свете? — жалобно прозвучало от ручейка.  
  
— Могу, но зачем?  
  
— Я… Мне страшно.  
  
— Мисс Грейнджер, здесь нечего бояться. Я не кусаюсь, Пёс тем более.  
  
— А вдруг в пещере…  
  
— Внутри давно никого нет. Тут до меня жил Пёс. Если кто и водился, то пошёл ему на прокорм. Если снаружи полезет что-то, чему на прокорм может пойти Пёс, он даст нам знать.  
  
Молчание. Прохлада договаривалась с болью.  
  
— Профессор, можно вопрос? — переговоры сорвались! Нет, надо «Silencio» на нее наложить. А лучше «Petrificus Totalus», чтоб и шуршать перестала.  
  
— Нет.  
  
— Ну, только один! Иначе я не засну!  
  
— Вы и после него не заснёте, пока не доведёте меня до заикания. Но задавайте. Лучше отмучаться сейчас, чем терпеть вас до рассвета.  
  
— Зачем вы отрезали ухо Джорджу Уизли?  
  
— Что я кому отрезал?! — абсурдность обвинения изумила даже мигрень, и она приткнулась.  
  
— Когда Гарри перевозили из дома его родителей, Джордж выпил оборотное зелье с волосом Гарри. За ним и Люпином гнались вы. И вы своей «sektumsempr'ой» срезали Джорджу ухо.  
  
— А, тогда… Я промахнулся.  
  
— Как промахнулись? А в кого тогда целились?  
  
— Я целился в Нота, но Поттер, то есть Джордж неудачно дёрнулся.  
  
— Режущим? Вы что убить хотели?  
  
— Как получится. Но вообще, да. Хотел.  
  
— Да что вы за человек такой! Вам что всё равно кого убивать, лишь бы убивать? Директора, Пожирателя, Гарри?  
  
— Я не собирался убивать Поттера. В тот момент его смерть была невыгодна.  
  
Тишина. Стук в виске стихает, прохлада пещеры ласкает горящие веки.  
  
— Профессор!  
  
— Мерлин! Грейнджер! Ещё одно слово — и вы идете спать на улицу!  
  
— Сэр, вы не хотите знать, как сложились события к тому времени, как я сюда попала?  
  
— Не то, чтобы мне было особенно интересно, но… говорите, раз уж начали.  
  
— Гарри погиб…  
  
Ну да. А ты что думал — чудеса бывают? Последовала пауза, пришлось напомнить вредной девчонке об обещании. Пусть теперь развлекает сказками на ночь, Шахерезада:  
  
— И как это случилось?  
  
— После того, как Волдеморт убил вас, он объявил перемирие на час и потребовал, чтобы Гарри сам пришёл к нему. Гарри и пришёл. А он его убил, — тихий всхлип.  
  
— Что ж, значит, Поттер в кои-то веки всё понял правильно. А, главное, правильно всё сделал.  
  
— Что он сделал правильно?  
  
Ладно, объясним, заодно и у самого в голове картинка прояснится.  
  
— Мисс Грейнджер, сколько вы нашли хоркруксов? А главное, сколько уничтожили?  
  
— А… Откуда вы знаете о хоркруксах?  
  
— От Дамблдора. И перестаньте отвечать вопросом на вопрос! Так сколько?  
  
— Мы — три. А всего было шесть. И все их уничтожили. Дневник, Перстень, Медальон, Диадему. Я сама разбила кубок Хельги Хаффлпафф клыком василиска в Тайной комнате. Оставалась только змея, но её убил Невилл.  
  
— Да! Значит, всё получилось! Пророчество исполнено! Поттер всё-таки прибил эту тварь!  
  
— О чем это вы? Змею убил Невилл, Гарри погиб, а Волдеморт жив!  
  
— Ненадолго, мисс Грейнджер, ненадолго. Хоркруксов было семь. Шесть разбили вы трое, пардон, четверо и Дамблдор. А седьмым был ваш друг. Его и уничтожил по незнанию сам Волдеморт. Теперь он смертен! Теперь убить его — дело техники. Перед тем, как вы сюда попали, видели, где был Риддл?  
  
— Да, он сражался с Шеклболтом и профессорами МакГонагалл и Слагхорном.  
  
— Ему их не одолеть. МакГонагалл двужильная, Кингсли — искусный боевой маг, а Слагхорн по определению должен быть сильным волшебником — он ведь зельевар!  
  
— Хм…  
  
— Не хмыкайте, мисс Грейнджер! — Снейп тоже сел на своей охапке листьев и потёр руки, — если ты плохо владеешь палочкой, тебе не выжить среди взрывающихся котлов и ядовитых испарений! А наш самозваный Лорд никогда не умел рассчитывать силы. Если даже ему удастся вывести из строя трёх далеко не последних по мощи магов Британии, он будет настолько слаб, что с ним легко справится даже ваш недоделанный Рональд Уизли!  
  
— Не смейте плохо отзываться о Роне! Он вовсе не дурак, и далеко не сквиб!  
  
— Ещё бы! Он даже мог бы стать неплохим магом, если бы вы дали ему хоть один шанс!  
  
— Я?!  
  
— Да, вы. Вы шесть лет старательно зарывали в песок его способности, выполняя за него все домашние задания. Благодаря вам его мозг остался на уровне одиннадцатилетнего ребёнка! Знали бы вы, чего мне стоило оградить от вашего влияния хотя бы свой факультет, на Гриффиндор меня уж не хватило, увольте!  
  
— О чём это вы, профессор? — в голосе девушки звучали слезы. Видимо, таких обвинений она не ожидала даже от него.  
  
— О вашем «всезнайстве», вашей вечно вытянутой руке. А особенно об этих беспардонных выкриках с места! Вы развратили всех, кто учился вместе с вами! Зачем делать уроки, если можно списать? Зачем читать параграф, если Грейнджер будет тянуть руку, пока её не спросят? А если её «выдающиеся» знания вдруг проигнорируют, она не постесняется высказаться с места, ломая тактику урока! Какое счастье, что мне вас больше не учить! Лучше три Лонгботтома в классе, чем одна Грейнджер! И, главное, для чего всё? Для того, чтобы потешить самолюбие? Чтобы показать, что вы знаете всё лучше всех? Продемонстрировать своё превосходство над прочим быдлом, в число которых вы включили и ваших друзей?  
  
К концу шипящей отповеди профессора обвиняемая ревела уже в голос, уткнувшись в свою кофту, которую использовала вместо подушки.  
  
— Грейнджер, прекратите разводить сырость. Её здесь и без вас хватает.  
  
— …  
  
— Хватит реветь, я сказал. А то отправлю спать к Псу.  
  
— Я сама сейчас к нему уйду-у-у!  
  
— Не надо, у него блохи.  
  
— А вам-то какое дело?  
  
— Мне их потом выводить. А в том, что творится у вас на голове, могут вольготно существовать не только блохи, но и мадагаскарские тараканы.  
  
— Вы… Вы мерзкий, скользкий, наглый и отвратительный хам! Я вас ненавижу! Вы убийца и предатель!…  
  
— Высказались? А теперь заткнитесь. Ещё одно слово — и наложу «Silencio».  
  
Пять минут всхлипов и — тишина. Неужели, действительно, успокоилась? Да, похоже. Прошуршал сюртук, натягиваемый девчонкой на плечи — ночью в пещере достаточно прохладно. Снейп сам завернулся в мантию и положил голову на сухие листья своего ложа. Мигрень прошла, то ли от неплохих новостей, принесённых Грейнджер, то ли от прохлады, сменившей удушающую жару дня. А то ли от осознания того, что, наконец-то, эта выскочка поняла, чем являлась для него все шесть школьных лет.  
  
  
  
**Глава 4. По-прежнему неизвестно где. Утро. Гермиона Грейнджер**

  
  
— Мисс Грейнджер! Мисс Грейнджер, подъем!  
  
— А? Сколько времени?  
  
— Не знаю точно. Рассвет. Вставайте же!  
  
— Отстаньте. Я умерла. Но даже при жизни я бы в такую рань не встала.  
  
— А я не умер. Да и вы, судя по всему, тоже.  
  
— Вы глухой? Или у вас провалы в памяти? Я же вчера…  
  
— Знаю. «Авада» Беллатрикс. Но при этом, у вас неплохой для покойницы аппетит и довольно немелодичный храп.  
  
— Что?! Я не храплю!  
  
— Храпите.  
  
— Нет! Иначе Гарри или Рон обязательно бы мне об этом сказали!  
  
— Видимо, они храпели громче. Ну, вы готовы? Мы не должны пропустить отлив.  
  
— Какой отлив? Почему?  
  
— Утренний. Потому, что после него на пляжах этого острова остается много устриц, и мы должны завладеть ими раньше крабов.  
  
Снейп вытянул из кучи хлама в «передней» грубо сплетенную из веток корзину и вышел из пещеры. Гермионе ничего не оставалось, как последовать за ним. Он быстро и размашисто шагал по еле видной тропинке вдоль берега ручья, девушка следовала за ним, иногда переходя на бег. Она всё ещё раздумывала над вчерашней отповедью, и потому собственный шок от странного наряда профессора был благополучно позабыт. Пёс с заливистым лаем вился вокруг, умудряясь кидаться под ноги одновременно обоим.  
  
— Сначала мы пойдём на тот пляж, куда упал я, когда оказался здесь. Он самый высокий, и появляется из воды первым. Там очень неудобный спуск, так что будьте осторожны, не сломайте себе шею, — всю эту тираду Снейп произнёс, ни разу не оглянувшись на бегущую за ним девушку.  
  
Гермионе ничего не оставалось, как пробормотать сквозь зубы, отводя на бегу хлещущие ветки:  
  
— Буду.  
  
Скотиной при жизни был, скотиной и после смерти остался. Но одну вещь он про неё сказал верно. Она всегда старалась вылезти раньше всех. Тянула руку, выскакивая из мантии, даже выкрикивала с места. Но ведь так было только на первом курсе! Потом-то она поняла, что это не маггловская школа. Учителям есть дело до того, какие знания получит каждый ученик в классе, а не одна записная отличница. Благодаря этому злыдню и поняла, кстати. Он ведь не забывал снять с неё баллы за любое слово, вылетевшее без его разрешения. И над другими учениками она возвыситься не желала. Просто, если что-то знаешь, ну трудно же удержаться и не сказать!  
  
Как-то все тогда одновременно навалилось: осознание, что Гарри умер, собственная смерть, разлучившая их всех даже за гробом, и ещё чувство вины перед Роном. Снейп ведь прав — она потакала ему, не давала развивать способности. Рыжик преуспел лишь в квиддиче, и то только потому, что она на метле держится, как мешок с тыквами. Ему будет лучше без неё. И вообще, всем будет лучше от того, что она умерла. Она больше никого не будет подавлять, ни за кого не будет делать их работу. Наревелась вчера вечером за весь год.  
  
Спуск, действительно, оказался катастрофой. Снейп осторожно сползал вниз по скале, повесив корзину на локоть и держась за длинные плети лиан. За ним, так же осторожно, только ещё медленнее, спускалась Гермиона, старательно пристраивая ноги на те же выступы, куда и профессор. В конце, уже почти внизу, она всё же сорвалась, и оказалась в кольце твёрдых рук, крепко прижатая к горячему телу, терпко пахнущему мужским потом. Девушка сморщила нос, но Снейп тут же выпустил её и отошел.  
  
— Вы целы?  
  
— Да, все в порядке.  
  
— Тогда бегом, и не бойтесь крабов, пинайте их, а то останемся без завтрака.  
  
И началась гонка. Они бежали вдоль пляжа, выхватывая из черного песка тёмные влажные голыши устриц буквально из-под щёлкающих клешней. Пёс носился по песку, иногда хватая крабов пастью, так, что люди могли первыми схватить моллюска, а чаще просто мешая под ногами. Зельевар на него не ругался, только награждал пинками, если тот не успевал отскочить.  
  
— Профессор, а крабов тоже можно варить!  
  
— Да уж, я в курсе. Только нести их будете вы. А после не хнычьте и не просите лечить вам обкусанные пальцы. В отличие от устриц, эти твари очень подвижны и больно щиплются. Всё. Теперь наверх и бегом туда, куда приземлились вы.  
  
Подъём прошёл без осложнений. Были очищены ещё два небольших пляжа, пока корзинка не наполнилась доверху. Усталые, но довольные, они добрели до ярко освещённой утренним солнцем полянки перед входом в их «квартиру».  
  
— Высыпайте устриц на траву. Разложите их темной стороной вверх и дождитесь, пока начнут открываться сами, — Снейп постарался встать так, чтобы утренний бриз не доносил его запах до девушки. И при этом он продолжал до боли знакомым тоном давать указания. — Тех, что открылись, можете есть, они не требуют готовки. Кстати, там, в «спальне», справа от входа, два маленьких зелёных шарика. Это плоды дикого лимона. Один можете использовать, чтобы сбрызгивать соком моллюсков. Когда наедитесь, уберите ставшиеся раковины, чтобы не протухли.  
  
— А вы?  
  
— А я в «ванную». И не вздумайте двинуться с места, пока я не вернусь!  
  
— Я в туалет хочу!  
  
— Ладно, идите первая, а я пока завтрак покараулю, — и маг начал раскладывать раковины на траве, под ласковыми лучами утреннего солнца.  
  
***  
  
Гермиона поставила корзинку с открытыми устрицами в дальний угол «спальни», поближе к влажной прохладной стене и снова вышла в «прихожую». Сидеть в темноте не хотелось, а здесь, рядом с журчащим ручейком, было так уютно и почти не жарко. Она подровняла кучку пустых раковин и попыталась привести мысли в порядок.  
  
Как же так получилось, что она оказалась на этом тропическом острове, видимо, необитаемом, если не считать ожившего Снейпа? Который, кстати, говорит, что провел здесь уже две недели. Впрочем, загар и застиранное бельё подтверждают его слова. И тут ей вдруг пришло в голову, что он, скорее всего, постирал свои подштанники и рубаху, и ждет сейчас, пока они высохнут. Между прочим, получая при этом свой восхитительный сплошной загар.  
  
Так, стоп. Какое может быть восхищение, если этот человек — предатель и убийца? Практически, двойной убийца: он убил Дамблдора и пытался убить Нотта. Нет, тут что-то не вяжется. Зачем ему убивать Нотта, если тот такой же Пожиратель Смерти, как и сам Снейп? А может, он наврал, что целился в своего, и на самом деле, пытался попасть в Джорджа, думая, что это Гарри? Эта версия не сходится с тем, что произошло ночью. Конечно, предатель не сильно горевал о смерти Гарри, но зато так искренне радовался, что Волдеморт стал уязвим. И он не притворялся. Этот чёртов шпион великолепно управляет собственной мимикой, но было темно, лица не видно, а в его голосе звучало неприкрытое ликование. Так, значит, Снейп против Темного Лорда? Но почему он убил Дамблдора? Замкнутый круг.  
  
Девушка вцепилась себе в волосы и поняла, что лучше всего было бы их сейчас обрезать, так как прочесать эту свалявшуюся кошму без волшебства практически невозможно. Она принялась разбирать пальцами запутавшиеся пряди, шипя и ругаясь сквозь зубы.  
  
За этим занятием и застал её вернувшийся профессор. Он молча протянул ей устрашающего вида гребень, сделанный из длиннющих колючек с обломанными кончиками, воткнутых в обтёсанную щепку. Гермиона тут же пересела ближе к выходу и начала драть свои волосы ещё одним «произведением палеолитического искусства». При этом она продолжала мучительно размышлять над вопросом двойственности человека, который с аппетитом, но необыкновенно аккуратно, будто на званом приёме у Малфоев, поглощал принесённых из «спальни» устриц. Только вместо вилки использовал еще одну щепку. Надо же, а она руками их оттуда выковыривала. Вот стыдоба-то. Хорошо, что профессор не видел. Вбил бы в пол своим сарказмом.  
  
— Мисс Грейнджер, у меня рога выросли?  
  
— Что?  
  
— Я спрашиваю, почему вы так пристально меня разглядываете?  
  
А как его не разглядывать, если он сейчас так наклонил голову, чтобы волосы в рот не лезли, что стала отчетливо видна стройная шея, обычно упрятанная под вечно спутанными прядями и дюжиной слоев материи. Незагорелая полоска белой кожи только что не светится рядом с угольно-черными волосами. А сами волосы переливаются, как вороново крыло, под лучами солнца, попадающими в пещеру. И рассыпаются легчайшим шёлком. Они у него красивые, когда чистые. Надо же, как этому гаду повезло — промыл своей дурацкой мыльнянкой. А ей без шампуня — хоть налысо брейся. Впрочем, волосы у него уже к вечеру снова будут свисать сальными прядями. Так что завидовать ему тоже не стоит.  
  
— Я хотела задать вопрос. Можно, сэр? — Гермиона осторожно нарушила затянувшуюся паузу.  
  
— Задавайте, что уж с вами делать? — профессор, не поднимая головы от очередной раковины, пожал правым плечом.  
  
— Почему вы хотели убить Нотта?  
  
— Он целился в Люпина, — щепка описала изящный полукруг и проникла под студенистое тело моллюска.  
  
— Но это ведь и нужно было вам — убрать сопровождающего и доставить Гарри к Волдеморту, живым или мёртвым.  
  
— МНЕ это было не нужно.  
  
— Простите, сэр, а что тогда нужно было ВАМ?  
  
— Подумайте сами, мисс Грейнджер. Профессор МакГонагалл считала, что вы умеете это делать. Я, правда, придерживался другого мнения, но меня не спрашивали…  
  
— Я подумала. У меня получается ерунда.  
  
— Как обычно. Ладно уж, давайте вашу ерунду, — и опять разговаривает с очередной раковиной, как будто она тут вообще не присутствует. Ну, держитесь, профессор!  
  
— Исходя из ваших действий, начиная с июня прошлого года, я могу сделать вывод, что вы, как верный сторонник Темного Лорда, должны были целиться в Джорджа, то есть Гарри, или Ремуса. Но если вы говорите, что целились в Нотта, то что-то одно не верно: либо вы не слишком уж преданны Волдеморту, либо вы мне соврали.  
  
— Пока всё логично. Но очень уж по-гриффиндорски прямолинейно. Может быть ещё один вариант.  
  
— Да? И какой же?  
  
— Смерть Поттера была невыгодна в тот конкретный момент времени. А он непременно бы погиб, попади в него кто-либо непростительным, или доставь мы его Волдеморту.  
  
— Вы говорите так, будто Гарри — это вещь! Выгодно — не выгодно! Это… это жестоко!  
  
— Вы забыли, мисс Грейнджер, я — жестокий Пожиратель Смерти! — Снейп кинул в кучку пустых скорлупок последнюю очищенную раковину. Он уже не ел сам, а отдавал моллюсков Псу, который представлял из себя живую иллюстрацию к выражению «собачья преданность».  
  
— Кого вы хотите обмануть? Я видела в Хогвартсе магглорожденных младшекурсников! Они умудрились проучиться год, сохранив не только свои жизни, но даже волшебные палочки! И это под самым носом у Кэрроу! А в это самое время, за стенами замка, такие, как я, расставались не только с палочками, но и с жизнью. И это я видела! Я же сидела рядом сАмбридж на одном судилище…  
  
— Да, я помню. Подобное пренебрежение здравым смыслом всегда отличало представителей вашего факультета. В операции, провёрнутой вами со товарищи в Министерстве, я не смог углядеть ни чёткого плана, ни какого-либо резона. Но вы умудрились выйти оттуда без потерь, да ещё и несколько человек освободили, что по теории магических вероятностей равносильно воскрешению Мерлина или массовому исходу акромантулов из Запретного леса прямиком на Луну.  
  
— Ну вот, видите! Вы реагируете, как член Ордена Феникса, а не…  
  
— А не кто, мисс Грейнджер?  
  
Гермиона замолчала, мучительно пытаясь сообразить, что же она делает. Она пытается убедить убийцу Дамблдора, что он до сих пор верен делу Светлых сил? С ума сойти! Нет, с Дамблдором будем разбираться позже.  
  
— Скажите, профессор, а что было бы, не промахнись вы, и попади в Нотта?  
  
— Тут могло быть несколько исходов. Первое: он при падении с метлы ломает шею, я перед Пожирателями сваливаю его смерть на Люпина, и все довольны, — при этих словах Гермиона хмыкнула. Смерть любого человека, даже Пожирателя этой самой Смерти, не может вызывать чувства удовлетворения.  
  
— Второе: Нотт удерживается на метле, но нам приходится отстать, чтобы я мог наложить на него «Obliviate», и мы, не солоно хлебавши, возвращаемся к Лорду получать… заслуженное вознаграждение.  
  
— В виде «Cruciatus»?  
  
— Вряд ли. Скорее, он бы просто поорал, погрозил, да и распустил нас по домам. Сам-то Лорд тоже немного Поттеров наловил…  
  
— Что же вы замолчали, профессор? Был и третий вариант?  
  
— Был. «Avada Kedavra». Но я не уверен, что смог бы это сделать… снова.  
  
Вот оно! Теперь можно и спросить о Дамблдоре!  
  
— Профессор, а почему вы… убили директора?  
  
— А вот это, Грейнджер, не ваше дело! Всё! Разговор окончен! Если вы всё ещё хотите научиться беспалочковой магии, начинаем урок!  
  
  
  
**Глава 5. Где-то между небом и океаном. День. Северус Снейп**

  
  
— Как я уже говорил ранее, магия волшебника заключена в нём самом. Помните, как ребёнком вы удивляли своих близких-магглов? Ваши первые опыты с магией явно проходили без участия волшебной палочки.  
  
Попав в Школу, вы перестали развивать в себе способности колдовать без концентратора магии. Сейчас нам предстоит вернуть вам эти навыки. Следует подчеркнуть, что трансфигурировать без палочки — бесполезное занятие. Это слишком тонкая отрасль магии, она не допускает даже малейших неточностей в потоках энергии… Это же исключение относится к аппарации. Итак, сосредоточьтесь…  
  
Нет, девчонка практически безнадежна… Книжки и эти имбецильные дружки её вконец испортили: пыжится и краснеет вместо того, чтобы ощутить магию в себе и начать ею управлять.  
  
— Мисс Грейнджер! Вы ведьма или лавочница? Магия течёт по вашим венам! Она постоянно рвется наружу из кончиков ваших пальцев! Вам нужно просто расслабиться и не мешать ей! Почувствуйте себя, наконец, волшебницей!

От усердия над её верхней губой уже появились бисеринки пота, между бровей залегла упрямая складка. Нет, ну что она дует на этот драклов сук? Дыханием огонь не зажжёшь, если ты, конечно, не дракон. А что, это идея…  
  
— Грейнджер! Хватит надувать щёки! До размеров дирижабля всё равно не раздуетесь и без «Levicorpus» не взлетите. Давайте попробуем вот что: представьте, что вы — дракон. Большой, огнедышащий дракон. И вам нужно зажечь только эту маленькую палочку. Соберитесь, сосредоточьтесь. И легко выдохните тот огонь, что есть у вас внутри, произнеся «Incendio». Давайте.

  
Закрыла глаза. Если опять начнёт изображать из себя «Хогвартс-экспресс» под парами, он скинет её в море. Нет!  
  
Каким-то седьмым чувством Снейп ощутил, что надо рухнуть на каменный пол пещеры и, желательно, растечься по нему тонким слоем. Совсем уж тонким не получилось, но струя огня, которую эта ходячая катастрофа выдула из своих розовых губок, прошла в каком-то футе от его спины.  
  
— Профессор? Вы живы?  
  
— Уберите руки, Грейнджер! Я жив, и, кажется, вопреки вашим стараниям, цел. Кем это вы себя вообразили?  
  
— Венгерской хвосторогой… Помните, тогда, на турнире Трёх волшебников… — в глазах от испуга видно только зрачок, на побледневшем треугольном личике ярко выделяются веснушки. Надо же, ребенок совсем, а сражалась со взрослой Пожирательницей. И… дальше неясно, но, утверждает, что умерла. И совместное их дурацкое посмертие воспринимает как должное.  
  
— У вас не к месту живое воображение, мисс Грейнджер. В следующий раз представьте себе что-нибудь менее пожароопасное, чем дракон с самым мощным огненным шлейфом в мире.  
  
— Да, сэр. Я постараюсь, — сосредоточилась, нахмурилась. Не женщина — грозовая туча. Что-то будет. Может, окоп здесь вырыть? Или сразу нырять в ручей? Ну надо же, получилось!  
  
На кончике сухой ветки затрепетал робкий оранжевый язычок. Если бы Снейп не загораживал вход, то в ярком свете, льющемся снаружи, огонёк было бы и не разглядеть.  
  
Грейнджер сидела на каменном полу, по-турецки поджав ноги в старых джинсах с прорехами на коленях, и с выражением абсолютного блаженства смотрела на трепещущее пламя. Оно отразилось в её огромных прозрачно-карамельных глазах, когда ученица посмотрела на своего учителя и произнесла шёпотом:  
  
— У меня получилось! Спасибо, профессор! — и улыбка расцветает на личике с раскрасневшимися от усердия щеками.  
  
— Э-м. Да. Конечно, получилось. Тренируйтесь, а я пойду. У меня дела, — мужчина легко поднялся на ноги, и, как был, босиком, шагнул под палящее полуденное солнце и тут же скрылся в чаще леса.  
  
Грейнджер, уловив принцип, увлечённо сновала по пещере, застывая на мгновение, чтобы подобрать очередную ассоциацию к заклятию. Это было похоже на шаманский танец: вот она снова дракон, и пламя на толстой ветке вспыхивает уже во всю мощь. Вот она, кажется, пёрышко, и предметы начинают кружиться в воздухе вместе с ней. А вот она ветер, и ветки для костра, поделки самого Снейпа и Пёс вылетают из пещеры, словно подхваченные его мощным порывом. Кажется, ей это понравилось больше всего. Только животина скулит обиженно. Его слега приложило об землю, когда «мастер беспалочковой магии» потерял концентрацию. Пришлось ей заглаживать свою вину полоской сушёной крольчатины. А потом ещё и бегать по всей поляне, возвращая вещи обратно в пещеру.  
  
Понаблюдав немного за вознёй ученицы и собаки, маг углубился в джунгли. Надо привести в порядок мысли. И желания. А то он вдруг ясно представил себе, как эти старательные розовые губы выдыхают пламя вместе с криками страсти, а не с воплем «Incendio». И что он мог бы сделать прямо сейчас с этой хрупкой фигуркой, чтобы зажечь эту страсть. Вербально сделать и невербально тоже, и ассоциации с «волшебной палочкой», которая всегда при нём, очень некстати. Ерунда получается. Не может это лохматое недоразумение его привлекать. Видимо, сказывается слишком долгое воздержание. И чувство жалости к недокормленному подростку, которому пришлось почти год скитаться по лесам и полям, видеть умирающих врагов и друзей, а потом ещё и сражаться с одной из сильнейших темных волшебниц. И, в результате, умереть. Или, всё же, нет? Ведь сам Снейп был уверен, что не умер до конца. Он успел выпить «Глоток живой смерти», когда Люциус позвал его в Визжащую хижину. И зельевар успел ощутить действие зелья, прежде чем Нагайна кинулась на него.  
  
Ладно, пока они на этом острове, ясности всё равно не добиться. Лучше дойти до рощи к западу от пещеры и попытаться срезать спелую банановую гроздь «sektumsempr'ой», а то на диете из крольчатины и устриц его ученица скоро протянет ноги. У неё и так явный дефицит веса. И вообще, она наглая, настырная, болтливая, приставучая выскочка. Стоит только вспомнить её вечно лохматую голову, торчащую из воротника перекошенной мантии (одно плечо всегда приподнято из-за тяжеленной сумки). Эту её вздернутую вверх руку с перемазанными чернилами пальцами, горящие непреходящим энтузиазмом глаза… И тут же перед его мысленным взором встала картина, когда та же девушка, аккуратно стянув лентой хвост на затылке, сосредоточенно и точно нарезает корень родиолы розовой. Как чуть наклоняется к разделочной доске и, прикрыв глаза, втягивает носиком тонкий аромат. Стоп! Это воспоминание из разряда «неправильных». Об этом он думать не будет. А лучше, вытащив из ступни колючку, сосредоточится на дороге. Угораздило же рвануть из «дома» босиком! А как при ней обуваться? Шорты из подштанников — одно название, а не одежда. Чуть задумался не о том, и все анатомические подробности обрисованы. Тут остаётся только повернуться к девчонке спиной и скрыться в лесу.  
  
Когда Снейп возвратился через три часа к пещере, сгибаясь под тяжестью банановой грозди, его встретил Пёс. Собака явно выражала тревогу и рвалась в сторону пляжей. Маг бросил фрукты в «прихожей» и побежал следом за дворнягой. Что ещё стряслось с этим ходячим несчастьем? Неужели утонула? Или поранилась чем и не может двигаться? Надо было строго-настрого наказать, чтобы без него шагу с поляны не делала! Хотя когда это кто-то из Золотого Трио слушал его приказы? Для них его слова были сигналом: «Выслушай Снейпа и сделай наоборот!»  
  
Девушка нашлась на третьем пляже, ровной песчаной полосой уходившем далеко в океан. Она спала на солнцепёке в одном нижнем белье, прикрыв лицо каким-то большим листом. Кожа живота, груди, рук и ног стала красной, и Снейп даже издали чувствовал жар, который вскоре заставит ее проснуться. Рядом валялась футболка и коротенькие шорты, и стояла корзинка, в которой, под слоем мокрой травы, ещё вяло шевелилась рыба. «Рыбачка недоделанная!»  
  
— Мисс Грейнджер! Мисс Грейнджер, просыпайтесь!  
  
— А? Что? Я заснула?  
  
— Вы, по-видимому, вообразили себя летучей мышью. Ночью болтаете без умолку, зато днём дрыхнете в самых неподходящих местах! Вставайте немедленно и бегом домой!  
  
— Я бы рада, только где он, этот дом?  
  
— Прекратите пререкаться, одевайтесь и идите в пещеру!  
  
— А вы отвернитесь! Нечего на меня пялиться!  
  
— Было бы ещё на что «пялиться»! Ваши «прелести» надо искать с лупой! И ещё не факт, что найдешь!  
  
— Хам! Я вам рыбы наловила! А вы!  
  
— Марш в пещеру, о рыбе потом поговорим! Пёс! Мне нужна крыса! «Взятка», Пёс, принеси «взятку»!  
  
Пёс умчался. Следом, шипя от боли, поплелась Грейнджер. Последним уходил с пляжа зельевар, неся в руке увесистую корзинку с рыбой. Интересно, как она умудрилась её наловить? Неужели, догадалась левитировать на берег шар воды с рыбиной внутри? Он ведь ей не рассказывал, как рыбачил сам. А может, нашла еще более удобный способ? Никогда нельзя сказать, что именно придёт в голову этим маггловским самородкам.  
  
Через полчаса девчонка, смешно шепча «вежливые ругательства» (вроде «Мерлиновой бороды») поливала себя холодной водой из ручейка, а Снейп пустой раковиной устрицы соскребал с крысиной шкурки прозрачный слой жира. Псу пришлось принести ещё две «взятки», пока не набралась небольшая чашка. Потом маг разминал смесь из жира и сока каланхоэ пальцами, чувствуя себя крайне неловко. Его будущая пациентка смотрела на этот процесс неотрывно и периодически сглатывала слюну.  
  
— Мисс Грейнджер, прекратите облизываться. Это не мороженое, а сырой крысиный жир. Штука на редкость мерзкая на вкус и на запах. Но если вы, всё же, желаете…  
  
— Нет-нет! Просто… он похож на яблочный мусс.  
  
— В вас говорит недостаток углеводов. Сейчас вы намажете себя этим «муссом», а потом можете перекусить бананами.  
  
— А рыба?  
  
— Не беспокойтесь, ваш скорбный труд не пропадёт. Если вы, конечно, не наловили что-нибудь совершенно несъедобное.  
  
Девчонка только фыркнула. Неужели, поумнела и научилась игнорировать его шпильки хотя бы через раз?  
  
Снейп вышел из пещеры и прямо на полянке стал чистить и потрошить рыбу. Каменные окуни, ещё какая-то придонная мелочь — ничего опасного. Пёс скакал рядом, выхватывая из-под рук потроха и смешно морщась от лопающихся в пасти воздушных пузырей. Грейнджер, повернувшись ко входу спиной, сняла шорты и футболку и стала намазывать себя самодельным «кремом». Зельевар нет-нет, да и бросал косые взгляды на худенькую спину. Девчонка приспустила бретельки лифчика, и стало ясно, что спина тоже пострадала, хотя и не так сильно, как грудь и живот. Профессор дочистил заклинанием последнюю рыбёшку и осведомился:  
  
— Мисс Грейнджер, там еще жир остался?  
  
— Остался, конечно! А что?  
  
— Вам необходимо смазать спину, — он вошел в «прихожую», поставил в угол корзинку и встал за спиной у застывшей столбом ученицы. — Дайте мне плошку, пожалуйста.  
  
Грейнджер, не глядя, протянула за спину миску с массой кремового цвета, и маг, зачерпнув кончиками пальцев, стал размазывать ее по тонким плечам, легко массируя, чтобы не доставить боли. Косточки, как у птицы — тонкие, того и гляди переломятся. И лопатки торчат. Снейп машинально надавил большим пальцем на лопатку, одновременно потянув плечо девушки на себя остальными пальцами. Так в детстве делала мама, заставляя его «держать спину». Наука пошла впрок. Он научился «держать спину», «держать лицо». Потом жизнь научила скрывать мысли и эмоции. Из-под постоянного пресса прорывались наружу только едкие комментарии. Если ещё и их пришлось бы прятать в себе — он просто не выдержал бы, и взорвался лет в двадцать. А так — живёт до сих пор. Кажется. Если можно назвать жизнью то состояние, когда не принадлежишь себе ни одной минуты в сутках, когда даже в твой сон может вломиться Темный Лорд или Дамблдор, и узнать что-то, что ему не предназначается. Как результат — постоянные мигрени, скверное настроение и желание разговаривать со всеми только матом. Но даже этого нельзя. Приходится переводить мат в цензурную форму. Для окружающих — разница небольшая. Вечером, после ужина пришлось сделать ещё пару плошек и чашку для чая. Посуды уже не хватало. То, что эта всезнайка назвала ленточной керамикой — действительно единственный способ соорудить приемлемого вида (а, главное, веса) чаши. Берется глина, разминается, из нее тщательно выбираются все камушки и травинки. Потом катаем колбаску и расплющиваем её на камне в ленту. Эту ленту прикрепляем к круглому донышку, загибая внешний край кверху. Затем можно прикрепить ещё одну ленту (получится суповая миска, а не чайная чашка), но это надо делать осторожно — глина очень пластична, она в любой момент может смяться. Все швы тщательно затираем и относим сушиться в пещеру. Продукция каменного века должна высыхать медленно, иначе будут трещины. А завтра можно обжечь её в углях — и готово. Снейп настолько увлекся скульптурно-гончарным процессом, что не заметил, что девчонка уже довольно долго молчит, во все глаза глядя на его руки, по запястья вымазанные в полужидкой глине — ею он затирал швы.  
  
— Мисс Грейнджер, вас никто не кусал сегодня?  
  
— Нет…  
  
— И незнакомых ягод вы не ели? Цветов не нюхали?  
  
— Да нет же! А почему вы спрашиваете?  
  
— Вы молчите уже примерно полчаса. Такое бывает в двух случаях: если вы спите или же без сознания. Ах, да, еще вы молчали после того, как поиграли в гляделки с василиском. Это были лучшие два месяца за всё время вашего у меня обучения.  
  
А у девчонки ночью начался жар. А из всех средств, сбивающих температуру — только обтирание. Пришлось раздеть её до белья и накладывать компрессы из смоченной в холодной воде тряпки. Хорошо, что от её «кровати» до ручья бегать недалеко. Потом на смену жару пришёл озноб, и пришлось снять промокшие насквозь трусы и лифчик, завернуть её сначала в сюртук, а затем и в свою мантию. Но и под столькими слоями шерстяной материи девушка продолжала дрожать, как листок на ветру. Ничего не оставалось, как только отнести эти «тридцать три несчастья» подальше от ручья, прижать к себе и попытаться согреть собственным телом. Кстати, и сам об неё погрелся — ночи в пещере не жаркие.  
  
  
**Глава 6. "Представления не имею где". Утро. Гермиона Грейнджер**

  
  
Она была драконом. Её тело, огромное, прохладное, обдували холодные ветра, по бокам, покрытым гладкой чешуёй, стекала ледяная вода. Она летела под пасмурным тёмным небом, над ней клубились серые полупрозрачные полотнища тумана. Иногда она поднимала голову и макала узкую морду с жёстким костяным гребнем в брюхо низко свисающей тучи. Полёт всё длился и длился, крылья горели, мышцы спины ныли неимоверно. Но спускаться рано. Вон, впереди блеснуло длинное озеро, а над ним — цель ее долгого полёта — огромный замок с толстыми высокими башнями, крытыми галереями, узкими окнами, забранными цветными стёклами. Теперь можно снижаться. По мере приближения к земле, её огромное тело начало терять свою плотность и увеличиваться в объёме. Постепенно она стала занимать всё пространство от Запретного леса до Чёрного озера, и от избушки Хагрида до толстых серых каменных стен.  
  
Она одновременно видела, что происходит в разных частях замка. Вот стайка третьекурсниц пронеслась, разбрызгивая лужи, и угодила прямо в профессора МакГонагалл. Пожилая ведьма начала отчитывать девочек строгим тоном, при этом направляя их в Больничное крыло. Сначала надо выпить Перцовое зелье, а потом подняться в свои гостиные и сменить мокрую одежду, иначе простуды не миновать. Вот профессор Спраут, задрав широкое лицо к прозрачной крыше теплиц, укрепляет стёкла заклинаниями: вдруг тучи разразятся градом? А в открытой галерее на четвёртом этаже стоит одинокая чёрная фигура. Кто это, интересно?  
  
Дракона сосредоточилась на одиноком человеке, и приблизилась. Она порывом ветра понеслась к галерее, взметнула полы чёрной мантии, растрепала пряди смоляных волос. Человек медленно поднял лицо к тучам, и ветер утонул в его бездонных глазах. Нет! Этого не может быть! Не может быть у этого человека в глазах столько боли! Эти глаза всегда были пусты и холодны, как пересохшие колодцы, а теперь… Ветер впустил в себя эту боль, начал растворяться в ней, а человек стал опускать голову. Не надо! Не отводи глаза! Посмотри на меня! Я заберу её! Отдай мне эту боль! Но чёрный человек не слышал слов ветра. Он опустил взгляд, а потом медленно повернулся и пошел вглубь замка. И тогда дракона не выдержала. Её сердце разорвалось на сотни холодных острых осколков. Они разлетелись в стороны, пронзая невесомое туманное тело, разрывая в клочки тучи, прорезая струи дождя. И осыпались на горы, черепичные крыши замка, утонули в холодных водах озера и запутались в кронах Запретного леса.  
  
Гермиона проснулась, ощущая, что ещё немного, и она задохнется. То, что мешало ей как следует вдохнуть — было тяжёлой шерстяной тканью в несколько слоёв. Она поняла, что закутана в сюртук профессора, сверху еще его мантия. Девушка отвела от лица полу мантии. Солнце уже встало и уверенным лучом проникло в пещеру. Были как раз те редкие минуты, когда в «спальне» можно было не зажигать огня. В этом безжалостном луче юной волшебнице предстала её собственная постель, находящаяся от нее на расстоянии пятнадцати футов. Это что же получается? Она спит где? На постели Снейпа? Значит, то, что придавило её и не дает вздохнуть — его рука? Гермиона отвела ткань ещё дальше. Точно! Его рука обхватила её поперёк груди, хуже того, увесистая нога зельевара по-хозяйски расположилось на её бедре! Ужас какой!  
  
Девушка начала осторожно двигаться, пытаясь скинуть с себя хотя бы руку мужчины. Внезапно он тяжело вздохнул ей в ухо, пробормотал что-то непонятное и откинулся на спину. Гермиона лихорадочно выпуталась из жаркой материи и вскочила с низкого травяного ложа. Ой! Ой-ой-ой! Кажется, ЭТО называется у мужчин «утренняя эрекция». Кто бы мог подумать, что Снейп всё-таки принадлежит к роду человеческому, более того, к той же половине, что её друзья. Помнится, Гарри с Роном тоже, бывало, по утрам выскакивали из палатки с красными физиономиями, стараясь не поворачиваться к ней лицом. Неудивительно, что они стеснялись. Мерлин, благослови школьные мантии и плотные брюки, это же просто вызывающе выглядит!  
  
Гермиона выскользнула в «прихожую» и с ужасом поняла: куда-то подевалась вся её одежда. Она точно помнила, что ложилась спать в футболке и шортах. А теперь даже белья нет! Что же он с ней делал, этот чёртов предатель? Девушка прислушалась к себе. Никаких болезненных ощущений. Даже там, где они должны были быть, ну, после первого раза… И тут ей вспомнился сон. Подобные сны часто снились ей в детстве, когда поднималась температура. Именно тогда её тело становилось во сне огромным и почти бесплотным. Значит, у неё был жар. И профессор, похоже, снимал его, протирая её тело влажной тканью. Отсюда — струи дождя. А потом, наверное, её начало трясти, и он пытался согреть, намотав на неё всю одежду, и прижав к себе. Но с чего вдруг ей приснились его глаза, да еще это совершенно несвойственное им выражение… Вот тебе и «предатель». Пожиратель Смерти полночи возился с бессознательной «грязнокровкой», и даже пальцем её не коснулся. Ну, фигурально выражаясь.  
  
Гермиона побоялась возвращаться в «спальню» — вдруг профессор проснется, а она голая. Да и у него… тоже не всё в порядке. Зато есть возможность потренировать «Accio». Призвав свою одежду, она смазалась остатками крысиного жира, продолжая размышлять о мужчине, мирно спящем в просторной пещере.  
  
Он убил директора. Замечательного доброго человека, который верил ему, защищал его перед всеми, в том числе и аврорами. Он ненавидит Гарри, и даже не огорчился при известии о его смерти. Или огорчился? Помнится, Снейп тогда замолчал ненадолго, а когда начал говорить, голос звучал немного по-другому. Эх, жаль, что в «спальне» было темно, не видно выражения его лица. Хотя, лицо у него на редкость бесстрастное, не поймёшь ничего.  
  
С другой стороны, он устроил в Хогвартсе оазис для магглорождённых детей. В большом мире они бы не смогли сохранить свои палочки. А, может быть, даже и жизни. Профессор ничего не сделал с Джинни, а ведь он сильный легиллимент. Ему узнать, что Рон путешествует с ними, было раз плюнуть. Донеси он Волдеморту — и сам в фаворе, а вся семья Уизли в заложниках у Тёмного Лорда. Но Риддл и его прихвостни до самого конца не знали, что Рон не валяется дома с драконьей оспой.  
  
Ещё этот меч Гриффиндора. Странно всё с ним. Сначала Невилл, Джинни и Луна пытаются похитить его, но в кабинете директора оказывается подделка. Которая и попадает в банк Гринготтс, в хранилище Беллатрикс. А настоящий меч вдруг оказывается в лесу, в двух шагах от их палатки. И никто не мог знать, что они именно в эту ночь заночуют именно там. Откуда взялась та лань, которая привела Гарри к мечу? Он, конечно, говорил, что это был патронус его матери, но ведь его мама умерла? А мёртвые не могут посылать патронусы, даже если стали призраками. Мерлин с ней, с ланью. Истинный меч Годрика можно достать только из Шляпы того же Годрика, которая находится всегда в кабинете директора. А директором был Снейп. Но он не мог достать меч — он же слизеринец! Значит, и с Хогвартсом тоже ничего не понятно.  
  
Теперь, остров. Снейп вытащил её на руках с пляжа, промыл рану. Кормит её, пускает мыться в свою «ванну». Гребень даже сделал. За бананами ходил неизвестно куда. И Гермиона не представляла себе, чтобы Снейп мог потребовать с неё какую-либо услугу интимного характера. Ни взглядом, ни намёком, он не дал ей понять, что видит в ней женщину, а не надоедливого ребёнка, о котором заботится в силу привычки.  
  
А сегодня ночью — это вообще ни в какие ворота не лезет! Ничего опасного в этой ситуации не было. Потемпературила бы ночку, подумаешь! Сегодня была бы, как варёная рыба, ни на что не способной. Даже на болтовню. А вместо собственного отдыха он полночи сбивал ей жар — вон, спит до сих пор, значит, намаялся. И учит её беспалочковой магии, хотя знает, что она может воспользоваться ею против него же. А может ли? Режущее заклинание — чего проще? Но перерезать штанину джинсов и горло спящего человека — это очень разные вещи. Напасть на беззащитного — так она не могла бы поступить даже с Беллатрикс или Волдемортом, не говоря уж о профессоре, который пока не сделал ей ничего, кроме добра.  
  
А ещё у него потрясающая фигура и красивые руки. Видимо, у неё уже днём начинался жар, иначе с чего бы ей пришло в голову, что хорошо бы облизать его пальцы, если бы они были вымазаны не в мерзком жире, а, хотя бы, в яблочном муссе. А потом эти сильные мужские руки такими нежными лёгкими движениями массировали ей плечи. И он заставил её выпрямить спину, тем же самым жестом, что её мама. Мама. Никогда больше не увидеть её и папу. Она, всё же, правильно поступила, что изменила им память. Им хотя бы не будет больно. Так, хватит ныть.  
  
Гермиона вытерла ладонью слёзы и нахмурилась, сосредотачиваясь на анализе вчерашнего дня.  
  
Вечером Снейп возился с глиной… Его длинные пальцы скользили по бокам плоской чаши, так легко, нежно, почти ласково затирая каждую трещинку. А когда профессор сдавил двумя пальцами край маленькой чашки, делая вертикальную ручку… У неё заломило сразу оба соска, как будто он указательным и большим пальцами сжал не глину, а ее грудь. Мерлин! Это что же получается? Она его хочет? С ней никогда ничего похожего не происходило, а книжек, чтобы поискать ответ в них, нет. И спросить не у кого! Лаванда наверняка что-то должна была болтать по этому поводу, у неё на шестом курсе была только одна тема для разговоров. Но Гермиона всегда затыкала уши или уходила из комнаты, чтобы эта трещотка не мешала ей читать. А вот теперь выяснилось, что нужная информация могла содержаться и в её бессмысленной болтовне. Ну, вот! Вспомнила, и сразу заныл низ живота. Только месячных ей сейчас не хватало! Хотя, при месячных боль немного другая.  
  
А его голос… Особенно в полной темноте пещеры, тогда, в первую ночь. Он, конечно, довел её до слез, но сначала… А эта лекция, когда он расхаживал перед ней по каменному полу «прихожей» в своих застиранных подштанниках, а она купалась в тёмных волнах его голоса… «Магия течет в ваших венах» — и кровь приливает к коже. «Она рвётся из кончиков ваших пальцев», и эти пальцы начинает сводить от желания прикоснуться ими хоть к чему-нибудь! Так, стоп. Это всё к делу не относится. Это только её проблема, над которой она подумает завтра. Сейчас же надо подвести итоги. Значит, выходит, Снейп — хороший? А как же убийство Дамблдора? Мамочка, роди меня обратно! Я ничего не понимаю!  
  
С этими мыслями Гермиона побрела на пляж. Девушка могла бы позавтракать остатком бананов, но для мужчины этого мало. Отлив она уже пропустила, где стоят ловушки на кроликов, не знала. Даже где растут бананы — и то не представляла. Остается снова наловить рыбы, чтобы хотя бы раз приготовить профессору завтрак, а не сидеть у него на шее.  
  
  
**Глава 7. Остров Мертвых. День. Северус Снейп**

  
  
— Профессор! Просыпайтесь скорее! Там парус!!!  
  
— Что? Грейнджер, прекратите меня трясти. Мы не в раю, я не дерево, яблок не ждите.  
  
— Да вставайте же вы! Там парус!  
  
— Какой парус? Где?  
  
— Не знаю, какой. Пока я ловила рыбу, на горизонте появилась точка, её и сейчас видно. Что это, как не корабль?  
  
— Мерлин! Выйдите вон из пещеры, не путайтесь под ногами, — маг подтянул колени к животу, пытаясь скрыть свою утреннюю проблему.  
  
Тролли бы подрали всех безголовых девчонок, которые умудряются уснуть на солнцепёке, а ты потом возись с ними всю ночь не только наяву, но и во сне. Хорошо, что ручей с ледяной водой течёт прямо по пещере — ему сейчас не стоит появляться перед этой пигалицей.  
  
Уже вдвоём они поспешили к западной оконечности острова, и Снейп попытался вглядеться в бликующую от солнца океанскую гладь. Проклятая близорукость! Не могла остаться там же, где и дыра в шее! Пришлось поверить на слово глазастой егозе. Впрочем, она сказала, что точка почти не сдвинулась с места, так что еще час-полтора времени у них есть, прежде чем окончательно что-то определится в этом утреннем светопреставлении. Волшебники успели позавтракать печёной рыбой, а потом вновь вышли на берег. Действительно, в нежной синеве неба образовался белый разрыв чёткой угловатой формы. Небольшая лодка под парусом направлялась к их острову. Исходя из того, что и он, и мелкая выскочка из львиного дома, появились здесь без дополнительных средств доставки, на лодке должны быть аборигены здешнего мира. Интересно, какие они, и как воспримут двух чужаков?  
  
Профессор ещё долго сидел на берегу, ожидая, пока лодка причалит. Когда она отклонилась к северу, маг позвал свою спутницу, и они вдвоём побежали к тому месту, где северный ручеёк падал в расселину. Снейп пожалел, что у него не хватило времени, да и любознательности, проверить дальнейший путь его «туалета». А путь оказался занятный. Под прикрытием падающей воды вилась тропинка, уходящая в небольшой залив, который, в свою очередь, переходил в обширную пещеру, по сравнению с которой их жилище в склоне холма не только являлось, но и выглядело собачьей будкой. Таинственная лодка со спущенным парусом уже скрывалась за поворотом циклопических стен. Не доносилось ни разговоров, ни переклички, плеск вёсел был едва различим. Похоже, в лодке был только один гребец, если глаза и в этот раз Снейпа не обманули, впрочем, на дне посудины вполне мог поместиться ещё не один человек, следует соблюдать предельную осторожность…  
  
— Перестаньте визжать! Вы своими воплями уже оповестили весь остров о нашем местонахождении! И распугали весь птичий базар на противоположной его части!  
  
— Я чуть не упала! Здесь скользко, а скалы острые!  
  
— Можете падать, но молча — мы не знаем, кто в лодке и как он воспримет наше появление, — Снейп шипел, как рассерженная гадюка. Правда, возмущался он зря, его злая тирада потонула в шуме близкого водопада, как и весь их предыдущий разговор.  
  
С трудом, оскальзываясь на камнях и обдираясь об острые скалы, профессор и его бывшая ученица, проникли, наконец, под гигантские своды. Их взорам открылась картина, сравнимая со сказками «Тысячи и одной ночи». Той из них, где рассказывается о пещере Али-Бабы. Золото. Его были горы. Ну, не горы, но вполне себе приличные холмы. Даже, скорее, курганы из монет, кубков и слитков разного размера. Из вершин этого великолепия торчали, словно пики, острые навершия венцов, а кое-где прозаически, будто крышкой от кастрюльки, накрывали сокровища подносы. Посредине, на выступающем из пола пещеры плоском камне, стоял сундук с весёленькой резьбой в виде черепов.  
  
Профессор машинально сосредоточился — стиль резьбы нисколько не отдавал постмодерновой стилизацией, так что от ящичка вполне можно было ожидать всяческих неприятных сюрпризов. Вчерашние семикурсники, будь они хоть трижды всезнайками, конечно, не смогли бы ощутить разлитую в окружающем мире магию, а вот люди опытные чуют опасность, исходящую от зачарованного предмета, какими бы чарами она ни была сокрыта. Снейп считал себя, увы, весьма опытным. Сундук фонил злым колдовством, но старым, почти выветрившимся, и вообще, не очень опасным.  
  
А ещё непонятные сигналы исходили с противоположного края пещеры. Ничего тёмного, но если чутьё профессора не подводит, то там определённо стоит пошарить на досуге. Только как раз в той стороне нагружал золотыми монетами мешок высокий стройный молодой мужчина, почти юноша. Пленники острова замерли за большим камнем, наблюдая сверху. Снейп покосился на свою спутницу. Грейнджер внимательно наблюдала за действиями незнакомца, хмурилась, явно недоумевая, и на лице её всё больше и больше проступало выражение сосредоточенного недовольства. Объективно ничего странного не происходило. Движения юноши были естественными, внешность обычной, даже смазливой. Впору было ожидать телячьих восторгов в стиле мисс Браун…  
Снейп наклонился к её скрытому тонкими прядями ушку и еле слышно спросил:  
  
— Что вас так удивило, мисс Грейнджер?  
  
— Посмотрите на его одежду, сэр, — так же тихо, почти одними губами, прошептала девушка.  
  
Снейп присмотрелся, и, кажется, начал понимать, что так озадачило его спутницу. Мужчина был одет в просторную шёлковую рубаху тёмно-голубого, почти синего, цвета, слишком яркого для мужского гардероба. Рукава выглядели излишне пышными, но, похоже, парень привык к этому неудобству. Штаны из тонкой замши уходили в сапоги с широкими отворотами. Необычный костюм заканчивал широкий кушак, за который был заткнут довольно устрашающего вида кинжал. Действительно, в конце двадцатого века так не одевались ни маги, ни, тем более, магглы.  
  
Тем временем, разбойник (да, такие сокровища честным путём не наживешь) закончил набивать мешок, деловито и неспешно затянул горловину верёвкой, набросил добычу на плечо и направился к лодке, слегка пошатываясь под тяжестью поклажи. Снейп решил, что другого шанса ждать не стоит, так как торчать дальше на этом острове хоть и с сокровищами, но без мыла и выпивки, ему уже остотроллело. Поэтому он просто вышел из укрытия и уже намеревался обраться к парню с речью в лучших традициях английской дипломатии, но в ту секунду, когда их глаза встретились, разбойник одним широким и мощным движением скинул с плеча мешок, и тот, будто пущенный из пращи снаряд, врезался в мага. Снейп и рта раскрыть не успел, как очутился на спине, в куче осыпающихся монет, придавленный к земле коленом, обтянутым замшей. И с ножом у горла.  
  
«Вот и поговорили…»  
  
Откуда сверху раздался вопль, многократно отражённый стенами пещеры:  
  
— Отпусти профессора! Ты, павлин разодетый!  
  
Спустя мгновение тонкая девичья фигурка нарисовалась за спиной маггла. Маленькая сильная пятерня вцепилась в длинные кудри шоколадного цвета и потянула голову нападающего назад. От неожиданности мужчина отпрянул, приземлившись пятой точкой на выступающий камень, ойкнул и, убрав от горла Снейпа кинжал, обернулся, чтобы оценить опасность. А перепачканная воспитанница кошачьего дома, уперев кулачки в бока, продолжала вопить в лучших традициях Молли Уизли:  
  
— Нет, вы посмотрите на этого героя, нацепил мамину блузку, сестрёнкин шарф, да ещё и кинжалом размахивает. Тут двое цивилизованных людей застряли среди вашей бутафории, по-настоящему! А вам бы всё на публику работать!  
  
Парень покраснел, как рак, и полузадушенно пробормотал:  
  
— Мисс, вы бы оделись…  
  
— Я одета! А вот что за тряпки на вас? Художник по костюмам в вашем шоу — полный кретин.  
  
— Кто?  
  
Снейп вовсю потешался над разыгравшейся сценой, при этом продолжая лежать на спине, чтобы не нервировать без того смущенного парня. А учитываю просто звериные рефлексы последнего, потешаться надо исключительно молча.  
  
— Почему вы так странно одеты? И почему вы кидаетесь на людей с ножом? — продолжала разоряться девушка, тыча в сторону юноши указательным пальцем.  
  
— Мисс Грейнджер, успокойтесь! Здесь кругом всамделишные кучи золота. Молодой человек решил, что мы с вами грабители, — Снейп, наконец, подал голос.  
  
— Нужно мне его золото! Лучше бы вывез нас отсюда! — взъерошенное тощее недоразумение сбавило тон, но продолжало наседать на аборигена. Правда, для настоящего устрашения ей не хватало габаритов Молли. Но, похоже, бедняге хватило и того, что имелось в наличии. Он всё пытался отвернуться от наседавшей на него девушки.  
  
— Мисс, там, у южной стены, несколько сундуков с дамским платьем. Если вы соблаговолите выбрать…  
  
— Да зачем мне ваши дурацкие платья?!  
  
— Вы предпочитаете мужскую одежду? Там есть и на этот случай. Только оденьтесь, Бога ради! — парень отчаянно краснел и ёрзал, рискуя порвать штаны на острых камнях. Он всё не оставлял попыток отодвинуться от разъярённой полураздетой пигалицы, которая с каждой гневной тирадой сокращала расстояние между ними.  
  
Профессору стало жаль парнишку, который спокойно мог справиться с сильным взрослым мужчиной, но пасовал перед хрупкой девушкой.  
  
— Мисс Грейнджер, я думаю, вам стоит прислушаться к словам местного жителя. И, сэр, если вы так добры, может, для меня тоже найдется там платье?  
  
Парень, наконец, пришел в себя и, оценив застиранную рубаху и обкорнанные подштанники Снейпа, улыбнулся.  
  
— Конечно, сэр. Там найдется платье для самого взыскательного джентльмена.  
  
Снейп легко поднялся и прошествовал к дальней стене пещеры. Грейнджер, сердито нахмурив брови, поплелась за ним. Прошло довольно много времени, прежде чем профессор был, наконец, удовлетворен выбранным нарядом. Камзол, который он надел, пришелся в пору и соответствовал привычным ему сюртукам темно-коричневым цветом и минимумом золотого шитья. Со штанами, бельём и рубашкой проблем не возникло — маг выбрал то, на чём меньше всего кружев. А вот сапоги не подошли ни одни — все были малы.  
  
— Мисс Грейнджер, хватит копаться! Не можете определиться в таком количестве тряпья? Глаза разбежались?  
  
— Если бы! Я ничего из этого надевать не буду!  
  
— Почему же? Мало кружев и драгоценностей? Или не соответствует последним веяниям моды?  
  
— Все эти дурацкие платья с убийственно длинными юбками и корсетами со шнуровкой на спине! И как я, по-вашему, должна сама себе её затягивать?  
  
— Тогда примите совет нашего гостя — наденьте штаны.  
  
— А вы отвернитесь! Сэ-эр!  
  
Снейп не просто отвернулся. Он пошел в том направлении, куда звало его магическое чутье. Там, у самой каменной стены стоял небольшой деревянный сундучок, окованный медными полосами. Крышка откинулась, стоило магу коснуться замка, и верхний ярус, плотно заставленный склянками с жидкостями и мазями, поднялся и выдвинулся, открывая мешочки и баночки, аккуратно уложенные на дне. К крышке зажимами были прикреплены блестящие стальные хирургические инструменты. Пальцы зельевара нежно касались зелий, по цвету и консистенции определяя, чем заполнен сундучок.  
  
— Профессор, вы уснули? — звонкий голос отразился от близкой стены и утонул в плеске воды.  
  
— Как вы думаете, мисс Грейнджер, что это такое? — маг даже не оглянулся, сидя на корточках над раскрытым сундучком и во все глаза уставившись на что-то, лежащее у него на ладони.  
  
Девушка поглядела на маленькую склянку в руке Снейпа. Сосуд явно выточен из горного хрусталя. Содержимое, насколько можно судить в мерцающем свете факелов, абсолютно прозрачно и по текучести похоже на пресную воду.  
  
— Не знаю, сэр. По внешнему виду — простая вода. Но простую воду не стали бы наливать во флакон из, — она взвесила на ладони пузырёк, — горного хрусталя.  
  
—Это универсальный антидот ко всем существующим ядам, и даже к тем, которые ещё не изобретены.  
  
— Такого антидота нет, вы же сами нас учили…  
  
— А еще, мисс Грейнджер, это заживляющее зелье для всех, даже смертельных ран.  
  
— Как? Но…  
  
— Это слёзы феникса.  
  
Слёзы феникса! Как знать, если бы капризная птичка Дамблдора пролила хоть пару слезинок на его руку, может, и не пришлось бы идти на то, что случилось летом девяносто седьмого. Они бы вывернулись так, что и Малфой-младший не пострадал, и директор был бы жив и с упоением продолжал плести свои интриги. И не поселилась бы в груди эта тяжесть, которая не даёт вздохнуть. Но Фоукс перестал даже приближаться к Дамблдору после того, как проклятое кольцо оказалось у того на пальце. Он больше не пел, а когда директор проходил рядом, отлетал подальше. Как будто ему было неприятно находиться близко к этому увечью. Хотя, скорее всего, дело было в проклятье, которое поселилось в теле старика и постепенно пожирало его.  
  
— Сэр, вы нашли себе платье по вкусу? — чуть охрипший тенор молодого мужчины оторвал Снейпа от горьких воспоминаний.  
  
— Да, спасибо. Прошу нас извинить, мы повели себя в высшей степени невежливо. Появились здесь незваными, воспользовались вашими вещами, тратим ваше время, и даже не представились, — профессор опустил флакон с драгоценной жидкостью в сундучок, аккуратно закрыл крышку и поднялся. — Я профессор Северус Снейп, химик и врач. А это моя ученица и подопечная, мисс Гермиона Грейнджер.  
  
Лохматое недоразумение даже не попыталась скрыть собственный шок, и лишь после тычка между лопаток вспомнила про хорошие манеры, соответствующие месту и времени. Книксен в её исполнении этим манерам не польстил.  
  
— Разрешите представиться, Уилл Тёрнер.  
  
— Вы актёр? — вякнула настырная девчонка.  
  
— Нет, кузнец, — почему-то смутился юноша.  
  
— Сэр, зачем нам кузнец? — в совершенной растерянности спросила ученица.  
  
И тут до Снейпа, наконец, стало доходить… Магглорождённая студентка решила, что они попали на съёмки так называемого реалити-шоу, и сейчас зыркает по углам в поисках скрытых камер. Нет, девочка, ты ошиблась.  
  
— Кузнец нам не нужен, но если я не ошибаюсь, сейчас у молодого человека другой род занятий.  
  
— Да, я помощник капитана. Временно без корабля, — на этих словах Снейп понимающе хмыкнул, — поэтому и здесь. Мистер Снейп, поймите меня правильно, времена нынче суровые, оставить вас здесь, после того, как вы проникли в тайну Исла-дэ-Муэрте , я всё равно не смогу, но и отпустить на все четыре стороны…, — парень немного замялся, но продолжил таким же ровным тоном. — Вы сказали, что вы врач. Как вы смотрите на то, что я вас найму судовым врачом на мой будущий корабль?  
  
Удача! Мало того, что не прирезали, так еще и работу предлагают, кормёжку и крышу над головой!  
  
— Положительно, мистер Тёрнер. Только с одним условием: моя подопечная будет на корабле со мной. Если же ваши правила запрещают появляться женщинам на борту, то, увы, я не смогу быть вам полезен.  
  
— О, никаких проблем! У нас очень часто женщины занимают разные должности в судовом расписании. Есть даже капитан и пара боцманов, но не в нашей команде.  
  
Если верить маггловской истории, женщины имели такой вес только на пиратских кораблях. Действительно, была там и Кровавая Мэри, и прочие одиозные личности. Да и это золото и тряпки явно обильно политы кровью, фигурально выражаясь. Только бы гриффиндорская выскочка не догадалась, что хозяин её штанов, скорее всего, закончил жизнь, упав за борт с перерезанным горлом. А то ведь начнёт очередную компанию в защиту домовых эльфов, то бишь несчастных жертв пиратов. А им сейчас с пиратами лучше дружить. Да и не очень-то похож этот юноша с манерами «золотого века» на прожжённого убийцу. Настоящий, не кинематографический пират прирезал бы его, не раздумывая, а с девчонкой, скорее всего, сначала позабавился, а потом свернул бы пигалице шею.  
  
— Мистер Тёрнер, я согласен. Только мы с моей подопечной оказались здесь в результате кораблекрушения, все наши вещи, в том числе и мои инструменты и лекарства, сгинули в морской пучине…  
  
— Ничего страшного, доктор! Здесь достаточно золота, чтобы на Тортуге вы могли купить себе все необходимое.  
  
— Я снова рискую показаться невежливым, но нельзя ли в счёт первого жалования мне забрать вот этот лекарский сундук.  
  
— Конечно, сэр. И всё же, я настаиваю, чтобы к нему вы взяли еще золота и одежды. Мой капитан не обеднеет, если поможет хорошему человеку и прелестной девушке, — этот, на редкость галантный пират-оружейник поклонился Грейнджер с таким изяществом, что у той явно дух захватило.  
  
На том и порешили. Профессор втайне от упрямой девчонки сложил в мешок и пару платьев, которые счел не слишком вызывающими и дорогими, а также несколько длинных батистовых сорочек. Их ткань так ласкала пальцы, что удержаться было невозможно. Особенно, когда в воображении мелькнула картинка, на которой хрупкая девушка с пышными рассыпавшимися по плечам волосами идёт к нему, а мягкая ткань колышется, обрисовывая стройное тело. Стоп! Это опять неправильные мысли. Но сорочки, всё же, Снейп в мешок засунул.  
  
  
**Глава 8. Между островами. День — ночь. Гермиона Грейнджер**

  
Нет, но почему Снейп утверждает, что он не умер? При жизни он ни с кем не стал бы так вежливо разговаривать. Разве, что с Темным Лордом, но там особый случай. И она точно умерла. Или помутнение рассудка — это побочный эффект «Avada Kedavra»? Помнится, у Гарри с мозгами все было в порядке, а вот у неё… Ну скажите на милость, кому придет в голову, глядя на переодевающегося убийцу и предателя, представлять, как здорово было бы провести языком по его голой загорелой, такой умопомрачительно гладкой в свете факела груди? А она машинально облизнулась, глядя, как эта роскошь исчезает под белой сорочкой с завязкой на вороте и присборенными рукавами. Бред. Опять бред. Посмертный?  
  
Ужинал этот абориген, Уилл Тёрнер, с ними. Снейп проверил ловушки и принес кролика. Гермиона пыталась изобразить хозяйку, даже разрезала шкурку беспалочковым «diffindo». В нос ударил резкий запах, и пещера куда-то уплыла. Проступили запылённые доски, тёмная лужа расползалась по ним и затекала в щели, белый манжет потемнел от багровой в свете «lumos» жидкости. В ушах взорвался визгливый вопль Беллатрикс, вонь перекрыла дыхание, а потом зелёная вспышка — и Гермиона очнулась от воды, которая лилась ей на лицо.  
  
\- Что-то я не замечал, чтобы вы падали в обморок у меня на уроках. Или подтухшие крысиные хвосты для вас приятнее, чем только что добытая дичь?  
  
Хорошо, что Снейп не стал допытываться причины обморока, а просто прогнал её. Гермиона старательно изображала занятость на берегу, пиная камушки, а профессор в большом глиняном котле готовил потрясающе вкусное рагу с какими-то корешками и травками. И весь ужин эти двое старались перещеголять друг друга цветистостью фраз. Вот уж точно, шпион. Они все должны быть хорошими актерами. Он бы хоть вполовину был так вежлив и доброжелателен на уроке. Хотя, ученики не предлагали ему работы, они сами были его работой. Да, повезёт же его пациентам. Гермиона уже заранее жалела бедняг.  
  
— Мистер Тёрнер, я не могу принять от вас эти монеты, так как пока не являюсь членом вашей команды.  
  
— Но почему? Я же нанял вас. Это моё право — нанимать команду. Капитан всегда соглашается с моим выбором.  
  
— Я не спорю, что это ваше право. Но мы же с вами цивилизованные люди. Давайте заключим контракт. Тут, как раз, в сундучке, есть пергамент, перо и чернила.  
  
— О, конечно, мистер Снейп.  
  
И снова расшаркивания, «мистер Снейп», «мистер Тёрнер». В контракте, на небольшом клочке пергамента эти двое умудрились уместить дюжину пунктов, в том числе и отдельные помещения для врача с его подопечной, и госпиталя.  
  
Когда молодой пират ушел ночевать в свою пещеру с сокровищами, Гермиона спросила мага:  
  
— Ну, и зачем вам этот контракт, профессор? Вы намерены стать пиратом?  
  
— А вы предпочитаете коротать свои дни на необитаемом острове, мисс? Думаете, большой мир не вынесет зрелища вороньего гнезда у вас на голове? Только без меня!  
  
Вот ведь гад. Гермиона привычно проглотила обиду. Одно дело, когда сама считаешь свои волосы отвратительными, другое — когда тебе об этом говорит человек, которому лучше бы вообще о волосах не заикаться. Однако, свою сальную мочалку он считает вполне приемлемой. А зельевар продолжал совершенно нормальным тоном, как будто не оскорбил только что свою собеседницу.  
  
— Этот молодой человек — наша единственная возможность выбраться отсюда в относительно цивилизованные места, мисс Грейнджер.  
  
— А расшаркивались вы перед ним, чтобы он на работу вас взял?  
  
— Конечно! Хама, негодяя и убийцу мало кто захочет видеть рядом с собой.  
  
Ну, да. Только Дамблдор. За что и поплатился. Но как теперь задать следующий вопрос, если наш трепетный двойной агент решил в очередной раз обидеться и начать огрызаться? Детский сад, штаны на лямках. Никакого терпения на него не хватит. Гермиона горестно вздохнула и решила подождать с вопросами до утра.  
  
И опять девушка не могла найти удобной позы на шуршащих пальмовых листьях. Профессор немного поворчал в темноте, привычно пообещал выгнать её к Псу, но потом, похоже, уснул. Надо же, он даже не храпит. И ему совершенно всё равно, что остров, на который они оба попали, называется Исла-де-Муэртэ. Остров Мертвых. Символично, не правда ли? И дата под контрактом, 24 апреля 1669 года. Семнадцатый век! Вообще-то, и одежда и речь примерно соответствуют эпохе, но как такое может быть? А этому слизеринскому змею — хоть бы хны! Работу он, видите ли, нашел! В семнадцатом веке! Когда в двадцатом идет битва! И неизвестно, что там происходит. Хотя, чем она может помочь своим друзьям отсюда, с острова Мертвых?  
  
Гермиона снова тяжело вздохнула и попыталась отвлечься от обиды на спящего в пяти ярдах от нее мужчину. Этот пират, помощник капитана — он ничего, симпатичный, вежливый, речь у него правильная. Вот и опять она в окружении двух мужчин. Только если раньше двое были ее друзьями, то теперь один — непонятно кто, не друг, но, кажется, и не враг. А второй — какой-то чужой. Ни его явная красота, ни то, что он постоянно называет ее «прелестной», не трогают совершенно. А на Снейпа и глаза бы не глядели, да отвести их нет сил. Он и в своих застиранных подштанниках умудрялся выглядеть, как король в изгнании, а теперь, приодевшись в камзол и бархатные штаны, вообще вписался в эпоху идеально. Только наполовину убитые туфли из двадцатого века немного портят картину. И движется со своей кошачьей грацией, как будто не по скалам скачет, а в Малфой-мэноре по паркету скользит.  
  
Девушка скрипнула зубами и опять пообещала себе выкинуть проклятого предателя из головы. Да что это такое — перед глазами даже в темноте постоянно маячит летучая мышь-переросток, а про Рона, милого Рона, ни разу за три дня она и не вспомнила. Гермиона попыталась представить бесшабашную улыбающуюся веснушчатую физиономию своего любимого. Но вместо этого вспомнилось, как он кричал на нее, когда уходил от них с Гарри, а она оставалась. «Значит, ты выбрала его!» Но ведь он прекрасно знал, что между нею и Гарри ничего не было! Потом, когда Рон вернулся, нашел их с помощью делюминатора Дамблдора, она не смогла сразу простить его. Гарри простил, а у нее, кажется, навсегда осталась заноза в сердце. Рон ушёл, спрятался у брата и невестки, переждал самые холодные и голодные времена, пока они скитались по заснеженным, продуваемым всеми ветрами лесам и полям. А проклятый медальон постепенно высасывал из них волю и желание жить. И не у кого попросить помощи. Ей тогда пришлось так тяжело, как никогда в жизни, но даже мысли не возникло бросить Гарри. А Рон ушел.  
  
Интересно, кстати, Дамблдор заранее знал о его предательстве? Зачем он именно ему завещал эту штучку, поглощающую свет и указывающую направление к тому, что нужно? Лучше бы делюминатор достался Гарри — тогда они бы, наверное, могли попросить его указать направление к хоркруксам. Впрочем, ни изменить что-либо в произошедшем, ни понять мотивы, двигавшие погибшим директором, Гермиона не могла, что опять вызвало у нее тяжелый вздох. Надо как-то попытаться уснуть, завтра им предстоит покинуть гостеприимные пляжи Острова Мертвых и пуститься в путь. Чем встретит их этот новый (или старый) мир?  
  
С восходом солнца, наскоро позавтракав в пещере вяленой крольчатиной и запив всё разведённым водой ромом, они загрузили в лодку свои мешки, сундук с монетами нового работодателя и магический сундучок Снейпа. Профессор как вцепился в свои зелья накануне вечером, так и не расставался с ними. Даже на ночь поставил у своей постели, придвинув к стене. Параноик.  
  
Лодка была достаточно большой, чтобы три человека могли не тесниться друг у друга на головах. Скорее, это даже была яхта. Гермиона устроилась на корме, а мужчины, тихо беседуя, сидели ближе к носу. После полудня перед ними встала одна насущная проблема, которую как ни странно, довольно непринуждённо разрешил Снейп. Он в шутливой форме сказал о физиологических свойствах организма, и предложил всем по очереди сделать это с кормы. Тяжелее всего пришлось, конечно, девушке. Ей было еще и страшно: высунешься далеко — свалишься в океан, недостаточно далеко — испачкаешь корму, стыда не оберешься. Но она успешно справилась, пополоскала руки в забортной воде, а потом, сидя на носу, старалась не вслушиваться в журчание, к счастью, почти заглушаемое свистом ветра и плеском волн о борта яхты.  
  
Уже в полной темноте яхта причалила к деревянному пирсу, слабо освещаемому факелами. На берегу Тёрнера встречали два человека, как смогла разглядеть Гермиона, пожилой мужчина с изъеденным оспой лицом, и высокая стройная девушка в мужской одежде. Они коротко переговорили, потом Уилл подозвал их со Снейпом и представил своему капитану со смешным именем Барбоса и второму помощнику, мисс Суонг. Мужчины сами вытащили из лодки все вещи и пошли куда-то по слабо освещенной улице, а девушка осталась с Гермионой.  
  
— Привет. Меня зовут Элизабет. Давай сразу на «ты». На Тортуге «мисс» — это почти оскорбление. Пошли, перекусим, а то знаю я Уилла — он может неделю одним морским бризом питаться, а о том, что его спутникам надо чем-то поддерживать силы — ему и в голову не придет.  
  
Голос у новой знакомой Гермионы был низкий, чуть хрипловатый. Фразы она произносила отрывисто, но не сквозь зубы, как Снейп, когда злился. Видимо, у неё просто была такая манера говорить.  
  
— Но мой опекун… — Грейнджер было не по себе, пока она с Элизабет шла по полутёмной, оглашаемой пьяными криками улице.  
  
— Это который новый доктор? Не бойся, не потеряется. Он сейчас с кэпом и Уиллом тоже ужинать пойдет. Офицеры предпочитают другой кабак, куда такую матросню, как я, могут и не пустить.  
  
— Но ты ведь второй помощник капитана. Разве это не офицерская должность?  
  
— Офицерская, офицерская. Только я не настолько спесива, чтобы портить гулянку посетителям Рыжего Рона. Да и настроения у меня сейчас нет любоваться на чванливую рожу Барбосы и терпеть укоризненные взгляды Тёрнера.  
  
Гермиона вздрогнула, когда пиратка назвала прозвище хозяина кабака. А еще она вспомнила, каким щенячьим взглядом глядел первый помощник капитана на второго. Не было там никакой укоризны. А вот боли было предостаточно. Да и у самой Элизабет, жёсткой и твердой с виду, как стальной прут, голос подрагивал на имени красавчика-пирата.  
  
Они вошли внутрь большого двухэтажного строения, на вывеске которого был намалёван толстощёкий мужчина с огненно-красной всклокоченной шевелюрой и щербатой улыбкой от уха до уха. За дверью на них обрушился шум множества мужских пьяных голосов, стук глиняных кружек о деревянные доски столов, женские взвизгивания. В воздухе стоял крепкий запах дрянного табака, прокисшего пива и мужских немытых тел. Кабак был полон, но Элизабет это не смутило. Она схватила Гермиону за руку и целенаправленно двинулась в дальний угол зала. По дороге пиратка еще успевала махать свободной рукой знакомым и орать на все помещение, перекрывая общий гул:  
  
— Эй, Рыжий! Нам два жаркого с овощами и пива!  
  
Крупный пузатый мужчина за стойкой, действительно чем-то отдаленно похожий на Рона Уизли, только изрядно постаревшего и потолстевшего, кивнул и что-то прокричал в дверь за своей спиной. А высокая гибкая девушка уже достигла своей цели и теперь старательно освобождала самый дальний маленький столик у открытого в ночь окошка. Она, не мудрствуя лукаво, схватила за рубашку и штаны какого-то низкорослого бродягу и перетащила его под соседний стол. Ни сам мужичонка, ни сидящие за столом этого даже не заметили. К девушкам протиснулась пышнотелая женщина в красной юбке и грязной белой блузке, из которой просто вываливались её белые сдобные груди. Небрежным движением она смахнула со стола крошки, сгрузила на свободное место тарелки с чем-то мясным, подхватила на поднос грязную посуду предыдущего посетителя и пошла обратно. Пьяные мужчины расступались перед ней, как мелкие лодочки перед линкором.  
  
— Садись, Гермиона, тут чище не будет, а еда у Рона отменная, не бойся. В кухню он эту голоту не пускает. У нас ведь как: раз отравился кто в кабаке, другой, а на третий могут и сжечь кабак вместе с хозяином.  
  
Волшебница постаралась занять место поближе к окну, там ветерок не давал тошнотворным запахам испортить аппетит. А есть хотелось ужасно. Уилл действительно не предложил им перекусить во время плавания. Впрочем, если бы предложил, могли возникнуть проблемы с избавлением от продуктов переработки этого самого перекуса. Так что резон в воздержании определённо был. Девушки накинулись на мясо. Тоненький мальчишка с кудрявыми каштановыми вихрами, ярко-голубыми глазами и веснушками на носу и щеках, принес две глиняных кружки пива.  
  
Вкусная еда и хмельное питьё снесли последние преграды, которые ещё существовали между девушками. Элизабет разоткровенничалась. У неё, очевидно, было что скрывать, но Гермионе приходилось труднее. Одна в чужом мире, чужом времени, приходилось очень тщательно выбирать слова, чтобы не проговориться. В результате Хогвартс превратился в закрытую школу для девочек при монастыре в Шотландии. Снейп стал другом отца, который после смерти родителей взял ее под опеку. О причинах их появления на Карибском море Элизабет допытываться не стала. Гермиона поняла, что такие странники, как она с профессором, только, конечно, без мистических особенностей, встречались здесь не редко. Этот мир был ещё менее дружелюбен, чем её собственный, несмотря на бушевавшую там магическую войну.  
  
Естественно между двумя восемнадцатилетними девушками разговор вскоре зашел о любви. Элизабет, глядя в пространство чуть осоловевшими шоколадными глазами, с кривой ухмылкой говорила так тихо, что Гермионе пришлось придвинуться поближе:  
  
— Представляешь, в меня, с моей солдатской челюстью, гренадёрским ростом, отсутствием даже намёка на грудь и вялой куделькой вместо волос, влюбились сразу двое мужчин. Оба были смелы, умны и красивы. И обоих я потеряла.  
  
— Элизабет! Что ты говоришь. Ты удивительно красивая девушка. А твоим волосам я дико завидую. Тебе достаточно просто помыть голову, чтобы выглядеть прилично. А мной как будто пол подметали. И как я ни стягивай свою копну, в самые ответственные моменты где-нибудь обязательно выбьется прядь, чтобы торчать под немыслимым углом на смех окружающим.  
  
Пиратка рассмеялась и махнула рукой.  
  
— А как ты их потеряла? — ляпнула Гермиона, когда молчание стало немного напрягать.  
  
— Одного — когда влюбилась во второго. А второго… Я предала друга. Нашего общего друга. Предала и убила его.  
  
Элизабет замолчала, а Гермиона закусила губу. Ситуация опять мучительно напомнила ей события в её мире. Предала и убила друга. И хоть стройную девушку, сидящую рядом с ней на лавке, гриффиндорка знала гораздо меньше, чем мрачного профессора из Подземелий, Гермиона не верила, что она плохой человек. Ведь и Уилл, который, скорее всего, и был тем самым вторым, которого выбрала Элизабет, простил её. Это было видно по тому, как он на неё глядел во время их короткой встречи.  
  
— Второй — это Уилл Тёрнер, да? — Гермиона дождалась кивка Элизабет и продолжила. — Не думаю, что он таит на тебя обиду. Он так смотрел на тебя сегодня…  
  
— Как?  
  
— Как на луну в небе, недосягаемую, но притягательную. Сам разговаривает с Барбосой, а смотрит на тебя.  
  
— Это всё равно ничего не значит. Он никогда не простит мне Джека, — Элизабет рассматривала грубую глиняную кружку, как будто на ее боках вдруг появились неведомые письмена.  
  
— Расскажи, что там у вас случилось. Может, вы себе что-то сами напридумывали, а там ничего и нет.  
  
— Это полгода назад было. За нами гнался… В общем, гнались за Джеком, но мы ведь его друзья. Мы не могли бросить его. И, наконец, нас догнали. Оно… они уже крушили наш корабль, мы спешно грузились в лодку. На палубе оставались только мы двое. Джек, как капитан, должен был покинуть корабль последним. А у меня был план.  
  
Элизабет отставила свою пустую кружку и, схватив сосуд Гермионы, не спрашиваясь, сделала большой глоток. Ведьма не обратила внимания, захваченная рассказом.  
  
— Я подошла к Джеку и поцеловала его. А сама в это время приковала его к мачте. И сбежала. Прыгнула в лодку к Уиллу и другим. А его оставила там… Он не мог освободиться. Понимаешь, я хладнокровно оставила его на смерть, — боль и раскаянье плескались в карих сухих глазах пиратки. Похоже, полгода, прошедшие с тех пор, не уменьшили ее мук.  
  
— Но ведь вы остались живы. Ты говоришь, гнались за Джеком. Значит, ты спасла всех, пожертвовав одним, — Гермиона не знала, как уменьшить эту боль. Она сама не  
верила в те слова, что говорила сейчас, но что-то сказать было надо.  
  
— Это все ерунда. Спасла — не спасла… Предала и убила — вот, что главное. А остальное не имеет значения. Да и Уилл видел, как я целовала Джека. Он, наверное, думает, что я любила его все это время. А я убила.  
  
Элизабет оторвала взгляд от пустой тарелки и оглядела зал.  
  
— Эх, что-то я засиделась. Пора и косточки размять!  
  
С этими словами, сказанными совсем другим тоном, она легко вскочила с места и, схватив свою пустую кружку, опустила ее на ближайшую вихрастую немытую голову. За разговором Гермиона упустила момент, когда в зале вспыхнула общая драка. В их уголке было достаточно тихо, но в центре помещения мелькали руки, ноги, бутылки. Взлетела и рухнула тяжёлая лавка. Элизабет была легко различима в этом месиве из-за своего действительно высокого роста. Пираты, в основном, оказались мелковаты, самые высокие с ней вровень, но таких было немного. Только здоровенный негр, орудовавший пудовыми кулаками возле входа, был выше.  
  
Волшебница сначала испугалась за свою подругу и уже пыталась сконцентрировать в ладонях энергию, чтобы помочь ей в критический момент «stupefy», но разглядела отрешённую улыбку на красивом лице пиратки. Та действительно наслаждалась дракой. Вот она встретила кулаком челюсть бородача, квадратного из-за широченных плеч. Тот не особо ощутил удар девушки, но сменил направление движения и, обогнув Элизабет, врезался в толпу за её спиной. А сама она в это время, быстрой змейкой юркнув под рукой следующего за Квадратным Тощего, всадила тому в спину свой острый локоть. Пират рухнул на толпу, сминая и роняя людей, а Элизабет уже пробивалась дальше, орудуя одинаково хорошо своими длинными руками, и стройными ногами.  
  
Внезапно захватывающее зрелище драки заслонила Гермионе грязная рожа, ощерившая в улыбке рот, в котором отсутствовала половина зубов.  
  
— Цыпа! А чё эт ты здесь делаешь одна? Пойдём-ка с дядей! — и грязная рука ухватила ведьму за запястье жесткими короткими пальцами.  
  
Но Гермионе предложение не понравилось. Поэтому она сначала вылила на лысину своего внезапного ухажёра остатки пива из кружки, а когда это его не охладило, с силой опустила и саму кружку. Щуплый приставала всхлипнул и прилёг в грязные тарелки на столе.  
  
— О, я, кажется, не вовремя, у вас гости, — знакомый глубокий баритон прошелестел сквозь гул драки.  
  
Гермиона подняла голову и улыбнулась Снейпу, стоящему напротив стола и загораживающему её от новых посягательств со стороны гуляющих пиратов. Она действительно была рада видеть его вечно недовольное лицо и эту вскинутую бровь.  
  
— Профессор, присаживайтесь! Зрелище стоит того, чтобы задержаться и посмотреть. Я такое только в приключенческих фильмах видела, — она похлопала рукой по лавке рядом с собой.  
  
Снейп вскинул и вторую бровь, удивляясь, видимо, её смелости и развязности, но присел, брезгливо отодвинув от себя руку мужчины, храпящего на столе.  
  
— Вы только полюбуйтесь на Элизабет! Она настоящая валькирия! — Гермиона устремила взор в зал, где её новая подруга, вскочив на стол, ловко пинала протянутые к ней руки. Доставалось и головам смельчаков, решивших присоединиться к её «танцу на столе».  
  
Успокоив своих «партнёров», пиратка оглядела зал и, ловко пробежав по спинам прилёгших отдохнуть мужчин, врубилась в последний очаг затухающей драки. Её маленький кулачок впечатался в спину последнего драчуна одновременно с пудовым кулаком негра, опустившимся тому на голову. Единственные оставшиеся на ногах участники драки отсалютовали друг другу поднятыми ладонями, и Элизабет с широкой ухмылкой двинулась на свое место.  
  
— Так, а где мое пиво? — садясь на лавку, возмутилась девушка. Она, видимо, уже забыла, что давно выпила его.  
  
— Увы, закончилось, как и мое, — Гермиона указала рукой на всё ещё лежащего на столе пирата.  
  
— Эй, Рон! Три пива нам!  
  
Снейп поглядел на мужчину за стойкой, кивнувшего в знак того, что услышал заказ, и с широкой ухмылкой повернулся к Гермионе. Но ничего язвительного сказать не успел, так как в этот момент Элизабет обратилась к нему:  
  
— Док, не в службу, а в дружбу — спихните это тело под стол. А то кружки ставить некуда.  
  
Профессор, чуть поморщившись от такого фамильярного обращения, тем не менее, молча схватил пирата за ворот рубашки и стащил на пол. После чего произнес, обращаясь больше к Элизабет, чем к Гермионе:  
  
— Дамы, я думаю, вам пора заканчивать веселье. Завтра, вскоре после рассвета, нас всех ждёт некий мистер Уиндем. Капитан Барбоса велел явиться без опозданий и произвести на этого торговца «приятное впечатление», что бы это ни значило.

— О, — подняла указательный палец Элизабет. — Мистер Уиндем не некий. Этот скользкий тип — губернатор Тортуги. Барбоса ведёт с ним кое-какие дела, так что нам просто необходимо время от времени производить на старого пройдоху «приятное впечатление», чтобы не помешать капитану. 

Гермиона вопросительно посмотрела на Снейпа, а Элизабет махнула рукой Рону, отменяя заказ.  
  
— Ну, что ж, пойдемте. Док, вы тоже остановились в «Арабелле»?  
  
— Да, мистер Тёрнер был так любезен, что снял нам комнаты рядом с вашими, — Гермиона закатила глаза, мысленно гадая, на сколько хватит вежливости у Снейпа.  
  
Конечно, она не питала иллюзий по поводу того, как он будет общаться с ней, когда они останутся наедине. Сарказм пополам с оскорблениями. Впрочем, иногда он мог быть вполне терпимым, если не касался в разговоре темы ее волос.  
  
  
**Глава 9. Тортуга. Утро. Гермиона Грейнджер**  


Элизабет постучалась в комнату Гермионы еще до рассвета. Когда заспанная ведьма, наконец, открыла дверь, она долго пялилась на высокую прекрасную даму в расшитом золотом платье нежно-кремового цвета, в светло-каштановых волосах которой благоухали живые цветы.

— Я так и знала, что ты ещё не готова. Доставай платье, я помогу тебе его надеть, — Элизабет по-хозяйски сдвинула Гермиону с пути и прошла в комнату.

Накануне волшебнице поставили посреди спальни большую лохань, чтобы она могла вымыться, но унести «ванну», полную остывшей мыльной воды, прислуга ещё не успела. Элизабет, элегантно подобрав широкий подол, обошла препятствие и распахнула дверцы шкафа.

— Так, что тут у нас?

— Э-м, послушай, Элизабет. Мы с… доктором попали в кораблекрушение и потеряли все свои вещи. Эти нам предоставил мистер Тёрнер. Не могла бы я пойти в том, в чём была вчера?

— Нет, конечно, Гермиона. Ты ведь не в плаванье идешь, а на аудиенцию к самому богатому человеку острова. Остров официально принадлежит французской короне, так что местные деляги и дворянчики стараются быть более французами, чем король Людовик. Ты должна поразить Уиндема своими манерами и внешним видом, чтобы он поверил, что твой опекун истинный джентльмен, и выдал доку этот чёртов патент.

Элизабет разочарованно захлопнула дверцы.

— Какой патент? — Гермиона удивленно посмотрела на подругу. Она ничего не знала о планах Снейпа и Тернера.

— Твой доктор должен иметь патент, подписанный губернатором Тортуги, чтобы обеспечить ему достойную долю на любом пиратском корабле. Ну, или во французском флоте, если вас вдруг туда занесёт, — она улыбнулась. — Ладно. Мое платье тебе не подойдет — юбки слишком длинные, а эти два — для замужних женщин. Так что будешь у нас миссис Снейп. Так даже проще. Не на каждой посудине найдутся две свободные каюты для доктора и его помощницы, а уж одну-то любой капитан для собственного доктора предоставит.

— Элизабет, ты о чём? — Гермиона шокировано посмотрела на элегантную пиратку.

— Эй, подруга, ты не в монастырской школе. Не знаю, чему вас там учили, но девушка не может появиться в обществе в платье насыщенных цветов. Только светлые пастельные тона. А у тебя одно бордовое, другое темно-зеленое. Это для замужних женщин.

Гермиона горестно вздохнула и позволила затянуть себя в корсет.

— Какие интересные у тебя панталоны. В них, наверное, и не жарко? — разглядывала пиратка Гермионины трусики, которые та натянула влажными, они не успели высохнуть после стирки. А настоящие панталоны ведьма не надела бы ни за какие коврижки, хотя Снейп и сунул ей в мешок пару-тройку. Вот доберется до иголки с нитками, приведет их в более современный вид — тогда и наденет.

— Ну, конечно полегче, чем в тех подштанниках до колена, что у меня в мешке.

Элизабет прыснула и упустила шнурок. Пришлось начать затягивание сначала, с самого верха. Гермиона только попискивала, чувствуя, что ей оставляют все меньше возможности дышать полной грудью.

— Терпи, подруга. У тебя, конечно, спереди, немного больше, чем у меня, но все равно недостаточно. Поэтому надо поднять всё, что есть, а чего нет — придумать и поднять.

— Ох, Элизабет, мне уже вообще дышать нечем!

— Ничего. Мне вон Раджетти корсет затягивал. А у него силы точно больше, чем у меня.

— Кто это, Раджетти? — Гермиона попыталась отвлечься от приступа клаустрофобии, неумолимо подступающего к ней по мере того, как пальцы пиратки двигались по шнуровке.

— Это матрос из нашей команды. Он понимает толк в дамских платьях, как ни странно. И пальцы у него еще не превратились в заскорузлые деревяшки. Так, всё. Где нижняя юбка?

Через полчаса из маленького зеркальца на резной ручке, привязанного у Гермионы к поясу, на нее смотрела элегантная дама в тёмно-зелёном платье из тяжёлого шёлка. Непослушные волосы были подняты вверх и сколоты перламутровым гребнем, украшенным жемчугом — Элизабет дала поносить. Так же, как и жемчужные серёжки, и длинную нитку такого же белоснежного жемчуга, свернутую в несколько раз и лежащую сейчас на груди Гермионы. Матовый жемчуг несколько акцентировал то, что кожа девушки пострадала от солнца, но на пиратском острове привыкли к таким маленьким неприятностям и не обращали на них внимания.

К изменению социального статуса Гермионы Снейп отнесся, как ни странно, почти спокойно. У них просто не было времени искать для девушки светлое платье, к тому же Барбоса обмолвился, что в качестве его жены она будет менее желанной целью для местных авантюристов, неважно, за чем они охотятся — за приданым, или только за женским телом. Гермиона внутренне хихикала, представляя, что бы сказал декан Слизерина, заставь его кто всерьёз жениться на «гриффиндорской выскочке».

Губернатор Уиндем оказался грузным мужчиной, примерно лет пятидесяти, с тяжёлым взглядом серых глаз на обветренном лице. Он сразу уединился в кабинете с Барбосой, оставив с гостями своих жену и сына.

Миссис Уиндем обладала удивительно невзрачной внешностью. Гермиона поразилась, как можно выглядеть так незаметно, имея ослепительно-белую кожу, прямые тёмно-каштановые волосы и карие глаза. Правда, единственное, что действительно было в ней привлекательно — это драгоценности, обильно украшающие её шею, пальцы и прическу.

Пока Элизабет и губернаторша обменивались вежливыми фразами сквозь зубы, Гермиона осматривала обстановку. Ноги в узких туфлях начинали ныть, но присесть было нельзя: во-первых, не приглашали, а во-вторых, вдоль затянутых шёлком стен приемной стояли только стулья со спинкой, а уместить на них пышные юбки не представлялось возможным.

— Леди скучает? — высокий голос Эдварда Уиндема, раздавшийся у Гермионы за спиной, заставил ее резко развернуться, опуская правую руку к специальному карману джинсов, чтобы выхватить палочку. Конечно, ни палочки, ни джинсов не оказалось, и ведьма сделала вид, что поправляет юбки.

— О, прошу прощения. Я был столь невежлив, испугав прекрасную леди, — точная копия своей матери, длинный тонкокостный и какой-то выцветший сын губернатора манерно тянул слова и не отрывал взгляда от груди Гермионы, поднятой жёстким корсетом чуть ли не к ключицам.

— Нисколько мистер Уиндем, — кто бы ещё подсказал, как надо общаться с влиятельными людьми в семнадцатом столетии. — Я слишком увлеклась разглядыванием ваших прекрасных стульев…

— О, миссис Снейп, это лишь часть великолепного гарнитура, привезённого отцом из Йоркшира, — тусклые карие глазки масляно заблестели, кончик длинного носа как-то странно дёрнулся. — Если вы соблаговолите пройти со мной в малую гостиную, — и цепкие пальцы властно взяли Гермиону под локоть, — я покажу вам остальные предметы.

Молодой Уиндем потащил слабо упирающуюся Гермиону к дверям, но ему навстречу вышел его отец, а за ним Барбоса и, слава Мерлину, Снейп! Гермиона тут же выдернула руку из разжавшихся пальцев Эдварда и просунула её под локоть своему профессору. Он быстрым взглядом окинул её, как будто проверяя комплектность, и отошёл к стене, удаляясь от Уиндемов и их гостей.

— Нам решили устроить небольшую проверку, — вполголоса обратился к ней маг.

— Вам предстоит показать свои навыки, как врачу?

— Да. И вам, мисс Грейнджер, боюсь, придется мне помогать.

— Не мисс. Обращайтесь ко мне по имени. Я всё же, ваша жена, — Гермиона шипела в лучших традициях своего собеседника.

Он сморщился, но кивнул. В приёмную вошёл чернокожий лакей в ярко-алой ливрее. Торговец что-то сказал ему, лакей подошёл к Снейпу и пригласил следовать за ним. Они втроём вышли под начавшее палить солнце, пересекли широкий двор и вошли в дощатый сарай, больше напоминающий амбар, чем жилое помещение.

У дальней стены, на охапке соломы, покрытой какими-то рваными тряпками, лежал тощий чернокожий старик. Лакей махнул в его сторону рукой и тут же выскочил за дверь. И было от чего. На ноге старика багровел огромный нарыв, распространяя ужасную вонь. Снейп оглянулся по сторонам, убедился, что на него никто не смотрит, и призвал к себе безразмерную пёструю юбку, висевшую на верёвке, протянутой тут же, в сарае. Он бросил ее на пол, а потом аккуратно опустился на нее на колени. Гермиона осталась стоять, благодаря корсет за то, что не могла вдохнуть полной грудью.

Маг провел рукой над ногой старика и начал говорить, рассказывая Гермионе, что и как он делает. Для начала он сосредоточил в руках немного энергии, а потом легко и мягко пустил ее в тело больного. Эта энергия тут же возвращалась к нему. По малейшим нюансам в её силе, интенсивности окраски, не видимой простому человеку, и даже особому, магическому вкусу (или запаху — кто как чувствует), можно судить о состоянии человека, пропустившего магию через себя. Конечно, палочка бы показала всё более ясно, но палочек у них не было.

Снейп подвинулся, приглашая ассистентку присоединиться к нему. Гермиона аккуратно приподняла тяжелый шёлк своих юбок и так же встала на колени. Профессор помогал ей правильно дозировать энергию, иногда накрывая её руки своими. Несмотря на душную вонь немытого тела больного, на запах гниющего мяса, нос девушки уловил тонкий сандаловый аромат, которым успел пропитаться в сундуке камзол зельевара. А, может, так пах сам Снейп.

Диагностировать руками оказалось очень интересно. Гермиона чувствовала ладонью, как опухоль пустила отростки вдоль ноги старика. Она проследила, докуда дошло заражение, и дальше почувствовала приятную, чистую энергию здоровой плоти.

— Мисс… Гермиона, сейчас нам нужно будет сделать разрез и удалить гной. Если почувствуете себя дурно, просто отойдите в сторонку. Меня не обрадует, если вы содержимым своего желудка ещё больше загрязните рану.

Гермиона только фыркнула. Она считала, что за время своих скитаний повидала столько всего, что её уже трудно чем-нибудь шокировать до рвоты. Но, похоже, сильно переоценила свою выдержку. Профессор, обильно полив ногу больного ромом, взял скальпель и сделал быстрый точный разрез. Старик дернулся, не приходя в сознание, а по черной коже хлынула ярко-алая кровь с отчетливо видимыми белыми нитями гноя. Волшебница вскочила и, зажав обеими руками рот, ринулась к выходу из сарая. Она не успела выскочить на улицу, её вывернуло почти у двери. Благо, пол был земляной и, чтобы убрать свидетельство своего позора, ей пришлось только взять лопату и закопать остатки вчерашнего ужина. Девушки не завтракали, чтобы не испытывать ещё больших неудобств от корсета. После чего, прополоскав рот и руки водой из кувшина, стоящего на столе, ведьма мужественно вернулась к своему профессору.

Снеп уже прочистил рану, справа от него валялось несколько кусков материи, вымазанных кровью и гноем. Гермиона встала на колени на своё место слева от мага и вопросительно подняла глаза.

— Будете подавать мне те иглы, вон, видите, на крышке сундука, — зельевар, как будто, не заметил её конфуза, продолжая тем же холодным тоном давать ей указания.  
Грейнджер подавала иглы, профессор накладывал швы. Несколько раз ей пришлось помочь ему, сводя вместе края широкого разреза на ноге больного. Её больше не шокировал вид открытой раны. Она сама, без напоминания убирала кровь, сочившуюся из разрезанных сосудов. Благо, ничего крупного они не задели, крови было немного. После того, как длинный шов был закончен, Снейп намочил чистую тряпицу одним из своих зелий и аккуратно наложил её на рану. Гермиона по запаху узнала магическое ранозаживляющее и снова вопросительно поглядела на профессора.

— Нам необходимо, чтобы больной поправился как можно быстрее. От этого зависит не только мнение о нас мистера Уиндем. Барбоса, уж поверьте мне, не из тех людей, кто верит другим на слово. Нам, в первую очередь, нужно поразить его, чтобы вырваться из этого притона разбойников, — Снейп говорил на пределе слышимости, пока Гермиона длинным куском материи бинтовала ногу больного.

— Да, профессор. А зелье точно не пропало? Мы не знаем, сколько времени этот сундук простоял в пещере.

— На него наложены чары стазиса. Вы бы заметили это, если бы дали себе труд присматриваться к окружающим предметам, а не к украшениям и тряпкам.

Гермиона фыркнула:

— Между прочим, платья выбирали вы. Вот теперь и терпИте меня в качестве жены. А украшения дала Элизабет.

Ноздри Снейпа гневно раздулись, но возражать ему было нечего. Там, среди вещей жертв разбоя, были и светлые платья, расшитые золотом и драгоценными камнями. Но он счел их слишком помпезными для какой-то там «гриффиндорской выскочки». Теперь, если проверка завершится успешно, его ждет путешествие по морю на пиратском корабле в одной каюте с этой самой «невыносимой всезнайкой». Гермиона даже зажмурилась в предвкушении выражения лица Снейпа, когда он будет делить с ней еще мЕньшее пространство, чем на острове. А потом вздохнула. Разозлённый Снейп, как и разозлённая мантикора опасен, с какой стороны к нему ни подходи — спереди, сзади или сбоку.

 

**Глава 10. Тортуга. Ночь. Северус Снейп**

Нет, ну что за несносное создание. Стоит только отвернуться — эта драклова девчонка тут же во что-нибудь влипает. То на камень приземлится своей бедовой головой, то на солнцепёке уснёт. А на Тортуге её чуть не утащил в постель губернаторский сынок. Губернатор подписал патент Снейпу на следующий же день после того, как старик-негр вышел во двор. Нога у того заживала на удивление быстро. На удивление для тех, кто не знаком с универсальным ранозаживляющим Ритберга. Магов на пиратском острове оказалось раз-два и обчёлся, и палочки приобрести не удалось. Хорошо, хоть Снейп смог прикупить кое-что из ингредиентов. Теперь его сундучок полон простых, но надёжных зелий для врачевания ран, лихорадок и пищевых отравлений. К сожалению, ничего более серьёзного соорудить из имеющегося на двух островах этого мира, не удалось.

А губернатор после того, как подписал патент, устроил для Барбосы, по официальной версии, и для миссис Снейп, как подозревал сам зельевар, вечерний приём. Элизабет опять нарядила девчонку так, что у всех мужчин, присутствовавших в губернаторском дворце, слюни капали с подбородков. Интересно, когда это лохматое недоразумение с чернильными пальцами успело превратиться в прелестную молодую женщину? Профессор понимал, что нормальное питание, здоровый сон в удобной кровати и отсутствие сумасшедших дамочек, раскидывающихся непростительными, могло благотворно сказаться на внешности любой девушки. Но не настолько же!

Грейнджер,  невысокая, тоненькая, затянутая в темно-бордовый шёлк, шею, уши и волосы которой украшали мелкие кроваво-красные рубины, просто сражала всех своим наивным нежным личиком с огромными прозрачно-янтарными глазами. Волосы опять убраны в высокую причёску, несколько выпущенных прядей вьются, касаясь хрупких плеч. Талия, утянутая корсетом, кажется, может уместиться в одной мужской ладони. Грудь, в обычной одежде почти не видная, а теперь, приподнятая и оттенённая тёмным шёлком, сияет матовостью слоновой кости. Солнечный ожог был вылечен зельями из сундучка, и кожа светится здоровьем.

Немудрено, что Снейпа тут же оттеснил в уголок местный аналог высшего общества — капитаны пиратских кораблей во главе с губернатором. Элизабет немного поднатаскала девчонку в танцах, модных в это время. Благо, ничего сложного не было – только шаги и повороты. В таких платьях, действительно, даже вальс не станцуешь. Благо, его ещё не изобрели. Его «жену» приглашал то один расфранчённый тип, то другой. А когда выяснилось, что она не очень уверенно, но говорит по-французски, губернатор прицепился к ней, как клобкопух к простуженному носу.

— Док, можно вас на минутку, — высокая и тощая, но по-своему симпатичная в этом своём пышном платье второй помощник Барбосы тронула Снейпа за рукав.

— Да, мисс Суон.

— Там ваша жена уже минут пять семафорит изо всех сил: «Пожар на борту!» Вы намерены спасать, или как?

— Где? — что бы ни имела в виду эта странная девица, смысл ее фразы был предельно ясен: Грейнджер опять влипла.

— Южнее. Ещё южнее.

Следуя указаниям пиратки, Снейп увидел, как эта маггловская пародия на Люциуса Малфоя по-хозяйски обхватив девчонку за талию, куда-то её упорно тащила, что-то нашёптывая на ушко. Его ученица… дракл всё побери! В данном месте и времени – его жена! упиралась и пыталась оторвать от своей талии ладонь хозяина острова, при этом стараясь не нагрубить ему и не спровоцировать скандал. Профессор стоял у выхода из огромной бальной залы, а в противоположном ее конце невысокая хрупкая девушка проигрывала сражение, но упорно не хотела выкидывать белый флаг.

Что ж, ничего не остается, как вспомнить былые навыки. Снейп нацепил на лицо выражение «сейчас с кого-то полетят баллы» и шагнул вперёд, входя в привычный режим «слизеринский вампир на охоте». Прожжённые разбойники, убийцы и бандиты, собравшиеся в зале, конечно, мало походили на перепуганных первоклашек. Но и они, разодетые в наряды и украшения своих жертв, шарахались в стороны при его приближении, как стая сельди от носа акулы. За стремительно летящим по мраморному полу Снейпом оставалась широкая аллея, ограниченная замершими в удивлении мужчинами и женщинами. Он элегантно затормозил, вплотную подойдя к губернатору и явно нарушая его личное пространство.

— Дорогая, ты не устала?

Шёлковые переливы в голосе переводились с английского на английский: «Усохни, плесень! Это моя женщина!»

И Грейнджер, глядя на профессора восхищёнными глазами, положила свою ладонь на его согнутый локоть. Странно, раньше его стремительное появление вызывало какие угодно чувства, кроме восхищения. И вообще, Снейп привык, что эта эмоция с ним в принципе не совместима. Маг начал немного нервничать, так как девушка не отрывала от него своих лучистых глаз, совершенно игнорируя весь окружающий мир во главе с губернатором. И она так и не ответила на вопрос, который ей был задан. Пришлось повторить:

— Гермиона, милая, если ты устала, может, пойдем в гостиницу?

Видимо, уловив вопросительные интонации, это наказание кивнуло головой, по-прежнему не отводя заворожённого взгляда от его лица. Раздумывать, что случилось с его физиономией, зельевар не стал, а развернулся и повел девушку к выходу. Проход, проделанный им в толпе пиратов и их любовниц, до сих пор был цел и, кажется, стал ещё шире, так как теперь все стояли лицом к проходящей паре и провожали их взглядами, которые Снейп, как ни старался, не мог расшифровать. Особенно поразили его Элизабет, с кривой ухмылкой присевшая в реверансе, когда они проходили мимо, и Барбоса, острый взгляд которого светился узнаванием. Но бывший директор Школы Чародейства и Волшебства мог прозакладывать свою голову, палочку, да и саму школу, что не был знаком раньше с этим пиратом. Ну не мог он знать человека, умершего чуть не за три века до его рождения. И тем более, сам пират не мог видеть Снейпа. Хотя, может, какие-то предки? Кто знает, чем занимались наши пра-пра-еще-много-много-пра-дедушки до того момента, как сели в плетёное кресло и занялись мемуарами?

 Идя по слабо освещенной редкими факелами улице, ведьма все пыталась рассмотреть лицо Снейпа.

— Мисс Грейнджер, что вы пытаетесь найти у меня на лице? Второй нос? Мне, знаете ли, и одного вполне хватает. Лучше под ноги смотрите.

— Нет, сэр. Я пытаюсь понять, на кого вы похожи.

От неожиданности зельевар остановился. Заявление было настолько абсурдно, что Снейп решил ответить честно:

— На отца я похож, на отца. Которого вы, к вашему счастью, никогда не видели.

— А-а… — в голосе девушки явно слышалось разочарование.

— Мисс Грейнджер, неужели вы ждете, что я поведу вас знакомить с моими родителями? Не забывайте, что в этом мире они ещё не родились. Да и брак наш существует ровно до того момента, пока мы находимся рядом с этими надутыми павлинами — губернаторской сворой. Вы мне не жена и никогда ею не станете!

— Нет-нет, профессор, я ничего не хотела… Простите, — восхищенное выражение лица сменяется, наконец, привычно-виноватым, и Снейп разворачивается, чтобы продолжить путь к гостинице. Всё-таки, гораздо спокойнее, когда на привычные действия получаешь привычный отклик.

— А почему вдруг вас заинтересовало, на кого я похож, мисс Грейнджер?  — и какой пикси дернул его под руку продолжить разговор?

— Сэр, мне неловко, но… Девичья фамилия вашей матери ведь Принц? Вот я и подумала о родстве одного из ваших магических предков с какой-нибудь из правящих династий…

Он никогда ещё так не смеялся. Он – нет, а вот Люциус ржал именно так больше двадцати лет назад, когда заносчивый подросток попробовал вздернуть подбородок и вякнуть что-то подобное. А потом аристократ в пятидесятом поколении популярно объяснил, что ни законный потомок, ни, тем более, бастард королевского рода не мог получить такую фамилию. Эта кличка прилипала к актёрам, игравшим соответствующих персонажей в пьесах. Вот так. Шут, клоун, напяливший бумажную корону на потеху толпе. Странно, объяснение не уменьшило восторженного огонька в широко распахнутых тёмных в свете факелов глазах. Ну, и Мерлин с ней. Не истерит, с вопросами особо не лезет, будем благодарны судьбе и за это.

Ох, не к добру он успокоился. Ночью его ждало то ещё испытание. Нет, сначала всё было прекрасно. Они разошлись по своим комнатам, девчонка пожелала ему «Спокойной ночи», он, как обычно, промолчал. Но, похоже, у пиратов понятие «ночь» никак не сочеталось с понятием «спокойная». Хорошо за полночь профессор проснулся от громких криков и ударов в дверь. Вооружившись кинжалом, купленным недавно, маг вышел в коридор. Четверо пьяных мужчин, шарахаясь от одной стены к другой и награждая друг друга тумаками, переместились уже к двери Грейнджер. Спина одного из пиратов смачно впечаталась в нее, и компания двинулась дальше.

А эта безмозглая выскочка, великая ошибка природы и Минервы МакГонагалл, не нашла ничего лучше, чем высунуться в коридор в одной из тех батистовых рубашек, которые он прихватил тогда в пещере. Естественно, вся компания развернулась и, так же нетвёрдо, двинулась в обратном направлении. Снейпу пришлось выйти на свет, чтобы продемонстрировать себя и, главное, своё стальное приобретение. Но почему-то пиратов его вид не отпугнул. А эта мелкая зараза вместо того, чтобы юркнуть в его спальню и затаиться там, как бандиман под плинтусом, встала рядом и начала собирать энергию в ладонях. Пришлось хватать её в охапку и, зажав рот, чтобы не выкрикнула чего-нибудь, за что их этой же ночью сожгут на костре, ретироваться самому.

В захлопнутую за спиной дверь грузно ударило чьё-то тело, потом ещё раз. После этого пьяные выкрики и топот четырех пар растоптанных сапог удалились в сторону лестницы. Снейп продолжал машинально прижимать в себе девчонку, закрыв ей рот. Каково же было его удивление, когда он почувствовал на своей ладони влажный язычок, а другую его руку, сжимающую хрупкое тело под едва намеченной грудью, ласково погладили две теплые ладошки. Волна жара прокатилось по телу профессора под просторной длинной ночной сорочкой, и оно начало жить своей жизнью. Пришлось магу отпустить тоненькую фигурку и отступить к окну, став спиной к свету. Ох, зря он это сделал.

Грейнджер шагнула за ним. Луна заливала её своими призрачными лучами. Волосы ореолом обрамляли бледное личико с огромными омутами темных глаз. Яркий язычок мелькнул, облизнув розовые губы. Тонкая рука поднялась и дернула ленту под грудью, распустив узел. Быстрое движение плеч, и белая ткань с еле слышным шорохом лужицей растекается у стройных ног. Снейп провожает ее глазами, не решаясь поднять взгляд выше. Вот девушка поднимает одну ногу и перешагивает через рубашку. Только не глядеть! Не поднимать глаза! Поздно. Тело решило за него. Зельевар метнулся к своей кровати, поворачиваясь спиной к обольстительной нимфе, занявшей место раздражающей зубрилки. Руками вцепиться в спинку кровати, до боли сжав пальцы, чтобы отвлечься от пульсации в паху.

Проклятье! Две тонкие руки обвиваются вокруг груди, к спине прижимается такое тёплое и гибкое тело. Одна рука девушки скользит вниз по животу и касается напряженной головки через грубый лен ночной сорочки. Тело пронзает, как при ударе током. На удивление, в голове проясняется настолько, что он уже может начать говорить.

— Вон отсюда!

Руки замерли.

— Пошла вон!

Его тело освободили от такого волнующего, но неуместного плена. Теперь можно развернуться, но не выпрямляться, чтобы попытаться сорочкой скрыть низ живота. Хотя такую эрекцию никакой тканью не скроешь.

— Что это ты себе позволяешь, Грейнджер? Немедленно одевайся и выметайся отсюда!

Отшатнулась, как от пощечины. А фигурка у нее, ничего, хоть и не развита ещё. В восемнадцать лет можно и грудь, и бедра попышнее иметь. Впрочем, девчонка больше полугода жила впроголодь, пара недель нормального питания ещё не успела привести её тело в норму. Надо же, послушалась. Быстро накинула на себя рубашку. Хотя теперь, когда это наказание стоит против лунного света, разница практически не видна. Кровь шумит в ушах и пульсирует в члене.

Снейп схватил ведьму за руку и, не тратя больше слов, в два шага оказался в коридоре, а потом впихнул девчонку в дверь её собственной спальни. К счастью, зрителей не оказалось, хотя общий зал внизу продолжал гудеть. Профессор закрыл дверь заклинанием, дождался первого всхлипа за нею и вернулся к себе. Теперь необходимо было заняться собственной проблемой. Попытки не думать о молочно-нежной коже, залитой лунным светом, естественно, ни к чему не привели. И тогда маг сдался. Обхватив член рукой, он представил, как золотится эта кожа под солнечным светом. Тонкая пыльца веснушек на плечах и там, где бюстгальтер открывал маленькие нежные полушария. А дальше алебастровая белизна нетронутой солнцем кожи, розовые ореолы и крошечные горошины сосков. Пара движений — и облегчение накрыло его волной.

 

**Глава 11. «Стелла ди Маре». День. Северус Снейп**

 

 Они вышли в море рано утром. Барбоса нанял небольшой бриг под названием «Стелла ди Маре» («Морская Звезда»), чтобы он отвез его с частью команды и Снейпа с «женой» к берегам Канады, где их ждали остальные матросы, занимаясь починкой какой-то посудины. Как понял маг из путаных разъяснений Тёрнера, та потрёпанная шхуна также не являлась их кораблём. Бригантина Барбосы, которая на самом деле ему не принадлежала (похоже, у работодателей Снейпа были большие проблемы с собственностью), называлась «Чёрная Жемчужина». В данный момент она была потеряна вместе с капитаном (а Барбоса тогда кто?). Вылазка Тёрнера за деньгами как раз и была подготовительным этапом к экспедиции за кораблём и капитаном. В эту экспедицию зельевара не брали. Он должен был остаться на острове с говорящим названием Оук (дуб) и дожидаться, когда Барбоса вернётся за ним. При этом, его доля в добыче сохраняется, буде та добыча возникнет, хотя в этот раз пираты шли не разбойничать, а спасать. Профессор решил не задавать лишних вопросов, получив чёткие указания: сидеть и ждать.

Плавание прошло бы для мага спокойнее, если бы не необходимость делить тесную маленькую каюту с восемнадцатилетней девчонкой. И это было бы не страшно, если бы профессор по-прежнему видел в ней свою ученицу. Но на Тортуге она превратилась из маленькой заучки в прелестную молодую женщину. Снейп не только ловил чужие мужские взгляды, которые постоянно ныряли в декольте его якобы-жены. Он сам не всегда мог оттуда вынырнуть.

Особенно трудно пришлось, когда они лечили старика-раба в доме губернатора. Зельевар сделал всё возможное, чтобы девчонка держалась от него подальше и не отвлекала шуршанием шёлка и нежной розовостью двух маленьких полушарий так близко, что достаточно наклонить голову, и можно прикоснуться губами. Но эта Грейнджер оказалась на редкость вынослива, и, переборов единственный приступ брезгливости, вернулась, чтобы помогать ему, хотя он прекрасно мог обойтись и без её помощи. Даже быстрее бы закончил, если бы не сражался со своими глазами, всё время норовящими взглянуть влево и вниз.

А чего стóит их последняя ночь в гостинице! С утра «врач» и его «жена» не перекинулись и парой слов. Грейнджер старательно прятала глаза, хотя и не краснела, если ловила на себе его взгляд. Между ними и так не было особо доверительных отношений, а после бала у губернатора, похоже, отношения пропали вовсе. Хотя не думать о постоянно вертящейся перед глазами «лунной нимфе», становилось всё труднее.

Пока в маленьком помещении, выделенном под лазарет, не было больных, Снейп спал там, и это было ещё вполне сносно. Но после жестокого шторма, когда появились раненые, ему пришлось вернуться в каюту, выделенную им, как супругам. Но как прикажете спать на двух составленных рядом жестких сундуках, если на расстоянии протянутой руки, на узкой подвесной кровати сопит тонким носиком с трогательными веснушками та, что постоянно приходит теперь в его сны? Она шуршит в нём своими юбками, поворачивает голову с высоко поднятыми золотисто-каштановыми волосами, оглядываясь, а тяжёлая серьга с кроваво-красным камнем качается, кидая малиновые блики на белое плечо. Кладёт свою тонкую руку с подрагивающими пальчиками ему на локоть. Движением плеч скидывает тонкий батист сорочки, обнажая молочную белизну гибкого тела. Смотрит на него шоколадными глазами, в которых мерцает пламя факелов. Эти глаза становятся прозрачно-янтарными, почти оранжевыми, когда в них попадает солнце. Тогда они плавят его замерзшее сердце, заставляя кровь бежать быстрее. И эта кровь вполне предсказуемо устремляется в то место, которое утром требует к себе пристального внимания. Ему приходится вставать с восьмыми склянками, пока Грейнджер спит, пробираться в гальюн и избавляться от неудобства.

Шторм разразился на четвертые сутки плавания. К вечеру обычно пронзительно синее небо заволокли тяжёлые серые тучи. Бирюзовые волны потемнели, увеличились в размерах и обзавелись пенными гребнями. Теперь они не ластились под узкий нос старенького брига, а с грозным рокотом пытались перехлестнуть через борт. Волшебники заранее нарезали длинных лент из хлопка, прокипятили инструменты. «Ассистентка», едва избавившись от морской болезни, тут же села щипать корпию, так как ваты этот мир ещё не знал. Она наготовила ее достаточно, даже если бы пираты вступили в бой, и половина команды слегла с тяжёлыми ранами. Но оба надеялись, что такого не случится.

В тот день стемнело необыкновенно рано. Корабль раскачивался и отчаянно скрипел. Сидеть в каюте, ожидая, что очередная волна отправит его на дно, было мучительно, но выходить под пронзительный ветер и холодные струи дождя – глупо. Они должны были находиться в лазарете и ждать, когда им доставят раненых или позовут на палубу, если с доставкой возникнут проблемы. Снейп взял с девчонки клятву, что она ни в коем случае не высунет носа за дверь каюты, разве что раздастся команда «Все к шлюпкам!» или «Спасайся, кто может!»

После очередного, особенно сильного удара волны в борт, когда бриг основательно качнуло, девушка упала с койки, на которой сидела, и покатилась по полу. Снейп успел поймать её до того, как посудина выровнялась, чтобы получить очередной удар и снова начать заваливаться. Увидев выражение ужаса в карих глазах, зельевар просто посадил свою ассистентку на сундук, сел рядом с ней и крепко обнял. Команде вскоре удалось привести бриг к ветру, ужасающая качка уменьшилась, но девушка всё равно продолжала прижиматься к боку мага, а тот не стал отодвигаться. Так они и сидели обнявшись, пока дверь каюты не распахнулась, и в лазарет не ввалился рулевой, баюкая левой рукой правую, окровавленную  и искалеченную.

Грейнджер подскочила первая, схватила матроса за левый рукав и усадила к узкому столу, который они использовали как операционный. Вдвоём им удалось разогнуть руки воющего от боли мужчины. Он ничего не говорил, но и так было ясно: его правая рука сорвалась со штурвала и попала в поворотный механизм. Мизинец и безымянный палец раздробило, а со среднего сорвало ноготь.

Снейпу не нужно было даже говорить помощнице, что делать. Пока он, навалившись всем телом, распрямлял сведённую судорогой боли руку матроса на столе, девушка уже затягивала ремень, фиксируя её. Потом так же молча метнулась к шкафу и принесла бутылку рома. Рот пират открыл сам, уж что-что, а запах алкоголя он мог опознать в любой ситуации и в любом состоянии. Влив ему хорошую порцию, зельевар полил из той же бутылки пострадавшую кисть бедняги. Грейнджер, проверив натяжение фиксирующих ремней, рванулась к инструментам. Теперь маг отрывисто и чётко называл нужный ему предмет, а девушка вкладывала его в протянутую руку. Мизинец пришлось отрезать полностью, от безымянного осталась одна фаланга. Средний палец почти не пострадал, его полили ранозаживляющим и забинтовали, так же, как и остальные раны.

После чего Снейп освободил рулевого от ремней и помог лечь на койку, а Грейнджер убрала кровавые импровизированные бинты, вымыла и обработала стол и инструменты. Они опять сели на сундук, привычно обнялись и стали ждать. Бриг больше не валило с боку на бок, но теперь волны перехлёстывали через нос, норовя снести всё и всех, кто оказывался в тот момент на палубе. Что-то, видимо, недостаточно хорошо принайтовленное (прикреплённое), оторвалось и с грохотом прокатилось по палубе, чтобы с треском ломающегося дерева рухнуть за борт.

Через минуту распахнулась дверь лазарета и мокрый Тёрнер, едва узнаваемый в мешковатом плаще, прохрипел сорванным голосом, что мистера Снейпа ждут на палубе. Маг тут же рванул к выходу, по пути хватая сундучок. Грейнджер ринулась было следом, но тот успел захлопнуть дверь перед её носом. Корабль вздрогнул очередной раз, и девушка вернулась на сундук, молясь всем известным и неизвестным богам, чтобы её профессор не пострадал.

Ждать ей пришлось не долго. Дверь снова распахнулась, показалась совершенно мокрая спина Снейпа. Он за плечи втащил в лазарет матроса, и ведьма увидела, как сахарно блестит кость из перелома на его ноге. Кровь из раны мешалась с потоками воды и расплывалась розовой лужицей по полу каюты. Грейнджер стиснула зубы и попыталась как можно осторожнее поддерживать ногу орущему мужчине, пока профессор поднимал его на стол. А затем его так же зафиксировали ремнями, влили остатки рома в рот, из новой бутылки полили  на страшную рану, и Снейп, сняв совершенно мокрый камзол и закатав рукава белой рубахи, принялся совмещать сломанную кость и накладывать швы.

Самое страшное во всей этой «полевой хирургии» было то, что, несмотря на приличную дозу спиртного, раненые не пьянели. Стресс и боль не давали им отключиться. Ну, и привычка к спиртному, конечно. И первый и второй матрос перенесли операции в полном сознании. Снейп, накладывая шину и плотно фиксируя поврежденную ногу, уже пытался придумать анестезию для своих будущих больных. Он раздражённо откинул назад длинные мокрые волосы, которые тут же снова вернулись ему на лицо.

— Сэр, наклонитесь ко мне на минуту.

— Ну что еще? — процедил сквозь зубы профессор, но, тем не менее, выполнил просьбу.

Ловкие руки быстро стянули длинные волосы в хвостик одной из лент, приготовленных для бинтов.

— Всё, — Грейнджер отошла в сторону, по пути выкидывая в мусор окровавленную корпию и куски холста.

Так же осторожно второй больной был помещен на последнюю свободную кровать в лазарете. Снейп вымыл руки, при этом вода выплескивалась, увеличивая лужу на полу. Ведьма снова очистила инструменты и стол, без единого слова убрала лужи кровавой воды с пола. Маг ждал ее на сундуке под задраенным иллюминатором, в который яростно бился океан. Они снова обнялись и замерли.

Прошло несколько часов, рассвело, но никто больше не звал на помощь. Качка заметно уменьшилась, команда по-прежнему боролась со штормом. Больные стонали в соседнем помещении, но, по крайней мере, болевого шока они избежали. Снейп откинулся на стену каюты и закрыл глаза. Проснулся он от озноба, который колотил его, уснувшего в мокрой рубашке, как ему показалось, не больше минуты назад. Девчонка сладко посапывала, уткнувшись носом ему в грудь. 

— Эй, док! — в дверях стояла совершенно мокрая вторая помощница Барбосы и как-то криво улыбалась.

Зельевар замер, не решаясь переместить девушку, так доверчиво уснувшую у него на груди. Наконец, он попытался встать, одновременно поднимая свою ассистентку на руки, но спину, затекшую в неудобном положении, пронзила боль. Грейнджер проснулась от движения профессора и, увидев гримасу на его лице, вопросительно посмотрела на него. Она, конечно, поняла, в чём дело, вскочила с сундука, чтобы маг мог встать. И тут увидела стоящую в дверях девушку.

— Элизабет, что с тобой?

Та молча показала ладони. Они представляли собой две открытые раны. Кожа была практически содрана с обеих ладоней, пальцы начали опухать и превращаться в кроваво-красные сосиски.

— Руки стерла. У нас два рулевых по очереди из строя вышли. Пришлось мне…

— Что же ты сразу не пришла? — Грейнджер метнулась в лазарет, доставая из шкафчика третью бутылку рома.

— Эй, я пить не буду! Мне еще матросню гонять, чтобы они после шторма всё убрали, да воду вычерпали, — рот второй помощницы кривился, но она была полна решимости оставаться на посту, пока капитан не отпустит ее.

— Ладно, только сейчас будет очень больно. Вытерпишь? — гриффиндорка нерешительно заглянула в осунувшееся лицо пиратки.

— А куда я денусь? — усмехнулась та.

Пока девушки беседовали, Снейп успел сменить мокрую одежду и теперь встал с другой стороны от больной, крепко взяв ее за руку. Грейнджер тут же плеснула на эту руку рома. Элизабет зашипела, а ведьма уже промокала ром с кровью корпией. Она ловко вытащила занозы, смазала ладонь и пальцы подруги целебной мазью из сундучка и тщательно перебинтовала. Снейп молча взял другую руку девушки и твердо держал ее, не давая дернуться, пока ведьма проводила те же манипуляции.

Мисс Суон вертела перед глазами свои забинтованные руки, превратившиеся в два внушительных свертка белого хлопка с торчащими из них кончиками пальцев.

— И как мне теперь с эти управляться? — она попыталась согнуть пальцы, но бинты не дали. Снейп представил, что бедняжке, наверное, хочется в туалет, а штаны не снять.

— Давай, я сегодня буду тебе помогать. У вас там больше раненых нет? — тут же вылезла мелкая выскочка. Как будто и не было бессонной ночи и выматывающей качки — сначала спасём и пожалеем всех вокруг, а о себе подумаем, если время будет.

— Так, царапины.

— Пойду погляжу, — и Снейп, прихватив сундучок, вышел на палубу.

Капитан «Стелла ди Маре» оказался среди тех, кто пострадал первым. Его оглушило дверью каюты, к тому же он был пьян, поэтому командование с начала шторма взял на себя Барбоса. Теперь же два капитана, стоя на юте, выясняли отношения. Пираты, не получая указаний ни от одного из них, расползлись кто куда, засыпая на ходу. Тёрнер зарылся в приборы и карты, выясняя их нынешнее местонахождение. Поэтому мисс Суон, видя, что корабль, лишенный парусов, начинает поворачиваться на месте, а в трюме ощутимо плещется вода, металась по палубе, поливая матросов отборной бранью. Грейнджер не понимала больше половины слов, выкрикиваемых подругой, но зато матросы поняли её хорошо. Особенно, когда она, не имея возможности действовать руками, пустила в ход ноги. Они у нее были отменно длинные, и целилась девушка в основном ниже пояса.

Весь день ведьма ходила хвостиком за мисс Суон, помогая той подниматься и спускаться по узким лестницам, протискиваться в самые дальние укромные уголки корабля, но до темноты бриг был приведён в приличное состояние. Капитан давно уже принял командование своим кораблём, у штурвала стоял Тёрнер, заменяя пострадавших рулевых. Наконец, отдохнувшая вахта заняла свои места, и команда Барбосы, к которой теперь с полным правом причисляли себя маги, могла отдохнуть.

 

**Глава 12. «Стелла ди Маре». День – ночь. Гермиона Грейнджер**

 

Дура, ну какая же она дура!  Где были её хвалёные мозги, когда она разделась перед Снейпом? Перед этим убийцей и предателем! Как бы он ни защищал её сейчас, нутро не изменишь. Он хладнокровно убил человека. Друга, который поверил ему когда-то и вытащил из Азкабана. Который до самого последнего мгновения доверял ему. Почему она не вспомнила об этом, когда его сильные руки обняли её, спасая от пьяной матросни? Так нет же, растаяла, как пломбир на солнце, захотела почувствовать, а какой он на вкус — этот жесткий, как самшит, мужчина с горячим дыханием и руками, пахнущими горькими травами…

 Он, наверное, смеялся над ней, пока не уснул. Как же, мелкая визгливая заучка, ни кожи, ни рожи, зубы до подбородка, воронье гнездо на голове. Конечно, и зубы теперь в порядке, и волосы хотя бы чистые и расчёсанные. Но он ведь этого не видит. Прогнал, да ещё и дверь заклинанием запер. А она в беспалочковой магии не настолько сильна, чтобы магические запоры отпирать. Да не очень-то и хотелось. Ревела, правда, до утра, как дура.

 И о чём, спрашивается, ревела? О том, что предатель и убийца пренебрёг, видите ли, её сомнительными прелестями! Утешься тем, что Рон бы, например, не пренебрёг. Подумала так — и передёрнулась. Целоваться с Роном было ещё ничего. Правда, мешала какая-то глупая мыслишка об инцесте, вроде как целуешь собственного брата. Но обнять его вот так, как обнимала ночью Снейпа, целенаправленно вести руку вниз… Нет, до такого её фантазия как-то не доходила.

 — Он в трюме, осматривает Джонни-прыща, того здорово по башке чем-то приложило.

 — Кто в трюме? — Гермиона отвлеклась от сумбура, заполнившего ее голову с той постыдной ночи, и посмотрела на Элизабет, которая стояла рядом, облокотившись о фальшборт и свесив травмированные кисти над водой.

 — «Муж» твой. Опекун который. Что, тяжко любить мужчину, который считает тебя всё ещё маленькой неразумной девочкой? И при этом не думает, что собственная его мать наверняка в твоем возрасте уже пару детишек имела.

 — Нет, она его в тридцать родила, а больше у неё детей не было. И с чего ты взяла, что я его люблю? — ведьма попыталась изобразить возмущение, хотя сердце ухнуло в пятки. Любит? Она этого убийцу… любит? Нет!

 — Да с того, что сморишь ты на него, как бездомный пёс на кусок мяса в руке пьяного матроса, как Барбоса на яблоки, как я на Уилла, — Элизабет замолчала и, прищурившись, вглядывалась в абсолютно пустую даль, где, кроме волн с барашками пены, ничего и не было.

 — Он не тот, за кого себя выдает, — Гермиона попыталась найти хоть что-то отрицательное в том облике, который натянул на себя профессор, играя роль врача и опекуна перед наивными пиратами.

 — Да. Как и ты. Как я и Уилл. Мы все здесь носим маски. Сколько ему лет? Сорок пять-сорок семь?

 — Тридцать восемь.

 — Крепко же его жизнь потрепала. Год назад меня просватали за одного очень хорошего человека. Ему было тридцать шесть, мне семнадцать — самое лучшее сочетание для счастливого брака. Красивый, умный, талантливый моряк, блестящий адмирал. А я в простого кузнеца влюбилась. Может, выйди я замуж за Норрингтона, ничего бы этого не было. И Джек был бы жив, и адмирал карьеру свою в гальюн не спустил. И я не скиталась бы по морям, а была бы обычной богатой дамой, вела дом, ждала домой мужа со службы. Ребёнка бы уже родила, наверное.

 — Ты жалеешь, что не в того влюбилась? — странная она девушка, Элизабет. Сильная, страстная, цельная. Убийца.

 — Знаешь, нет. Мне только Норрингтона жалко. Об остальном — нет, не жалею. Если бы я тогда Джека на смерть не оставила — Уилла уже бы не было. По мне, лучше пусть ненавидит меня, но живой.

 — А почему ты не расскажешь ему всё, не попросишь прощения? Ведь ты его спасла!

 — А ему нужно было моё спасение? Особенно такой ценой? Как ни крути, факт один: я убила. А кого при этом спасла — уже не важно.

 Факт один: он убил Дамблдора. Но почему?

 Закатное солнце светило в левый борт, а они с Элизабет стояли у правого. Здесь, в тени брига,  океан потемнел, только как-то отчаянно белели шапки пены на верхушках волн, которые всё не могли успокоиться после вчерашнего шторма.

 Как там Гарри рассказывал? Они слезли с метлы на Астрономической башне, и Дамблдор пошатнулся, схватившись за грудь. Директор болел весь год, это было видно. Да еще в той пещере заставил споить ему жидкость из каменной чаши. Наверняка, яд. У Волдеморта ничего другого и быть не могло. А потом навстречу им вышел Малфой. И Дамблдор зачем-то Гарри спрятал, да ещё и «Petrificus Totalus» наложил, чтобы не вылез. А сам спокойно позволил разоружить себя «Expelliarmus». Зачем? Ведь проще было мальчишку разоружить. Или был уже настолько слаб, что не смог щит поставить? Но на Гарри же его сил хватило. И потом давай с Драко разговаривать: ты, мол, не убийца… А тот, действительно, не убийца. Он уже совсем палочку опустил, когда Пожиратели подтянулись. И тоже ждали, нет бы самим директора заавадить. А Драко вообще скис.

 Итак, как описывал Гарри: в одном конце площадки Дамблдор почти сполз по стене, держится только на силе воли да каменных перилах. Напротив — потерянный Малфой. Все его предыдущие попытки навредить директору провалились.  Вообще-то, те попытки могли удаться только при невероятном стечении благоприятных обстоятельств. Ожерелье просто не могло попасть в замок с учеником: Филч проверял каждого, а Кэти вообще не стала бы ничего прятать или пытаться проникнуть в замок тайком. Подсовывать отраву лучшему зельевару современности — нонсенс. Дамблдор не только двенадцать способов использования крови дракона открыл. У него куча трудов по таким тонким зельям, что в школе их не проходят, но она-то читала. Третья попытка — и никак. Даже не пытается сымитировать «Avada Kedavra», и уйти с башни не может. Шаг в сторону — и Пожиратели направят палочки на него, а потом будут убиты и его родители.

 И тут пришёл Снейп. Ставим себя на его место и видим: беззащитный слабый старик, почти без сознания. Напротив беззащитный мальчишка, пока еще в сознании, но помощи от него никакой. За его спиной двое Пожирателей навели палочки на Дамблдора. За спиной? А на Дамблдора ли были наведены палочки? Если Драко не выполнит поручения Лорда, он умрёт первым. А потом уже можно расправиться с директором. Слева Беллатрикс, уж в её силе и скорости Гермиона могла убедиться воочию — три не самые слабые ученицы ничего не могли с ней сделать. Справа оборотень, который только и ждёт, кому бы в глотку вцепиться. Снейп толкнул Малфоя, поставив его перед собой, загородив от Кэрроу.

 Если бы Снейп был заодно с Пожирателями, то он бы, конечно, убив Дамблдора, пустил Фенрира и Беллатрикс расчищать перед собой дорогу. И по трупам учеников спокойно бы дошёл до антиаппарационного барьера. Но он провёл их тайным учительским ходом, так что никто не пострадал, кроме Билла, которого ещё на пути в башню помял Грейбэк.

 Ну, Гермиона, думай, а что бы ты сделала на месте Снейпа, будучи членом Ордена Феникса и учителем школы? «Avada» в Беллатрикс? Сдвоенное заклятье от Кэрроу, а Грейбэк перегрызает горло директору или Драко. Напасть на Фенрира? То же самое, только Белла убьет Дамблдора, а потом они схватят мальчишку и, перешагнув через твой труп, спустятся в коридоры Хогвартса. Напасть на брата и сестру, которые стоят за твоей спиной? Развернуться не успеешь — и ты мёртв. И это не считая Нерушимого Обета, который, по словам Гарри, дал Снейп Нарциссе. Выход остаётся один: убить директора, спасая тем самым жизнь Драко.

 И ещё необходимо было увести из школы Пожирателей Смерти. Грейбэк уже предвкушал, сколько внизу ждёт детей, которым он может перегрызть глотки. Да и Беллатрикс никогда перед смертельным заклятьем долго не думала. Погибни Снейп — в Хогвартсе была бы резня. Так вот, в чём было дело: слизеринский декан спасал их всех: учителей, учеников, фениксовцев. А они заклеймили его предателем.

 Впрочем, это клеймо помогло впоследствии декану стать директором. Магглорождённые ученики, кроме неё и Дина, все были в школе.  Каково им там приходилось — она не спрашивала, но они были сыты, одеты и под крышей. В отличие от взрослых магглорождённых волшебников, которые хватали её за подол, прося подаяние на улицах Лондона.

 Ох, дура она, дура! Как же она сразу не догадалась? Ведь Гарри ринулся тогда следом за ними. Пять Пожирателей, не считая мелкого Малфоя. А они его не только не убили, даже не захватили, чтобы своему змееЛорду на блюдечке преподнести! Снейп, по словам Гарри, сказал, что Поттер принадлежит Волдеморту. Ну, так хватай и тащи! А они заклинаниями давай перебрасываться, как на уроке. Преподаватель ЗОТИ еще и лекцию успел прочесть о пользе окклюменции и невербальных проклятий.

  Учителя остались учителями. Один пожертвовал жизнью, чтобы спасти детей, а другой — честью. А теперь и жизнью, потому что Волдеморт убил его, надеясь стать хозяином старшей палочки. И Снейп даже намёком, даже мысленно не показал, что истинным хозяином её был Драко Малфой. До того момента, конечно, когда Гарри вырвал у него из рук все палочки, в том числе и Старшую. Вот тебе и убийца. Предатель. Его предательство спасло больше жизней, чем все подвиги того же Моуди, земля ему пухом.

 Но почему же он не сказал об этом, когда она спрашивала? Почему или орал, или менял тему разговора? Надо рассказать ему то, о чём она сама догадалась. Что не считает его предателем. И убийство это было вынужденное. Такое, как у Элизабет. Она тоже убила одного друга, чтобы выжили все. И она любит Снейпа. Северуса. Да, точно. Она любит Северуса Снейпа. И так сразу стало легко и понятно.

 О, конечно, Гермиона, пылая энтузиазмом, ворвалась в каюту и выложила профессору всё, до чего додумалась, исключая своё последнее открытие. Признаться в любви Ужасу Хогвартских Подземелий у неё язык не повернулся. Особенно после слов:

 — Ваши умозаключения можете оставить для Пинто и Раджетти. Это вполне в их духе — наивные рыцарские романы, самопожертвование, «жизнь за други своя»… Впрочем, вы можете перенести ваш бред на бумагу и издать его. Думаю, будет пользоваться успехом среди юных барышень и дуреющих от скуки ведьм мерлиновского возраста.

 И посмотрел свысока, чуть сощурив глаза и поджав губы. Гермиона задохнулась, пытаясь возразить, но не нашла нужных слов, а оскорблять человека, которого только что в лицо назвала героем, было как-то неловко.

 На вторую ночь после шторма они проснулись от криков и звона металла на палубе. Снейп в темноте соскользнул со своего сундука, как будто и не спал вовсе, а Гермиона запуталась в тонком одеяле.

 — Тссс… — теплый палец прижался к губам девушки, еле слышный шепот коснулся уха, — не двигайтесь.

 И профессор тут же одним движением бесшумно переместился к двери в помещение госпиталя. Луч лунного света отразился от холодной стали клинка — верный кинжал уже скользнул магу в руку. А в соседней каюте разгоралась драка:

  — Сгинь, Гнус! Доктор с женой нам жизни спас! — голос рулевого, который без пальцев. Судя по звуку, он стоит прямо за дверью в каюту «доктора» Снейпа.

 — Да не трону я твоего коновала! Мне он и не нужен. А вот жёнушкой ему придётся поделиться! — гнусавый голос незнакомого матроса. Профессор как-то обмолвился, что почти половина команды «Стелла ди Маре» больна сифилисом. Видимо, это один из тех, кто уже потерял свой нос.

 — Уйди, Гнус!

 — А то что? Прирежешь меня?

 — Уйди, не доводи до греха!

 Глухой стук, удар, скрежет железа, сдавленный хрип.

 — Встретимся в аду, святоша! — дверь распахнулась, в проеме показалась невысокая, но на удивление широкая фигура.

 Проблеск клинка — и пират уже валится на пол, хрипя и булькая кровью. Гермиона зажала рот руками, чтобы не закричать, укрылась с головой и съёжилась в своей узкой продавленной многими поколениями пиратов койке. Глядя на драку, завязавшуюся в тесной каюте, через узкую щёлочку, она мучительно соображала, чем может помочь Снейпу. А он, опрокинув Гнуса на тех, кто ломился в дверь следом за ним, загородил собою проём.

 — Ты это, док, ты брось железяку-то! Мы тебя не тронем. Только бабу твою чуток пощупаем — и всё. Делиться надо, док. Чтобы всё по-честному! Тебе долю с нашей добычи, нам — с твоей, — и резкий неприятный хохот нескольких глоток.

 Кто-то из тех, кто вломился в лазарет, принёс лампу, и вся сцена предстала перед Гермионой, как гротескный театр теней. На переднем плане высокая худая фигура мага: ноги чуть согнуты в коленях, корпус немного наклонён вперёд, руки полусогнуты. На левой намотана какая-то тряпка, видимо, камзол (и когда только успел), а в правой холодно поблёскивает кинжал. Перед ним плотной стеной низкорослые пираты. Сколько — не видно, лампа качается, головы то появляются в её свете, то исчезают. Гнус, видимо, так и валяется под ногами, до него свет не достаёт, пираты загораживают.

 — Только суньтесь, падаль. Переведу вас на должность, которой вы только и заслуживаете, — акулий корм! — шипение зельевара, доводящее первоклашек до энуреза, на обладателей лужёных глоток подействовало, как приглашение пропустить стаканчик, — они двинулись вперёд всей толпой, но, по счастью, застряли в дверях.

 — Сивый! Оттащи Гнуса в сторону — отгнусавил своё! — распоряжался кто-то из задних рядов. — Козявка! Саблю спрячь! Кэп велел брать коновала живьём.

 — Охренел? Он уже завалил Гнуса!

 — Кэп повесит тебя просушиться на рее, если этот шпак сдохнет! Если так не терпится — пощекочи легонько, чтобы копыта не откинул, — обладатель командирского тона тоже чуть гнусавил.

 Труп оттащили, и двое матросов одновременно протиснулись в узкую дверь. Снейп отбил кинжалом широкое лезвие абордажной сабли тощего мелкого пирата, подставив левую руку под клинок второго, толстошеего и кривоногого. Резкий рывок в сторону, и сабля первого острием опускается на голову второго, который потянулся за своим кинжалом, застрявшим в ткани. Гермионе не очень хорошо было видно, но, кажется, первый получил еще и пинок, потому что выпустил свое оружие и упал на пол, рядом со своим товарищем, заливающим кровью пол каюты. А в освободившийся дверной проём лезли озверевшие от крови бандиты. Снова звон железа, глухие удары, и на Снейпа наваливаются сразу двое. Все падают на пол, но зато поднимается тот, что был с саблей, получивший от Снейпа пинок в причинное место. И последний, который командовал — повыше, покрепче остальных. Он стоит в дверях, в одной руке лампа, а в другой пистолет, направленный на девушку.

 — Высунь грабки из-под одеяла, краля. И учти, если в них будет пистоль или ножик — твоему муженьку не поздоровится.

 Если бы в руках у Гермионы и был пистолет, она, конечно, уже разрядила бы его в одного из тех, кто ломился в каюту. Но, увы. Безоружная, беззащитная, одна против разгорячённых дракой и похотью пиратов… Ужас слепящей волной накатил на девушку. Она непроизвольно вскинула руку, как будто ладонь могла защитить её от пули. И произошло то, чего не случалось с ней больше семи лет. Неконтролируемый выброс магии впечатал тощего пирата в его командира. Тот, видимо от неожиданности, спустил курок. Тело матроса вспухло спереди волдырем, который сразу лопнул, разбрасывая вокруг тёмно-багровые брызги. Что-то прожужжало возле уха Гермионы, ударилось в дощатую переборку позади её койки. Медленно, как будто воздух вдруг стал плотным, и его приходилось продавливать, матрос начал оседать на пол. Лампа упала, покатилась по полу, расплёскивая масло, и погасла. А из грудной клетки стоящего в дверях пирата торчало тускло блестевшее лезвие абордажной сабли.

 И время сдвинулось с места. Гермиона не стала смотреть, кто пришел им на помощь, а выскользнула из койки и ринулась растаскивать груду тел посреди каюты.

 — Северус! Северус, где ты? Подожди… Я сейчас…

 Пираты были неимоверно тяжёлые, но, отвалив второе тело и освободив лежащего под ними профессора, она приникла к его груди, стараясь сквозь собственные всхлипы разобрать стук сердца.

 — Слезь с меня… глупая девчонка, — голос прерывался, но Снейп пытался презрительно шипеть, как будто он в школе застал её на прогулке по замку после отбоя, а не валялся в луже крови после сражения с пятью бандитами.

 — Жив… Боже… Мерлин, жив! Ты ранен, Северус? Где? — быстрые ладошки обшарили тело мага, чтобы на ощупь проверить целостность.

 — Я не ранен. Прекрати меня лапать, нахалка! Вытащи из сундучка костерост. И зажги уже лампу, перепутаешь ещё, от великого ума, со слабительным.

 Гермиона схватила лампу, совершенно неосознанно зажгла ее невербально и беспалочково, подскочила к сундучку. Так, костерост разводится десять капель на полстакана воды. Как у неё в руках оказался кубок, откуда в нём взялась вода, она так и не поняла, но раздумывать над этим не было времени — надо было считать капли.

 — Давайте, я помогу вам, — девушка осторожно подняла голову зельевара, стараясь не потревожить грудную клетку — дышал он с трудом.

 — Сэр, вы сможете встать?

 — Зачем это, мисс Грейнджер?

 — Чтобы лечь на койку. На полу кровь…

 — У меня сломаны ребра, безмозглое вы создание. Если я лягу на ваше, с позволения сказать, ложе, у меня сформируется горб. А я не хочу им обзаводиться на потеху всяким выскочкам.

 — Но пол…

 — Жёсткий. Этого достаточно. Кровь отмоете утром, когда мои кости срастутся, и я смогу освободить вам поле деятельности.

 — Да, сэр.

 — Нечего тут изображать надо мной скорбящую вдову. Проверьте лучше, как там наши пациенты.

 Гермиона ринулась из каюты, оскальзываясь на тёмно-багровых лужах и перешагивая через неподвижные тела. Первый их раненый был мертв — Гнус вспорол ему живот, — и защитник доктора и его «жены» валялся у двери, зажимая сведёнными в судороге пальцами сизые кольца вывалившихся кишок. Зато второй, со сломанной ногой, был жив, только без сознания. Он сумел подняться, допрыгать по стеночке до двери в каюту врача и проткнуть последнего из нападавших его же саблей. После чего сознание покинуло беднягу, он упал на пол, заливая лазарет кровью из разошедшегося шва. Гермиона, глотая слезы, быстро вымыла руки, обработала и зашила рану, но перетаскивать раненого на постель не стала — всё равно сил не было. А колдовать без палочки она по-прежнему не решалась.

 Так её и нашла Элизабет — сидящую на полу возле сундука. Гермиона подложила под голову своего профессора изрезанный клинками камзол и осторожно гладила Снейпа по слипшимся от чужой крови волосам. А вокруг остывали тела тех, кто ворвался к ним в каюту.

 Мисс Суон рассказала, что капитан «Стелла ди Маре» решил забрать себе не только плату за проезд, но и все деньги, что вёз Уилл, и продукты, которыми был нагружен старенький бриг. А для этого всего-то и надо было — убить трёх офицеров, да двух матросов. Врача они хотели заставить работать на них, только не подумали, что он будет сражаться за себя и свою женщину, как безумный. Но, как ни странно, не вся команда решилась выполнить приказ капитана. Примерно половина матросов перешли на сторону Барбосы и помогли перебить тех, кому золото и прелести двух девушек в мужской одежде затмили разум.

 

**Глава 13. Остров Оук. Ночь. Северус Снейп**

 

Снейп спустился на берег. Куда угодно, только подальше от этой несносной девчонки. Ещё один вопрос, ещё один такой пронзительный взгляд — и он не выдержит. А что, собственно, он может сделать? Ударит её? Немыслимо. Наорёт? Не подействует. Уйдёт в лес? Не выход. Островок — две мили на три. Настырная пигалица скоро его найдёт и снова с каким-нибудь вопросом привяжется. Придётся просто сбежать на прибрежную скалу, подставить лицо ветру и надеяться, что девчонка останется дуться в хижине. Связался чёрт с младенцем. Говорят, их устами глаголет истина.

 Ладони удобно легли на нагретый за день камень, морские брызги, изредка долетавшие до лица, охлаждали горящую кожу, ветер трепал отросшие волосы.

 Вот также и тогда, год назад, на Астрономической башне… Когда Флитвик прибежал к нему, крича, что в замок пробрались Пожиратели. Он представлял угрозу, маленький, но очень искусный маг. И прежде всего, для самого себя. Он бы кинулся в бой, стараясь разоружить и остановить ошалевших от вседозволенности отморозков. Но те, кого впустил в школу глупый мальчишка с непомерными амбициями, церемониться бы не стали. А от «Avada Kedavra» щитов ещё не придумали. Пришлось оглушить своего бывшего учителя и оставить в подземельях под парой простых запирающих заклятий.

 Как мелкой пигалице удалось всё точно угадать? Её же не было с ними там, на продуваемой всеми ветрами верхней площадке Астрономической башни. А что рассказал Поттер — можно представить: «Слизняк-Малфой  разревелся, а потом пришел Снейп, убил директора и сбежал».

 А эта невероятная девчонка даже о роли Кэрроу догадалась. Директор их не интересовал, они пришли, чтобы убить Малфоя. Если убрать Драко — Люциус пойдёт вразнос, и страшно даже подумать, что натворит обезумевшая от горя Нарцисса. Ну, порешат Малфои пару-тройку приближённых Лорда. Да даже десяток — не жалко. А потом хозяин уничтожит их. И место рядом с ним освободится для тех, кто так рвётся в Ближний Круг, что готов для этого резать своих. Для Кэрроу. Единственное, что их тогда сдерживало, — это боязнь, что Беллатрикс не простит им убийства племянника, единственного наследника двух родов. А сражаться с миссис Лестрейндж — дураков нет. Она между двумя «авадами» даже вдоха не делает.

 Потом была аудиенция у Лорда. Балансирование по тонкому лезвию между правдой и ложью. «Да, милорд, Драко не смог убить Дамблдора... Нет, милорд, он пытался... Это моя вина, милорд, это я не дал ему проявить себя… Несомненно, милорд, он бы сделал это, если бы я дал ему время собраться с духом». И призвать в свидетели этих недоумков, Грейбэка, Лестрейндж и Кэрроу. Они подтвердили, конечно, ведь всё примерно так и было. Вытерпеть по паре «Cruciatus»: мальчишке — за то, что не выполнил приказ, зельевару — за то, что выполнил. Том на радостях даже Ближний Круг расширил, исполнил голубую мечту Кэрроу. У Лорда было благодушное настроение: старый враг пал, теперь между Томом и мировым господством стояли только мелкий удачливый мальчишка да глупое пророчество.

 Как она могла понять всё это? Ни орденцы, ни Пожиратели не допёрли, почему так все вышло. Почему он Дамблдора убил, а Грейбэка в коридоры Хогвартса не пустил? Почему Поттера не захватил? А ведь возможность была, еще какая возможность, когда недоумок у его ног без палочки валялся! Впрочем, что теперь гадать? Пути назад ему нет. Если удастся выжить — где-то придётся начинать всё с самого начала. В чужой стране, без денег, без поддержки. Что ж, не привыкать. А умрёт или авроры с того света вытащат, чтобы дементорам скормить, — значит, судьба такая.

 А эта реинкарнация Ровены и Годрика в одном лице ещё и выдала: что бы ни случилось, останется с ним, Снейпом. Глупая девчонка. Да на что она ему нужна? Возись с ней, следи, чтобы никто не обидел да сама ни во что опасное не влезла. И эта её тонкая гибкая фигурка, нежная кожа и невероятные глаза цвета гречишного мёда! Он же не железный, терпеть все это. А она ещё так смотрит последнее время. Странно смотрит. На него так никто не смотрел. Нечитаемое выражение глаз. Ну не может же это быть тем, чем кажется: нежностью и любовью. Это должно быть что-то другое, но что? Глупость какая-нибудь очередная. Вроде того бреда, что приключился с ней после драки с матросами «Стелла ди Маре». Надо же, чего только этим девчонкам с перепугу в голову ни придёт. Ещё и посмела его по имени называть! Неслыханная наглость! Хорошо, что быстро сама опомнилась, на «вы» перешла. И плохо, что нет баллов, чтобы снять их за неуважение к старшим.

 Только бы эту неугомонную до конца довести. А то ведь стоит отвернуться — тут же  во что-нибудь вляпывается. Вечно этой выскочке неймётся. Ночами своих безголовых приятелей из всяческих смертельно опасных приключений вытаскивала, а днём на уроке от её вытянутой руки спасения не было. Всё-то она знает лучше всех, всё-то ей не терпится продемонстрировать свои успехи. А здесь ни книг, ни конспектов. Другая на её месте с него бы не слезла, пока он половину их общего жалования на наряды и драгоценности не потратил. Благо, уж где-где, а на пиратском острове и того, и другого было вдосталь. А эта успокоилась на двух платьях, которые он нашел. Да и платья-то оказались не подходящими для юной девушки. Молчит, даже не упрекнула. Вместо того, чтобы с Тёрнером заигрывать — красавец, умница и свободен, — ломает голову над его, Снейпа, прошлым. Оно ей надо? Уборку в каюте и в хижине на себя взяла. Во время шторма и после того побоища сама всё вымыла, пришедшего по приказу Барбосы матроса выгнала в шею вместе с его шваброй. Ей бы в истерике биться — столько трупов зараз, а она тряпкой по полу елозит. Своими маленькими руками с тонкими пальчиками. Даже жалко её было. Но ничего, тащит ведро с красной от крови водой, руки тоже по локоть красные, и улыбается. Они бы в школе так за собой котлы убирали. Впрочем, её-то котел всегда к концу урока блестел.

 Странно, но здесь, наедине с ним, она, кажется, больше молчит, чем в школе. Только спросит что-нибудь из той, тайной его жизни. Как получилось, что меч в лесу Дин оказался, да какой у него патронус. Снейп отмалчивался или сбегал на берег. Оправдываться, объяснять свои поступки — что может быть унизительнее? Он всю свою сознательную жизнь унижался. Перед отцом, умоляя не бить мать. Перед «мародёрами» этими, просто потому, что они нападали толпой и имели возможность унизить. Перед Лордом, который вообще считал унижение единственным способом общения. Перед Дамблдором, когда ползал на коленях и умолял спасти Лили. Больше он никого никогда не умолял — бесполезно. И никогда никому ничего не объяснял, кроме, конечно, учебного материала толпе балбесов, которые, впрочем, всё равно его не слушали.

Почему-то объяснять что-то, отличное от учебного материала, всегда унизительно. А перед Грейнджер ему унижаться не хотелось. Лучше «Crucio» вместо завтрака, обеда и ужина, чем пытаться объяснить этой кареглазой, почему ты сделал так, а не иначе, и мучиться сомнениями, а правильно ли она поняла твои мотивы. Глупость какая. Ну почему его должно волновать, понимает ли тебя наглая малявка? А вот волнует.

 Плохо будет, если действие Глотка Живой Смерти закончится раньше, чем это лохматое недоразумение из комы выйдет. Тогда его выкинет в реальный мир, а беспомощная девушка останется одна среди пиратов. В реальный? А этот какой? Здесь они испытывают голод и жажду.  Сортир, извиняюсь, регулярно посещают. Месячные на Тортуге у девчонки прошли, он по запаху определил. Как она ни подмывалась, запах свежей крови имеет удивительную способность проникать всюду. И сегодня, когда он сбежал на берег, она валялась в хижине, прижав колени к животу, бледная как смерть.  Ничего, он тайком в чай болеутоляющего капнул из сундучка, скоро должно полегчать.

 Пираты две недели назад отчалили полным составом, оставив их сторожить большую хижину, кое-как сляпанный док с деревянными подъёмными механизмами и несколько акров дубовой рощи. После неудавшегося бунта, когда Барбоса зарезал капитана «Стелла ди Маре», оставшиеся в живых перешли в его команду. Вскоре они на двух ветхих кораблях — старом бриге и еще более старой шхуне — отправились куда-то к берегам Китая. А значит, плавание продлится месяц только в одну сторону. Да месяц обратно, если всё у Барбосы сложится удачно.

  История повторялась: они с Грейнджер вдвоем на острове, только на десяток градусов севернее. Мало того, начинка у этого островка примерно та же, что у вулканической скалы в Карибском море. Похоже, не первое поколение пиратов использовало островок в заливе Фанди у берегов Новой Шотландии как филиал банка Гринготтс. Под землёй пряталась большая пещера, к ней прорыт ход, укреплённый каменными блоками. Сделано даже фальшивое дно — мощное дубовое перекрытие засыпано каменной крошкой, на ней стоит сундук с серебром и несколькими золотыми монетками. На случай, если кладоискатель найдёт-таки вход в тоннель, он увидит это богатство и не будет искать дальше. А под слоем крошки скрыт люк, который ведёт в саму пещеру. Когда-то, видимо, здесь действительно были спрятаны сундуки с золотом. Теперь лишь несколько разломанных дубовых досок — остатки тех сундуков — да мешок, что Тёрнер привез с Острова Мёртвых, изрядно полегчавший.

Барбоса оставил их одних в уверенности, что сами они с острова не выберутся, вход в тоннель не найдут, а найдут — так серебра с них хватит. Но он не знал, что имеет дело с волшебниками. После конфуза на Исла-де-Муэртэ, когда маг пропустил пещеру сокровищ под ногами, Снейп проверял все поверхности, куда заносила его судьба. Так он и нашел этот обанкротившийся тайник, уже после отбытия его хозяев. Грейнджер обрадовалась находке, как хаффлпаффец навозной грядке. Именно в таком ключе. Она разгребла завалы досок, тёрнеровский мешок поставила в ближний угол, в него же засунула несколько найденных среди щепок монет и занялась благоустройством дальнего конца пещеры. Первое, что волшебница-недоучка попыталась сотворить, — иллюзию каменной стены, перегородившую пещеру пополам. Иллюзия вышла корявая, продержалась пять минут, задрожала и растаяла, но девчонка не угомонилась.

 Новоявленным Робинзонам пираты оставили запасы солонины и оружие, теперь бы научиться из него стрелять. Эти их однозарядные ружья — легче зайца догнать и прикладом прибить, чем пулей в него попасть. Но Снейп упорно пытался стрелять, а когда терял терпение — глушил зверька прицельным «Stupefy». Правда, без палочки больше доставалось окрестным кустам, чем добыче. Но за всё время их пребывания на острове к солонине они ни разу не притронулись, что наполняло бывшего директора гордостью. А ещё на острове оказалось неисчислимое множество трав, которые в конце июня как раз достигли оптимальной стадии для сбора и заготовки. И зельевар каждый день возвращался с охоты с мешком, набитым пучками трав, корешками, веточками и соцветьями.

 Грейнджер в это время оборудовала из обрезков досок из дока и остатков сундука примитивный стеллаж у дальней стены пещеры. Потом она перетащила в свой закуток под землёй один из топчанов, на которых спали матросы. И всё тренировала свою иллюзию.

 Снейпов сундучок с волшебными зельями перекочевал в пещеру, а вместо него Грейнджер оборудовала новый, заняв один из пустовавших в хижине. Теперь они варили зелья из того, что профессор приносил из своих экспедиций и ингредиентов, приобретённых на Тортуге. Кроветворное, болеутоляющее, ранозаживляющее, слабительное, закрепляющее… Отсутствие большинства магических ингредиентов угнетало профессора, и он, выполнив свою часть работы, всё чаще уходил на восточный берег острова, садился на камень и глядел вдаль, туда, где берега не нарушали ровной линии, разделяющей синее небо и синюю воду.

 — Профессор, а если в кроветворное дубовой коры добавить, зелье же своих свойств не потеряет? — появилась за спиной, он даже и не услышал её шагов.

 — Не потеряет. Только не понятно, зачем это вам, мисс Грейнджер, понадобилось: добавлять в кроветворное дубильные вещества. Они же сгущают кровь?

 — А мне это и надо. Яд Нагайны разжижает кровь, поэтому Артура Уизли долго не могли вылечить. А если в кроветворное добавить коагулянт, он будет нейтрализовывать действие яда, пока тот полностью не расщепится противоядием.

 — Какой ещё яд Нагайны? Грейнджер, о чём это вы бормочете? — надо проверить, не напекло ли девице голову. Или он с болеутоляющим переборщил? Что-то она запуталась во времени и пространстве.

 — Это очевидно. Если я всё же не умерла, у меня появится шанс спасти вас.

 — Спасти? Каким, интересно, образом? Наши истинные тела ещё даже не появились на свет! Мы с вами находимся здесь временно, пока не пришли в себя. Когда-нибудь мы очнемся, и ничего этого не будет — ни острова, ни океана.

 — Профессор, я знаю этот остров. Я читала про него. В середине девятнадцатого века трое кладоискателей найдут тот сундук с серебром, что стоит на фальшивом полу. Будут ходить слухи и про пещеру, но в неё так и не проникнут. А ещё та дамба, которая служит для осушения дока, она же запирает пещеру. Помните, там дубовый люк. Если его закрыть и начать осушать  док, то вода пойдет по второму ярусу, а пещера под ним останется сухая.

 — И что из того, мисс Грейнджер? Согласен, на Земле не много островов с таким хитрым устройством, но где гарантия, что мы с вами находимся в том же самом пространстве, но в другом времени? Не забывайте, в реальном мире у меня на шее рана, а здесь её нет.

 — Гарантии никакой, конечно. Но всё же, давайте оставим ваш лекарский сундучок здесь, профессор. А когда пираты вернутся за нами, мы возьмем с собой тот большой сундук, что мы с вами подготовили.

 — Да делайте, что хотите, Грейнджер, только оставьте меня в покое! И не смейте мешать кроветворное с коллагеном, если не хотите, чтобы ваш пациент умер от тромбоза.

 — Хорошо, сэр, не буду, — прищелкнула языком и убежала, оставив его наедине с волнами.

 Вообще-то, идея этой лохматой непоседы не так уж и безумна. Монеты, одежда, оружие этого века практически не отличаются от таких же предметов, только упрятанных за стекло музейных витрин. Попасть бы еще раз на Исла-де-Муэртэ, проверить, что же там фонило магией в дальнем углу? Может, волшебная палочка? Было бы совсем не лишне.

 Насчет невозможности аппарации без палочки он, конечно, Грейнджер просто пугал. Иначе множество маленьких волшебников не дожили бы до поступления в магические школы, не успев увернуться от падающего камня или нападающего хищника. Можно мгновенно перемещаться без палочки. Правда, это требует гораздо бόльших усилий и сосредоточенности.

 А через три дня его расщепило, когда он учился аппарировать беспалочково. Не сильно, но болезненно — кожа со спины и чуть пониже осталась где-то на западном конце острова, а всё остальное благополучно брякнулось на восточный и тут же потеряло сознание. Очнулся он в пещере на том самом топчане, который эта настырная девчонка полдня левитировала по подземному ходу. Он принципиально не стал ей тогда предлагать свою помощь, думал, помучается с люками да и бросит свою затею. Не бросила.

 — Ну вот, а вы ворчали, куда я столько зелий варю. Кстати, и мазь ранозаживляющая тоже пригодилась.

 Маленькие ладошки едва касались саднящей спины, холодок мяты облегчал жжение. Задница уже не болит, она что, и там тоже мазала?

 — Теперь выпейте болеутоляющее и Сон без сновидений.

 — Грейнджер, откуда зелья? Вы что, в мой сундук залезли?

 — И залезла. Вы мне нужны живой и здоровый. А ранозаживляющее я уже на замену заготовила. Выварила кору дуба, зверобой, крапиву и тысячелистник, смешала с желатином и наложила стазис, чтобы не высохло. Лучше бы, конечно, глицерин или слизь флоббер-червя, но где же их здесь взять? А желатина у меня много — я все кости, которые после пиратских обедов остались, собрала и выварила. А я, знаете, как перепугалась? Слышу, что-то как стукнет! Выбегаю, а это вы лежите, и весь в крови. Я уж думала, мы снова дома, в Хогвартсе, только гляжу — дубы вокруг и море рядом шумит. И никакой Визжащей хижины. А это вас расщепило. Пейте, пейте! Как без палочки аппарировать, так мы первые, а как лекарство горькое выпить, так сразу морщимся!

 — Грейнджер!

 — Что?

— Заткнись!

 Надо же, заткнулась. Вздохнула, пузырьки на стол отнесла и присела рядом. Руку свою на его затылок положила, волосы перебирает. А они, между прочим, со вчерашнего вечера не мытые и с утра не расчесанные, а, значит, сальные и спутанные. Но прогнать девчонку сил уже не было, и Снейп провалился в сон без сновидений.

 Проснулся он от того, что в нос ему лезли настырные лёгкие пряди. Несносная девчонка спала сидя, положив голову на его подушку. Нет, ну какой смысл просиживать ночь у его постели? Он же не умирающий! Зелья работают, как надо, спина уже целая, он даже во сне на неё перевернулся и боли не почувствовал. Шрамы, правда, останутся. Но это не страшно, стриптиз ему не танцевать. Магу представилось, как он, извиваясь у шеста, сбрасывает черную мантию, а под ней — голая ободранная спина и такая же ободранная задница. Он призывно оглядывается через плечо, взмахивая сальными прядями и демонстрируя всем свой выдающийся нос. От этой картины рот кривится в горькой усмешке. И тут Грейнджер проснулась.

 — Профессор… У вас такая замечательная улыбка…

 А у тебя, чудо неразумное, она просто волшебная. От одного взгляда этих тёмно-вишневых глаз сердце пропускает удар, а потом несётся вскачь, кровь начинает стучать в ушах, руки подрагивают. Мягкие нежные губы легонько касаются его небритой щеки…

 — Что ты делаешь, глупая девчонка?

 — То, о чем мечтала уже месяц. Целую вас, — она отводит рукой волосы, закрывающие его ухо, и чуть прикусывает мочку.

 — Прекрати, — а руки уже живут своей жизнью. Одна ласково поглаживает затылок под пушистыми легкими волосами, а вторая добралась до тёплой нежной девичьей спины под рубашкой. — Завтра ты об этом пожалеешь.

 — Завтра? — лёгкий поцелуй в ложбинку чуть ниже уха. — Какое завтра? — ещё один поцелуй, теперь под подбородком. — У мертвецов нет завтра, — мелкие зубки чуть прикусывают шею. — У них есть только сегодня и сейчас, — влажный язычок облизывает впадинку над ключицами.

 — Грейнджер, что ты со мной делаешь? — это уже стон, сигнал о сдаче, белый флаг на мачте.

 И маленькая женщина, поняв это, смеется тихим довольным смехом. Она отрывается от него, чтобы снять через голову свою рубаху и остается только в просторных холщовых штанах. Маленькие белые груди с розовыми ореолами и торчащими чуть в стороны горошинами сосков выделяются на фоне загорелого тела. Они такие нежные, трогательные в золотистом свете факела. Их так хочется накрыть руками, ощутить это совершенство гладкой юной кожи, почувствовать, как твердый сосок упирается в ладонь. Тонкая спина выгибается под его руками, и Снейпа накрывает желанием прижать к себе эту невинную развратницу. Вдавить её в топчан под собой, размазать по своему горящему телу, ворваться в неё и умереть в ней.

Вместо этого он вдруг ощущает прохладу пещеры, коснувшуюся живота, ног и напряжённого, пульсирующего члена. Гермиона, да, теперь уже Гермиона, одним движением отбросила одеяло и жадно рассматривает его обнажённое тело. Сама же, между прочим, и раздела вчера, когда обрабатывала ободранную спину и задницу.

 — На меня ещё никогда так не смотрели.

 — Как так? — в лихорадочно блестящих шоколадных глазах мерцают отблески факела.

 — Как будто я съедобен.

 — Ты сладкий, — она нагибается, перекидывает ногу через его бедро и опускается сверху.

 — Ложь, — грубая холстина едва не царапает нежную кожу, натянутую, с выступившими венами, завязка давит на головку так, что хочется взвыть. Он быстро просовывает руку и дёргает за шнурок, удерживающий мужские штаны на тонкой девичьей талии.

 — Сними их.

 — А ты помоги, — и смешок прямо в его открытый рот.

 Да нет ничего проще — её тело, такое легкое и податливое в его руках. Штаны и трусики мгновенно летят на пол, и Гермиона полностью ложится на него. Вытягивается на его груди, своим мягким животом прижимает к его животу пульсирующий член, а ноги укладывает ему на бёдра.

 — Кто же так ложится, — Северус подтягивает девушку повыше, её ноги разъезжаются, и она вдруг напряжённо застывает.

 — Что?

 — Я боюсь…

 — Чего?

 — У меня никогда… ещё никого не было…

 Вот это новость! А казалась такой опытной соблазнительницей.

 — Ты восемь месяцев жила с двумя парнями в тесной палатке и ни разу?..

 Если бы его руки не сжимали её плечи, она бы вырвалась и вскочила. А так только дернулась:

 — Вот именно, что с двумя! Постоянно на виду! Мы даже в туалет ходили по очереди и караулили друг друга! И бельё постирать не всегда вовремя удавалось! А ты…

 — Ну, извини, извини, — Северус чуть надавил на пушистый затылок, приближая лицо Гермионы к своему. Он поцеловал её в верхнюю губу, нежно, ласково. Языком чуть раздвинул губы и стал осторожно и нежно исследовать ее рот. Поначалу она была совершенно пассивна, позволяя ему делать с собой, что хочет, потом начала отвечать на поцелуй. Он целовал её медленно, почти нерешительно, будто это у него был первый раз. Постепенно его рот стал прижиматься к её сильнее, требовательнее.

 Гермиона вошла во вкус и начала проявлять инициативу. Она прикусила ему нижнюю губу — ласково, но твердо. Мужчина издал тихий горловой звук, поднялся на колени, увлекая девушку за собой, прижимая к своему пылающему телу. Его поцелуй стал настойчивее. Он был крепок, этот поцелуй, почти до боли, и ей пришлось открыть рот пошире, пропуская в себя его губы, язык, его рот, так глубоко, как только он мог проникнуть, ощупывая и присасываясь, иначе остались бы синяки.

 Оторвавшись от припухших малиновых губ, Северус легонько укусил круглый нежный подбородок и начал терзать ртом шею и плечи девушки, постепенно опуская её спиной на кровать. Он остался между её бедер, и теперь, возвышаясь над Гермионой, в полной мере мог насладиться всеми изгибами её тела. Она пахла, как черешня — сладостью цветочной пыльцы и дымной горчинкой от постоянного стояния над котлом с кипящими зельями. И на вкус была, как черешня — гладкая, нежная, восхитительно теплая, с чуть заметным привкусом соли от выступивших капелек пота.

 Её живот чуть подрагивал под его ртом, а когда он скользнул языком в пупок, услышал над головой первый стон, сорвавшийся с её губ. Прохладная гладкость кожи на внутренней стороне её бедер требовала вылизать их, ощутить языком эту неповторимую нежность, прижаться к ней колючей небритой щекой, уколоть, а потом подуть легонько, успокаивая мимолетный призрак боли. Она была влажная, восхитительно влажная и раскрылась для него, позволяя вылизывать все складочки, посасывать и надавливать языком на горошину клитора. Обе её руки запутались в его волосах, а с губ срывалось что-то подозрительно похожее на его имя.

 — Северус.. пожалуйста… сейчас…

 Желание леди — закон. Северус приподнялся на руках и приставил головку ко входу, но не надавил, а легонько провел ею по складочкам, размазывая её секрет и делясь своим.

 — Пожалуйста…

 Он помог себе одной рукой точно направить член и продавил вход, упершись в преграду плевы.

 — Сейчас будет больно.

 — Сейчас, да, сейчас, ну же! — и Гермиона двинула бедрами навстречу, но, почувствовав боль, тут же опустилась обратно на постель. Однако Северус уже продолжил движение и одним резким толчком прорвал досадное препятствие.

 Гермиона всхлипнула, и он остановился, давая ей привыкнуть к ощущению заполненности. Слезинка выкатилась из-под плотно зажмуренных век и задержалась в золотистой спиральке на виске. Снейп наклонился и слизнул её, прошептав:

 — Прости.

 — Всё… всё прошло, всё хорошо, давай, — её руки надавили ему на плечи. И он продолжил движение, изо всех сил стараясь делать это как можно медленнее и осторожнее. С каждым толчком он продвигался чуть глубже, пока с удивлением не ощутил, что погружается почти полностью в это маленькое тело. И оно принимает его охотно. Гермиона передвинула свои ладони с его плеч на ягодицы и надавливала на них, одновременно двигая бедрами навстречу.

 Подчиняясь задаваемому ею ритму, он ускорился и понял, что долго так не продержится. Но сопротивляться уже не было сил, оргазм накрыл его тёплой волной. Руки подломились, и Снейп просто упал на девушку. Когда шум в ушах стих и в голове слегка прояснилось, Северусу стало стыдно, что не дождался, сам получил удовольствие, а Гермионе досталась только боль.

 — Прости…

 — За что? — тёплая ладонь нежно гладила его по мокрой спине, а вторая по-прежнему уютно устроилась на ягодице.

 — Я не дождался тебя… не довёл до оргазма.

 — Глупый. Говорят, в первый раз это вообще редко у кого случается. Но ты не представляешь, как мне было хорошо!

 — Действительно, мне как-то трудно представить, что чувствует при соитии женщина. Отпусти меня. Тебе, наверное, тяжело.

 — Нет, мне хорошо. Я поняла, что самое лучшее ощущение в моей жизни — это вес любимого мужчины, лежащего на мне.

 Снейп тихонько рассмеялся, призвал одеяло и перекатился на бок.

 Лучше бы он этого не делал. Стал виден стеллаж, сооружённый Гермионой из подручных материалов. Четыре полки, заполненные рядами бутылок из-под рома, выпитого пиратами во время их пребывания на острове. И каждая бутыль снабжена ярлычком. «Кроветворное», «кроветворное», «кроветворное»… три ряда кроветворного зелья. По восемь пинтовых бутылей в ряд. На нижнем три «болеутоляющих» и пять «ранозаживляющих».

 — Что, все так плохо? — голос предательски дрогнул.

 Молчит, только губу кусает.

 — Гермиона, если я потерял столько крови, что для её восстановления ты сварила эту прорву зелий, то нет смысла вообще тебе наведываться в Визжащую хижину. С такой кровопотерей не выживают.

 — Северус, ты до сих пор здесь. Я, не знаю почему, склонна верить, что мы не умерли. Наверное, потому что хочу жить так сильно, как никогда раньше. На бутылках заклинания стазиса. На каждой — отдельное. Надеюсь, хоть одна из них переживёт эти триста с лишним лет.

 — Зря ты все это затеяла. Если… Когда мы с тобой очнёмся, скорее всего, ты не найдешь меня там, где оставила. У меня есть путь к отступлению, а если я не смогу им воспользоваться… Что ж, значит, не судьба.

 — А если я очнусь раньше тебя?

 — И побежишь в хижину, а за тобой примчатся твои друзья. И меня тут же упекут в Азкабан.

 — Ты не виноват. Это же очевидно! Ты убил директора, чтобы увести из Хогвартса Пожирателей. Иначе они бы убили тебя, Дамблдора и половину учеников, — девушка откинула голову, заглядывая в глаза своему мужчине. Как он мог не заметить того момента, когда маленькая лохматая заучка превратилась в умную сильную женщину? Хорошо, девушку. Как она превратилась в женщину — это воспоминание будет с ним до конца его дней, сколько бы их ни осталось.

 — Для кого это очевидно, Гермиона? Для тебя? Даже для меня очевидно лишь то, что я, Пожиратель Смерти и прихвостень Темного Лорда,  убил директора и хозяйничал в школе восемь месяцев, терроризируя учителей и учеников. Ах, да! Ещё я ранил Джорджа Уизли, когда пытался убить Гарри Поттера.

 — Но ведь это же логически вытекает…

 — Мисс Грейнджер, логические построения не могут служить доказательством вины или невиновности. Нужны улики или свидетели. А нет ни того, ни другого. Единственный человек, которому могли поверить, Поттер, уже всё сказал по этим двум эпизодам. Причем, заметь! Сказал чистую правду. И ничего нового он сказать уже не сможет, к сожалению, так как будь он жив, но в коме, у меня такое подозрение, мы бы с ним встретились на острове с говорящим названием Исла-де-Муэртэ. И вообще, давай спать.

 

**Глава 14. Оук — Исла-де-Муэртэ. День. Гермиона Грейнджер**

 

Теперь Гермиона точно знала, что такое счастье.

 Счастье — это когда солнечный луч, попадая в щель в крыше, скользит по черным ресницам твоего мужчины и заставляет его, поморщившись, повернуться набок. При этом он хозяйским жестом подгребает тебя под себя и укладывает свою тяжеленную ногу поверх твоего бедра. И плевать, что через пару минут тебе станет жарко, душно и тяжело. Эти две минуты — квинтэссенция счастья.

 Счастье — это проблеск гордости в черных глазах, когда он протягивает тебе собственноручно добытую, ощипанную и выпотрошенную утку, доверяя приготовить обед для вас двоих. Одного раза, когда ты пыталась ощипать бывшую живую тварь, и тебя вырвало от запаха крови и перьев, ему хватило. Он высмеял тебя, назвал кисейной барышней и абсолютно не приспособленным к жизни существом, даже не принёс воды прополоскать рот. Но щипать и свежевать тебе больше не приходится. Теперь Северус всю свою добычу избавляет от шкуры, перьев, чешуи и внутренностей.

 Счастье — это закат, разделённый на двоих. Только вечером, провожая тонущий в канадских дубах солнечный диск, ты имеешь право прикоснуться кончиками пальцев к теплой сухой ладони. Весь день занят починкой одежды, варкой зелий и еды, попытками колдовать без палочки. Он не подпускает тебя к себе днем, язвит и высмеивает каждый твой промах. Ну и что, ты теперь тоже имеешь право ответить колкостью на насмешку. Да и насмешки стали не такие едкие. По крайней мере, твои непослушные волосы в них уже не на первом месте.

 Зато вечером и ночью роли меняются. Теперь ты — королева. Малейшее твое желание, не высказанное даже, только обозначенное движением руки, изгибом тела, приглашением в глазах, исполняется беспрекословно. Грозный учитель днём, он — воск под твоими руками ночью. В твоих силах заставить его шипеть сквозь зубы от сдерживаемого желания, шептать тебе на ухо бессвязные обрывки слов, выкрикивать твоё имя в экстазе, почти теряя сознание.

 Он сказал тебе однажды, что всегда считал твоё имя неуклюжим и претенциозным. Он сказал, что просто не знал, что оно предназначено для мига наивысшего наслаждения. Тогда оно само срывается с губ, и другие звуки просто немыслимы. Днём он забудет свои слова, его взгляд снова станет холодным и нечитаемым. Ты знаешь, что за всю твою жизнь тебе не дождаться от него слова «люблю».

 Но ты также знаешь, как полыхают тёмным огнём чёрные глаза, если смотреть ему в лицо снизу, вдоль его живота. Какой бывает нежной и робкой теплая ладонь, прижимающаяся к твоему затылку и мягко предлагающая ритм и глубину. Но ведёшь ты. И он покорится любому твоему решению — медленнее и глубже или быстрее и жёстче. И вытерпит, когда ты проводишь нежной головкой по своим сомкнутым зубам — ему немного больно, но он не протестует. Позволит проследить кончиком языка синюю жилку, прихотливо струящуюся по все его длине. Всосать в рот тонкую кожу мошонки, покрытую мягкими волосками, настолько редкими, что под языком они не ощущаются. И перекатывать во рту яички, округлой тяжестью ложащиеся по очереди на язык. И вновь вверх – по стволу, к шёлковой коже головки, стараясь не поранить зубами. Это единственное место, где он уязвим, твой самшитовый мужчина. А когда яички каменеют и поднимаются под рукой, его плоть во рту становится совсем горячей и начинает слегка подрагивать. И тут уже у тебя самой сносит крышу, и ты начинаешь насаживаться на него до самого горла, ощущая это подрагивание одновременно и нёбом, и языком. А потом он проливается тебе в рот солоновато-горьким теплым взрывом.

 И тёмный взгляд, когда ты выпустишь его изо рта, мягкого и невероятно нежного, становится таким беззащитным, как будто он не верит в то, что рядом с ним действительно лежит живая женщина, которая любит его и готова доставлять ему удовольствие снова и снова. И, самое главное, получает от этого удовольствие сама. И вот тогда тебя накрывает немыслимой нежностью к этому мужчине, старше тебя вдвое, но получившему неизмеримо меньше любви за всю свою тяжёлую и страшную жизнь. Хочется спрятать его, всего, в самом дальнем уголке своего сердца, укрыть от всех на свете Лордов, змей, авроров и Пожирателей. И от невозможности сделать это сердце разрывается на части.

 Единственный раз она обняла его днем. Это было сегодня утром. Из-за первого июльского дождя они ночевали в пещере. Снейп, как всегда, встал раньше и, пока Гермиона возилась с завязками на своей рубашке, подошёл к стеллажу с зельями. Девушка вытянула голову и уловила проблеск хрустального флакончика, пристраиваемого между бутылями с кроветворным. Он оставлял в пещере слеёзы феникса. Значит, в его душе зародилась надежда. Значит, всё еще возможно не только в этом мире, но и там, где они, может быть, когда-нибудь очнутся. Где им придётся заново искать друг друга в круговороте людей, обязательств, отношений, кажущихся такими поверхностными и пустыми отсюда, из спокойного и мирного, несмотря на лязг оружия, мира посмертия. Вот тогда она рванулась к нему, обняла со спины крепко-крепко и они стояли так довольно долго, а потом так же молча расцепились и разошлись, не произнеся ни слова.

Гермиона помотала головой, отгоняя несвоевременные мысли. На горизонте собирались тучи, ветер трепал пламя под котелком, где вываривалась очередная порция головок дикого мака, обнаруженного Северусом где-то на материке. Он теперь свободно аппарировал на все бóльшие расстояния, и содержимое их нового лекарского сундучка пополнялось всё новыми зельями. Только вот волшебную палочку ему так найти и не удалось. Ну, не баловались индейские шаманы такими глупыми, по их мнению, игрушками. А белых волшебников в Новом Свете было очень мало, и лишних палочек у них не водилось.

 Очередной порыв ветра взметнул пряди волос, выбившиеся из косы Гермионы, и она, досадливо поморщившись, сняла котелок с огня. Теперь нужно отнести отвар в тёмное место и дать настояться трое суток. Тогда его можно будет использовать, чтобы приготовить снотворное или попытаться на его основе создать анестезирующий состав.

 — Как вы смотрите на то, чтобы переждать грозу на тропическом острове?

 Профессор, неразлучный со своим волшебным сундучком, как всегда бесшумно подошел со спины. И, как всю последнюю неделю, начал разговор без обращения. Им обоим неимоверно трудно было произнести вслух имена друг друга. Одно дело выдохнуть «Северус» в пульсирующую жилку на шее, и совсем другое сказать это же высокому мужчине, по самую макушку затянутому в чопорность и суровость. Но не станешь же обращаться «сэр» к тому, кому только сегодня ночью чуть не до крови прикусила сосок, а потом дула на него и лизала, заглаживая свою вину.

 — Тропический остров?

 — Предлагаю на время посетить пещеру под Исла-де-Муэртэ. Когда мы были там с мистером Тёрнером, я заметил у дальней стены всплеск магии. Возможно, какой-то артефакт, или книга.

 — А не могла это быть чья-нибудь волшебная палочка? — глаза Гермионы загорелись азартом. — Мы бы столько могли сделать, если бы в руках была палочка. Хотя бы одна на двоих.

 — Вот попадём туда, и посмотрим, — маг, несомненно, прочитал на еёе лице предвкушение, и планировал, что он может потребовать за право иногда пользоваться палочкой, которую он, вне всякого сомнения, заберет себе. Не то, чтобы она возражала против его возможных требований, но в эту игру можно играть и вдвоём. 

 И все-таки, аппарация без палочки, да еще парная — вещь довольно рискованная. Нет, их не впечатало в каменную стену, профессор промахнулся всего лишь на ярд. На ярд от ближайшего берега. В свете немедленно загоревшихся магических огоньков стало видно, что Снейп по пояс, а Гермиона гораздо выше стоят в воде в проливе пещеры сокровищ. В неё никогда не заглядывало солнце, и воздух был достаточно прохладен, чтобы вылезшая на берег девушка, начала стучать зубами.

 — Переоденься, простынешь.

 — Ага, — Гермиона вытащила из знакомого сундука штаны из мягкой замши.

 — Платье.

 — Что?

 — Надень, пожалуйста, платье, — тихий низкий голос почти не дает эха, и звучит как будто над самым ухом. Голубой огонек заливает своим призрачным светом голую гладкую грудь мужчины, и давнее желание провести по ней языком вспыхивает с новой силой. Платье? Тогда без уродского средневекового белья. В платье они еще не пробовали…

 — Если ты мне поможешь.

 — Конечно.

 И все было. Его рука, задирающая пышную юбку из тёмно-синей тяжёлой тафты. Его язык, ныряющий в ложбинку приподнятых к ключицам грудей. Его резкие толчки, вбивающие её животом в сундук, украшенный резьбой из черепов. А потом Гермиона держала двумя руками вырывающиеся юбки, а Северус мыл её, наколдовывая себе воду в сложенных лодочкой ладонях, а она повизгивала, если вода оказывалась недостаточно тёплой.

 К сожалению, волшебной палочки в пещере не было. У дальней стены, под горкой золотых и серебряных монет лежала книга. Магическая, интересная, но совершенно бесполезная в их ситуации книга. Тем не менее, профессор запасливо упаковал ее на дно сундучка, на мешочки с травами и корешками.

 — Гермиона, чувствуешь запах? — её зельевар обратился к ней по имени, и сердце девушки застучало быстрее. Но надо взять себя в руки — Северус не любит, когда она раскисает.

 — Запах? Я чувствую только запах морской воды и плесени от начавшей портиться одежды.

 — Вечерний бриз несёт запах тления. Оставайся в пещере, я посмотрю, что там, снаружи.

 — Нет! Я с тобой. Вдруг сюда явятся пираты, а я здесь одна, — страх тут же вымел из головы все мысли, включая и разумные, если они там были.

 — Тогда держись позади меня.

 Они с трудом выбрались из пещеры, Гермиона не подумала переодеться, и профессору пришлось практически вытаскивать её на руках. Ещё и сундучок в руках, он хоть и маленький, но достаточно громоздкий, чтобы наставить синяков и ссадин на нежных бёдрах ведьмы. То, что они увидели на своем любимом, третьем пляже, повергло девушку в шок. На чёрном вулканическом песке лежала огромная туша мёртвого спрута. Если бы такая тварь была сфотографирована в её родном, двадцатом веке, фотографию сочли бы подделкой. Не может живое существо, даже морское, достичь таких размеров. Конечно, киты бывают и побольше, но спрут в отличие от них, житель глубин. А чтобы спрятать достаточно надёжно такую тушу, глубины должны быть немаленькие. И давление на тех глубинах должно было раздавить в лепешку мягкое тело головоногого. Но не тяжесть океана стала причиной смерти гигантского спрута, а множество ядер, превративших его бок в месиво из плоти и железа.

 — Парус.

 — Что?

 — На горизонте чёрный парус. Гермиона, держись за мной. Отступаем в лес.

 Если близорукий Снейп увидел парус, да ещё различил его цвет, значит, корабль был уже совсем не на горизонте. И если у тех, на палубе чернопарусного корабля, есть подзорные трубы, отступать поздно, их заметили. Хотя остров достаточно велик, чтобы на нем можно было спрятаться. И тропический лес – это не канадская дубовая роща. Папоротник и лианы запутают морских волков, не изучивших этот клочок суши так, как Снейп. Но и тут магов ждал неприятный сюрприз. В запруде «их» ручья плавал труп в странной, не европейской одежде.

 — Поднимаемся в нашу пещеру. По-моему, пираты о ней не знают. В крайнем случае, мы услышим их издалека и сможем отступить в джунгли.

 Волшебники не успели ещё подняться на верхнее плато острова, когда к пляжу, борясь с вечерним отливом, причалила лодка. Затаившиеся в зарослях маги с облегчением узнали хриплый голос капитана Барбосы, командовавшего высадкой. Спуск по заросшему цепкими лианами склону оказался гораздо тяжелее подъёма и, когда запыхавшиеся и растрёпанные волшебники вывалились на полянку у запруды, их встретили дула пистолетов, направленных в лицо. Толпа желтолицых оборванцев держала под прицелом Барбосу, несколько матросов из его команды и  незнакомого стройного молодого пирата, размалёванного, как распутная девка с Тортуги.

 — Не стрелять! Это мой врач и его жена! — Барбоса даже под дулом пистолета оставался капитаном.

 Гермиону больно толкнули в спину жёстким дулом пистоля, и она поплелась следом за остальными, проклиная атласные туфельки, в которые тут же набилось по горсти песка.

На борту красавицы-бригантины, которой удивительно подходило её название «Черная Жемчужина», завязалась неслабая перепалка. Ведьма скоро потерялась во взаимных оскорблениях и предательствах. Размалёванный пират оказался тем самым Джеком, которого убила Элизабет. Северус на ушко разъяснил девушке, что капитан Джек Спэрроу не относится к сексуальным меньшинствам, а веки у него накрашены специальной краской, которую используют жители пустыни, чтобы предохранить глаза от солнца. Желтолицые люди в странных одеждах – китайские пираты под предводительством капитана Сяо Фэня, высокого разбойника, весь бритый череп которого был украшен прихотливой сеткой тонких белых шрамов.

 Вскоре в спор вмешалась третья сторона — к двум стоящим на якорях пиратским судам подошел огромный фрегат «Решительный». Лорд Каттлер Беккет, лощеный коротышка в камзоле британского офицера  поднялся на борт «Жемчужины» в сопровождении не менее двух десятков солдат и быстро всем показал, на чьей стороне сила. А чтобы команда Барбосы не вздумала творить глупости, первым делом приказал схватить её, Гермиону. Снейп пытался доказать, что его «жена» не имеет к пиратам никакого отношения, тряс перед носом очередного «лорда» своим патентом, но коротышка был неумолим. Женщина пойдет с ним в качестве заложницы, а пираты могут забирать своего врача, всё равно в скором времени их всех, независимо от патентов, ждёт виселица. Двое солдат вежливо, но решительно, проводили Гермиону в шлюпку, куда вскоре кинули связанного Джека Спэрроу. Больше пленных не было, и шлюпка быстро пошла к «Решительному».

 Солдаты заперли заложницу в крошечной каюте на корме. Девушка попыталась выломать хлипкую на вид дощатую дверь, кричала, чтобы отперли её, проводили к лорду Беккету. Чего она хотела этим добиться, пожалуй, не знала и сама волшебница, но часовой за переборкой молчал, не реагируя на её крики. Не прошло и часа, как раздался громовой раскат, и фрегат вздрогнул всем своим четырехпалубным телом. Канонада продолжалась недолго, но бедная девушка, защищённая от свинцовых ядер только тонкими досками, успела вспомнить всех богов и Мерлина. Не имея возможности спастись от шального ядра, могущего попасть в корму «Решительного», не видя, что творится там, снаружи, она уже успела несколько раз распрощаться с жизнью и вновь обрести надежду, когда обстрел прекратился так же внезапно, как и начался. Только теперь сердце давила тревога о противниках «Решительного». Ведь где-то там, на пиратском корабле, остался Северус.

 Ужин ей так и не предложили, помочь разоблачиться никого не прислали. Девушке удалось только слегка ослабить шнуровку платья и корсета, нежно, но тщательно затянутого ловкими руками Северуса. Синяя тафта, и так пострадавшая от лежания в сундуке, после ночи, проведённой на узкой койке на качающемся корабле, представляла собой жалкое зрелище. Расчески, даже самой завалящей, беззубой, в каюте не нашлось, умыться ей ни вечером, ни утром не предложили.

 Поэтому, когда наутро скучающий командующий с помощью двух вооружённых солдат «пригласил» даму позавтракать с ним, Гермиона отнюдь не была настроена вести лёгкую светскую беседу. Лорд Беккет имел сомнительное удовольствие завтракать в компании хмурой всклокоченной женщины, которая на все вопросы только цедила сквозь зубы «да» или «нет» и просидела весь завтрак, агрессивно гоняя по тарелке куриное крылышко. Зато каждый кусок, нанизываемый на серебряную вилку холёной рукой командующего с манерно оттопыренным мизинцем, сопровождался такими хмурыми взглядами, что коротышка стал всерьез беспокоиться за своё пищеварение. Жена пиратского врача не только выглядела, как ведьма, она и вела себя, как настоящая ведьма. А когда очередной глоток превосходного вина, доставленного прямиком из Бордо, свернулся во рту Беккета хинной горечью, тот счел за благо поскорее закончить завтрак.

 

**Глава. 15. «Чёрная Жемчужина». Ночь. Северус Снейп**

 

— Что ищет на борту пиратского брига мёртвый человек из другого мира? — тихий гортанный голос с незнакомым акцентом заставил Снейпа вздрогнуть. Он стоял у фальшборта и вглядывался в драгоценную россыпь за кормой чёрного корабля. Немыслимое на севере множество крупных, как яблоки в осеннем саду, звезд окаймляло сверкавшую бриллиантовой пылью полосу Млечного Пути. Не меньшее количество светил глядело снизу, отражаясь от глади океана, вспоротой двумя расходящимися от брига дорожками.

 «Жил однажды на свете дьявол

По морям-океанам плавал.

А тебя никогда не видел,

Обо мне никогда не слышал»

 Высокий чуть надтреснутый мужской голос выделился из пересвиста ветра в снастях и полетел в темное небо. Старинная валлийская баллада удивительно органично звучала под южным небом.

 — С чего ты взяла, что я из другого мира? — Снейп на всякий случай сделал шаг в сторону от невысокой фигурки темнокожей колдуньи, появившейся рядом совершенно беззвучно. Впрочем, ветер относил запах немытого тела и жутких дикарских снадобий, которыми пропахла эта на вид совсем молодая женщина, в противоположную сторону, и он мог не дёргаться. Реакция мага была скорее на странные слова, произнесённые ею.

 — Значит, с тем, что ты мёртв, спорить не будешь? — Тиа Дальма, так, кажется, звали эту пассажирку «Чёрной Жемчужины», рассматривала звёзды так же пристально, как Снейп за мгновение до нее.

 — Буду. Я, скорее, нахожусь в беспамятстве.

 — Но твоя душа не хочет из него выходить. Ты смирился со смертью. Ты не вернёшься туда. Не вернёшься к той, которую любишь. Она сгинет.

 Снейп оглянулся на рулевого. Раджетти у штурвала. Этот странный пират, видимо, чтобы не заснуть, начал мурлыкать песню, а та потребовала простора. И вот хрипловатый тенор старательно выводил наивные и мудрые в своей простоте слова.

 «Он украл с неба ясный месяц

И пустил ладьёю на волны.

Он приходит с ночным приливом.

У него весло из оливы»

 — Та, которую я любил, погибла много лет назад, — маг не понял, почему вдруг разоткровенничался перед этой странной дикаркой. Может, потому, что она была слишком чужда всему, с чем он раньше имел дело. А может, потому, что он никак не мог ощутить её магический потенциал, сколько ни присматривался. Какие-то сполохи иногда пробегали по тонкой шее и обнаженным плечам Тиа Дальмы, но в остальном она выглядела совершенно магглой. Тем более было непонятно, откуда у неё такие сведения о нем.

 — У тебя две женщины, — колдунья развернулась к Снейпу лицом. Огромные темные глаза, казалось, были продолжением не то россыпи звезд на бархате неба, не то их отражения в шёлке океанской поверхности. — Одна здесь, — она коснулась твердыми теплыми пальцами его лба, — а другая — здесь, — маленькая тёмная ладонь легла на камзол напротив сердца. — Та, что в голове – давно умерла. Для всех, и для тебя тоже. Она никогда не любила тебя и ушла за тем, кто был дорог ей. Та, что в сердце — любит тебя всей душой. Только от тебя зависит, жить ей или умереть. Не ошибись в этот раз.

 Тонкая фигурка, увенчанная копной спутанных волос, скрылась в тени кают, и Снейп остался один. Не считать же за собеседника матроса, самозабвенно ушедшего в песню, как единорог в период гона. Подходи и бери невысокую белоснежную лошадку голыми руками. Вернее, подойти-то можно, чтобы напороться на острый, как кинжал рог. Единороги по весне становятся беспечны, и, одновременно, агрессивны. В это время их боятся даже кентавры, у которых в марте-апреле мозги тоже остаются где-то позади хвоста.

 «Ты меня ждала на причале,

Не смыкала очей ночами.

Он увидел тебя, голубка,

И забыл о вечности дьявол»

 — Не спится, мистер Снейп? — Тёрнер. Да что за ночь такая — скоро вся команда на корме соберётся.

 — Как и вам, мистер Тёрнер, — шёл бы ты отсюда, юноша. Мистер Снейп занят чрезвычайно важным делом: планирует очередное предательство.

 — Идите в каюту, доктор. Здесь становится свежо.

 А это уже интересно. Нетерпение в голосе, глаза прячет, хотя в полутьме чего их прятать-то.

 — Я не люблю духоту, мистер Тёрнер. К тому же, матрос так хорошо поёт.

 — Он будет петь до восьмых склянок, пока его не сменят. Из каюты вы всё прекрасно сможете услышать.

 Что ж ему так не терпится остаться одному на палубе? Или… Нет, не может быть. Хотя, эти пираты постоянно строят друг другу какие-то козни, заключают союзы и тут же меняют союзников.

 «Принял дьявол моё обличье,

Не найдёшь и пяти отличий.

Он упал пред тобой на колени,

Целовал холодные руки»

 — Я вот думаю, мистер Тёрнер… Вода сглаживает все следы. Но воздух, как ни странно, может сохранить их.

 — Воздух? Дым? Нет, доктор. Если зажечь что-нибудь на палубе, Барбоса сразу же догадается…

 — О чём догадается, мистер Тёрнер? И уберите ваш ножичек от моей шеи. Сегодня мы с вами в одной лодке. И капитан у нас — не Барбоса.

 — Мистер Снейп, а зачем вам оставлять след за нашим кораблём?

 — Видите ли, мистер Тёрнер, Беккет держит в плену мою жену. А мне очень не нравится, когда те, кого я должен защищать, находятся вдали от меня.

 «Я покинул тебя, голубка,

Обещавший вернуться скоро.

Перепутал я небо с водою.

Я ушёл за своей бедою»

 Горечь в голосе одноглазого моряка могла бы вышибить слезу из того, кто ещё может плакать.  Только вот на палубе таких нет.

 — Так что там о следах в воздухе, мистер Снейп?

 — Птицы, мистер Тёрнер. Я периодически слышу крики чаек.

 Это оказалось удивительно легко — двадцатилетний парень совершенно не испытывал ни брезгливости, ни угрызений совести, привязывая тела своих мёртвых товарищей к бочкам, которые подкатывал Снейп. Потом они вместе переваливали громоздкую конструкцию через фальшборт, и она с плеском скрывалась в забортной темноте. Скоро рассвет, птицы полетят на охоту. Мёртвые тела — такая доступная добыча.

 «Не найти тех широт на карте,

Где пропал я с верной командой.

Как узнать имя ветра, который

Направляет странников к дому?»

 Раджетти выводил самозабвенные рулады. Только бы глаза не прикрывал, соловей карибский, а то заведёт корабль неизвестно куда со своим певческим настроением. Снейп катил очередную бочку, когда услышал, что Тёрнер с кем-то разговаривает. Потом вдруг раздался резкий вскрик и глухой плеск. Так, надо затаиться, пока не станет ясно, кто победил. Если Тёрнер, он скоро подаст голос, а если нет… Пожиратели Смерти умеют убивать не только волшебными палочками. Он приведет Беккета по своему следу, даже если для этого ему придётся вырезать весь экипаж. Там — Гермиона. Хрупкая, немыслимо храбрая девушка, которая по вине Дамблдора оказалась втянута в жестокую и кровавую бойню в одном мире, а по вине Снейпа в такую же кровавую в другом. Он сам вытянул её с Исла-де-Муэртэ, сам апарировал с Оука. Тиа Дальма права. Он ответственен за её судьбу. Перед кем? Да неважно! Перед ней, перед собой. Да даже перед призраком старого маразматика, который твердил о любви, а сам отправил детей сражаться с безумным почти бессмертным маньяком.

 «Я поставил бы светлый парус,

Я б вернулся к тебе на рассвете.

Отвязал бы луну от причала,

Чтобы тоже домой возвращалась»

 — Эй, док! Ты бочку-то кати. Трупы сами не плавают, им кораблик нужен, — так некстати вернувшийся от Беккета бывший капитан «Жемчужины» сверкал в темноте подведёнными глазами, напоминая енота. Только смешно почему-то не было.

 — Мистер Спэрроу?

 — Капитан Спэрроу. Давайте, еще немного, три-четыре бочки, и мы на месте.

 — Я даже не буду спрашивать, зачем вам открывать Беккету тайные места сборищ пиратов, капитан. Мне просто интересно, Тёрнера-то вы почему убили?

 — Вот ещё! Возиться с ним, кровь потом отмывать. Он всего лишь решил прокатиться вместе со своим, ныне покойным другом. А так, как места сбора Уилл не знает, и рассказать коротышке-англичанину не сможет, то придется нам продолжить свои труды. О, Джонни-прыщ! Я всегда говорил, что голова — твоё слабое место. Не подумал ты ею, когда менял корабль. Прощай, Джонни! — и очередное тело с глухим плеском исчезло за бортом.

 «Только нужно ли мне вернуться,

Только стоит ли, право, воскреснуть,

Если вместо меня живет дьявол?

Мои песни поёт тебе дьявол?»

 

**Глава 16. «Решительный». Вечер. Гермиона Грейнджер**

 

Да что же это! Заперли. И опять качка. И бегают сверху, как грюмошмелем ужаленные. Свистят. Кажется, у Саббатини боцманы свистели. И команда такая есть «Свистать всех наверх!» Вот они все наверх свистанулись, а ее заперли в какой-то кладовке — три шага на три. И окошко это понарошечное, с ладошку, даже иллюминатором назвать — комплимент незаслуженный. Ну, хорошо, с две ладошки. Не будь его — чистая душегубка бы была, а не каюта. Ага, каюта первого помощника. А первый помощник у этого Беккета, насколько помнится, шести с гаком футов ростом и в плечах два этих самых Беккета. Норрингтон, бывший адмирал, бывший жених Элизабет. Симпатичный, кстати. На Северуса похож, только в светлом варианте. Наверное, рад до смерти сейчас, сидя с призраками на «Летучем Голландце», что может хотя бы спать, вытянувшись во весь рост.

 Днем на корабле появился Уилл Тёрнер. Мокрый, злой и наглый. Даже не поздоровался толком. А Беккет, слава Мерлину, быстренько завтрак закончил и уединился с первым помощником Барбосы. С одной стороны, хорошо, что она свободна от всё более откровенных ухаживаний мерзкого коротышки, а с другой… Появление на борту флагмана Ост-Индской компании пирата означает, что эти самые пираты очень близко. За фрегатом Беккета идет армада из почти двух сотен боевых кораблей. Компания, вроде бы, коммерческая, а вооружение у них — как будто Францию воевать собрались.

 Не выстоять международному сборищу морских разбойников против такой силы. Их всех убьют. А тех, кто выживет в бою — повесят на реях. С пиратами здесь не церемонятся. А там Северус. И никто не станет разбираться, что он не бандит, а врач. Мерлин, ну что же делать? Как предупредить его, что «Чёрная Жемчужина» обречена? Как сообщить, чтобы бежал, скрывался, аппарировал куда угодно, только подальше от мясорубки, которую готовит пиратам Беккет?

 Интересно, сегодня кормить будут? Уже солнце садится, а она всё в этой душегубке торчит. Или у них по поводу торжественного саммита мистера Беккета и мистера Тёрнера  объявлена голодовка? Нет, принесли. Солонина, пара сухарей и вино. Ну, и как это есть? Оно же всё в опилках! И вино.. неизвестно, мыли ли этот кубок вообще когда-нибудь…  О! Яблоко. Помнится, Элизабет говорила, что яблоки — фетиш Барбосы. Ладно, займемся уничтожением фетиша, чтобы у рябого капитана соблазнов не возникло, если он в грядущем сражении всё-таки Беккету по его чересчур хитромудрой голове настучит.

 Потолок! Белый… Почему он высокий и белый? И окно… Большое, стрельчатое, как в Больничном крыле в Хогвартсе… Яблоко! Куда делось яблоко?

 Страх приливной волной залил сердце, когда Гермиона посмотрела на свою руку, ещё мгновенье назад державшую зелёное кислое яблоко. Рука была полупрозрачной. Поверх тёмно-синей тафты рукава её платья как будто накладывался призрак вязаной кофты. Старой розовой кофты, в которой она, собственно, и умерла. И яблоко в этой руке было, только через него просвечивала белая простыня. Ужас заставил Гермиону вздрогнуть, и пространство, ощутимо качнувшись, стало опять материальным и до оскомины надоевшим: четыре дощатых переборки, низкий деревянный потолок, узенькая койка и окошко, распахнутое в звездную ночь.

 Странно. Когда принесли еду, было еще светло. Сколько же времени прошло? Корабль тихонько покачивался на волнах, видимо, Беккет, наконец, приплыл туда, куда так рвался. Тихо как. Наверное, уже поздняя ночь, матросы на флагмане Ост-Индской компании дисциплинированные, по ночам похабных песен не орут, в карты на тумаки не режутся. Спят себе чинно и благоразумно в трюме. Только тихий плеск волн о борт и шёпот. Шёпот?

 «Непостижимо! О прекрасный мрамор,

Когда б я мог услышать твой укор

И радостно воскликнуть: Гермиона!

Но ты молчишь, ты упрекать не можешь,

И тем вдвойне похож ты на неё…» *

 На грани слышимости. Северус! Не может быть!

 — Северус! Ты как здесь оказался? — что ж оно такое маленькое, это окошко-то? В него только одну звездочку видно, а профессор снизу шепчет, наверное, на лодке подплыл.

 — Не время рассказывать! Тебе надо выбираться из этой каюты.

 — Да я бы с радостью! Но дверь заперта, а в окошко не вылезти — маленькое. Ты мог бы меня аппарировать?

 — К сожалению, нет. Без палочки, да ещё когда бриг и лодка качаются в разном ритме. Боюсь, мы с тобой расщепимся.

 — А почему ты здесь? Ты же должен быть с Барбосой на «Чёрной Жемчужине»?

 — Барбоса тоже тут, недалеко. И ещё несколько десятков пиратских судов прячутся в проливах Острова Погибших Кораблей. Завтра будет битва, тебе нельзя оставаться взаперти на этой посудине…

 — Северус! Со мной что-то происходит. Я исчезаю.

 — Как исчезаешь? Говори толком! — какие знакомые интонации, как на уроке, когда она назвала возгонку сублимацией. Означает одно и то же, но волшебники половину маггловских терминов на дух не переносят. Что же они тогда возгоняли? Порошок из слизи яркополза? Да какая разница! 

 — Толком не могу. Я вдруг стала полупрозрачной, а сквозь стену каюты был виден потолок Хогвартса. Как будто я одновременно лежу в Больничном крыле и стою на полу каюты. Я схожу с ума? И куда-то делись несколько часов. Был ранний вечер, а теперь…

 — Почти полночь. Ты не исчезаешь, Гермиона. Ты приходишь в себя, — что у него с голосом? Он подрагивает от того, что лодка покачивается?

 — Северус! Я не хочу никуда приходить! Я хочу быть с тобой! Вытащи меня отсюда, пожалуйста!

 — Прекратить истерику! Глупая девчонка, тебе надо сосредоточиться и ощутить Хогвартс, как можно яснее. Вспомни, о чём ты думала, что чувствовала перед тем, как увидела потолок Больничного крыла. Вспомнила? А теперь делай то же самое!

 — Не хочу!

 — Молчать! Я не могу вытащить тебя из этой деревянной коробки, а завтра начнется бойня. И если ты погибнешь здесь, то уже не очнёшься. Ты поняла? Не оживёшь там!

 — Я не хочу оживать там! Я хочу быть с тобой! — слёзы заставляют двоиться и дрожать звезду в окне.

 — Но я-то надеюсь в один прекрасный момент очнуться в Хогвартсе! И что я буду там делать, если ты погибнешь здесь? — горячий шепот вливается в распахнутое окошко вместе с прохладным ветерком.

 — Очнуться?

 — Действие Глотка Живой Смерти прекратится около полудня второго мая. И я исчезну из этого мира, если к тому времени не погибну здесь. Этого не изменить. Даже если там я сразу же умру от потери крови, сначала я исчезну отсюда.

 — Да, хорошо, я постараюсь. Двенадцать? Я всё сделаю, Северус, — она действительно поняла, что надо сделать. Не зря же она оборудовала ту пещерку.

 — Что ты сделаешь? Гермиона, что ты еще задумала?

 — Ничего я не задумала.

 — Выбрось из головы все глупые мысли. Ты должна сейчас бросить все свои силы на то, чтобы увидеть Хогвартс и очнуться там. Смотри изо всех сил. Старайся, чтобы его стены стали реальностью, а эта каюта исчезла. Ты поняла? Начинай прямо сейчас!

 — Северус! Подожди! Не уплывай! Поговори ещё со мной!

 Вдруг он не очнётся? Или она не сможет сделать всё так, как задумала? Вдруг он там уже умирает? Нет, тогда, наверное, он бы исчезал отсюда, как она… Или нет? Мысли путались, пальцы, до боли сжимающие раму окошка, занемели. Она ясно понимала только, что если сейчас отпустит своего профессора, то может больше никогда не услышать его голос. Никогда.

 — Я пока здесь, но скоро начнёт светать, а я должен до этого времени вернуться на «Жемчужину». Меня убьют солдаты, если заметят здесь, или пираты, если поймут, что я плавал сюда. И вот тогда я точно там не очнусь.

 — Да-да. Я понимаю. Я постараюсь, — дура, какая же она дура. Он ведь действительно может погибнуть из-за неё. Но, Мерлин, как же не хочется его отпускать.

 — Не постараешься, а сделаешь. И, Гермиона…

 — Да, любимый.

 — Я должен как-то узнать, что ты исчезла отсюда.

 — Как? — всё, что угодно, лишь бы ещё раз услышать его дыхание рядом. Даже вот так, откуда-то снизу и сквозь плеск волн.

 — На тебе есть что-нибудь из тех вещей, в которых ты возникла на Исла-де-Муэртэ?

 — Что?

 — Я говорю: на тебе…

 — Я поняла, я пытаюсь вспомнить… Есть! Медальон с фотографиями родителей. Я его перевесила на цепочку, вместе с крестиком, который мы в пещере нашли.

 — Ты можешь мне его сейчас передать?

 — Да, конечно! — онемевшие пальцы с трудом справились с застежкой длинной цепочки, медальон и крестик, конечно, упали на пол. Гермиона, всхлипывая, шарила по пыльному полу, пытаясь нащупать в полумраке маленькое латунное сердечко. Нашла!

 — А как я тебе его передам?

 — Просто высунь руку в окно и отпусти. Я приманю его «accio».

 Гермиона так и сделала.

 — Поймал!

 — А зачем он тебе?

 — Я думаю, что он должен исчезнуть вместе с тобой. Таким образом, я точно буду знать, что ты ушла из этой реальности в нашу. Если ты видела Больничное крыло, значит, большой опасности тебе не грозит. Тебя перенесли в палату и пытаются привести в чувство. Похоже, битва закончилась победой Ордена Феникса. Теперь, по этому медальону я смогу точно определить, выполнила ли ты мой приказ. И только попробуй не исчезнуть этой же ночью! Ты меня знаешь… До свиданья в нашем мире! — звук плещущейся воды изменился. Теперь волна билась только о борт фрегата. Лодка Северуса бесшумно исчезала в ночи.

 Ох, профессор, вы же сами не очень-то себе верите. Впрочем, как бы битва ни окончилась — она сбежит. У неё есть более важное дело, чем победа сил Света. Смешно, да? Когда бы не было так страшно… Страшно, что вот этот плеск волн — последний привет от него. Ну уж нет! Она всё сделает, чтобы очнуться. У неё есть неоконченное дело. Даже если она вернется в Хогвартс бесплотным призраком. Кстати, понятно теперь, как возникают привидения. Она просто не может уйти сейчас и бросить его в луже крови. Физически не может, а значит, ей надо выжить любой ценой. О чём она тогда думала? Да ни о чём, так, яблоко в руке вертела… Похоже, это был вид неглубокого транса. Что ж, приступим.

\-------------

* Шекспир, «Зимняя ночь». Перевод В.Левина.

 

**Глава 17. «Чёрная Жемчужина». Утро. Северус Снейп**

 

Уже давно рассвело, а золотистое сердечко всё зажато в левой ладони. Что же ты делаешь, глупая девчонка? Почему ты ещё здесь, хотя должна уже давно проснуться в объятиях своего рыжего дружка? Будем надеяться, он уцелел, чтобы поддержать тебя хотя бы первое время. Это многочисленное семейство обладает одним, но неоспоримым преимуществом: они удивительно надёжны. Устойчивы, как конус уснувшего вулкана в океане. Ураган может разметать коралловый атолл, слизнуть с его поверхности всё, вплоть до песка, а вот базальтовые стены вулканического островка сохранят в своём сердце жизнь, защитят и сберегут её. Зато уж если взорвутся – пощады не будет. Но незачем ему взрываться, младшему Уизли. Ты добрая и жалостливая, маленькая отважная гриффиндорка. Ты не допустишь, чтобы твой друг страдал. А слизеринцу, видимо, не судьба удержать в руках вольную магглорожденную птицу. Слишком уж вы порывисты, искренни и горячи для холодной змеиной крови. Второй раз — и опять упустил.

 «Чёрная Жемчужина» с этой чокнутой пиратской королевой на борту, поймав утренний ветер, несется навстречу пушкам армады. Нет, у корсаров мозги явно остались в шляпах, которые они поснимали, садясь за стол Совета. Вручить свои жизни восемнадцатилетней девчонке, у которой и так соображения книззл наплакал, да еще и гормоны бунтуют на почве неразделённой любви непонятно к которому из мужчин, вьющихся вокруг неё. Биться они собрались. Ей-Мерлин, пиратское сборище против Ост-Индской компании выглядит ещё смешнее, чем Орден Феникса против войска Пожирателей. Хотя… Похоже, нашим воинам Света, всё же, удалось повернуть колесо Фортуны в свою сторону. Знать бы ещё — какой ценой?

 Ветер, наконец, разогнал плотную пелену тумана, и горизонт ощетинился мачтами. Да, он примерно так себе это и представлял. На одну пиратскую посудину, включая китайские фанерные джонки, где-то по десять-двенадцать боевых кораблей с солдатами Его Величества. Это даже сражением назвать будет нельзя: стоит армаде подойти на дистанцию выстрела, и от войска пиратов останутся только щепки.

 Переговоры. Солнце поднялось уже в зенит, а пираты переговариваются с Беккетом на нарождающемся коралловом атолле — полоске белого песка посреди голубой бездны. Возможно, им удастся избежать боя. Тогда и он, и Гермиона останутся живы. Но это только возможно… Что же ты медлишь, недоразумение лохматое? Сердечко в ладони нагрелось и почти не ощущается. Приходится сжимать его посильнее, чтобы острые края врезались в кожу. Чтобы почувствовать: она ещё здесь.

 Ну, вот, вернулись. Весь результат переговоров — сменяли Джека Спэрроу на Уилла Тёрнера. Не понятен смысл этой рокировки — предателя на предателя. Впрочем, королева, похоже, вытащила своего любовника — хоть какая-то польза от шутовского титула. А он, Принц картонный и этого не смог сделать. Впрочем, его маленькая несносная зануда осталась на огромном, вооруженном от ватерлинии до четвертой палубы фрегате. В данной ситуации у девчонки больше шансов выжить, чем у всего этого «королевского двора».

 Эти вояки, бякоклешнем укушенные, мечутся по палубе, как пикси в брачный период. Вытащили на палубу Тиа Дальму. Ладно, так хоть у неё будет надежда спастись, когда пиратская посудина пойдёт ко дну. Окуривают колдунью дымом. Да, магические ритуалы в исполнении магглов — это отдельная песня, достойная увековечения на колдоплёнке. Люциусу такое показать — сердечный приступ бы заработал чистокровный. От смеха.

 Ах, вы ж, василиска вам навстречу, экзорцисты недоделанные! Такая была женщина, даже симпатичная, если в темноте в паре ярдов с наветренной стороны от неё стоять, и превратилась в кучу мерзких клешнястых созданий. Маг едва успел закрыть дверь каюты и навалиться на неё изнутри, слыша, как волна хитиновых панцирей стучит снаружи. Содрогаясь от омерзения, он дождался, пока шорох ножек и плеск падающих за борт жителей океана прекратится, и осторожно выглянул. Растерянность на лицах Тёрнера, Элизабет и Барбосы немного подняла настроение. Ну, и чего они добились? Нет, одно хорошее дело гринписовцы средневековые  совершили — освободили тонны две морских ракообразных. Вот только что-то не похоже, чтобы благодарные крабы кинулись их спасать. Да и что они могут против стены кораблей, девятым валом прущих с запада?

 Внезапно океан по правому борту вспучился зелёной горой и лопнул, выпустив вместе с белыми брызгами коричнево-бурую махину. Огромная каравелла, раза в полтора больше юркой «Жемчужины», тяжело качнулась на поднятой волне. Толстые паруса из водорослей глухо хлопнули и обвисли, орудийные порты открылись, выплеснув каждый по ведру морской воды. Интересно, как они намереваются стрелять, ведь порох должен был безнадёжно отсыреть?

  «Жемчужина» дала залп, но что для мёртвых чугунные шарики? Заросшие ракушками пушки «Голландца» выплюнули свои ядра. Вместо порохового дыма над жёрлами взметнулся слабый радужный ореол магии. А кто сказал, что, некротвари будут надеяться на капризный чёрный порошок? Ну, вот и первые раненые.

 Снейп оттаскивал стонущих окровавленных матросов в лазарет, беззастенчиво помогая себе магией. Таиться уже нечего — те, кто выживал после встречи с «Летучим Голландцем», обычно плели такую чушь, что веры им не было. Эх, палочку бы в руки, хоть призрачная надежда появилась бы выйти живым из этого кошмара.

 На штурвале давно стоял Барбоса. Небо, ясное ещё десять минут назад, набрякло чёрно-сизыми тяжёлыми тучами. Раскаты грома заглушали зычные вопли капитана, хотя глушить-то, собственно, было нечего — из щербатого рта лился непрекращающийся поток брани. Ливень стегнул тугими струями, как бичами. Палуба мгновенно стала скользкой, плохо закреплённые бочки и мотки канатов покатились к одному борту и сгинули в зелёной стене воды. Рябой капитан, видимо, двинувшись рассудком, правил на самое дно огромной воронки, сердце рождающегося урагана. Тёмная гора «Летучего Голландца» неуклонно догоняла угольно-чёрную стройную бригантину. Пушки кораблей грохотали непрерывно, круша борта и калеча людей.

 Громкий треск — мачты сцепились и начали ломаться, на палубу посыпались щепки. И тут же фальшборт был сметён ринувшимися на «Жемчужину» тварями с корабля мертвецов. Жуткая фигура с бурой клешнёй вместо левой руки замахнулась на Снейпа кривой абордажной саблей, но маг очень удачно оказался рядом с мотком каната, который ещё не улетел за борт, хотя и намеревался сделать это в ближайшее время. Машинально схватив тяжелый мокрый круг верёвок, он метнул его в чудовище. Некроматрос втянул мягкую голову в хитиновый панцирь плеч, канат размотался и опутал его подобием кокона. Чудище выглянуло из своего переносного убежища, выпустило из рук саблю и попыталось сбросить веревки, вьющиеся под струями дождя, как живые змеи. Снейп не стал дожидаться, пока его визави освободится, а, схватив липкую, всю в слизи рукоять, рубанул горизонтально по тому месту, где у людей должна быть шея. На этот раз крабо-черепаха спрятать голову не успела и повалилась на палубу, судорожно щёлкая клешнёй.

 — Док! Уходи в каюту! Ты здесь не для того, чтобы саблей махать! Уходи, мать твою!

 Хорошо ей орать, она на наклонной палубе танцует, как в таверне на столе. А как тут уйдёшь, если дракловы кожаные подошвы скользят по мокрому дереву, да ещё и потоки крови и слизи добавляют смазки. Правая рука взметнулась, отреагировав на движение, замеченное буквально уголком глаза, и осьминожье щупальце с присосками размером с галлеон шлёпнулось на палубу. Снейп развернулся и свалился на хозяина этого щупальца, выставив вперед руки. К счастью, в правой по-прежнему была зажата сабля, которая очень удачно вошла осьминого-человеку в середину мягкой грудной клетки. А вот не протягивай щупальца, а то протянешь… щупальца же. Мерлин, да сколько же их! Безжизненные длинные конечности придавили волшебника к вонючему брюху, из которого выплескивалась чёрная кровь. Сабля, пройдя мягкое тело некротвари, воткнулась в доски палубы и сломалась ближе к эфесу. Теперь Снейп действовал ею, как кинжалом, прорубая себе выход наружу. Ирония судьбы: он использовал канат, чтобы победить предыдущего соперника, а теперь сам запутался в подобии толстых верёвок.

 Когда волшебник, наконец, смог выползти из останков своей жертвы, он увидел, что в бой вступили люди в форме британской армии. Пираты, привыкшие к качке, могли наносить удары из любого положения, а вот солдатам приходилось худо. И всё же, они лезли и лезли на борт чёрного корабля, как саранча, чтобы лечь под ноги сражающихся оборванцев и монстров. Один из солдат замахнулся на Снейпа, и тому пришлось уворачиваться — его обрубок сабли и кинжал — не соперники длинной шпаге.

 — Барбоса, пожени нас! — звонкий голос Элизабет перекрыл рёв бури и вопли сражающихся. Бой на долю секунды замер — слишком разительным был контраст между тем, что происходило вокруг и словами, прозвучавшими с юта. Снейп воспользовался тем, что его противник отвлёкся, и всадил обломок сабли ему в грудь, одновременно вырывая шпагу из разжимающейся ладони умирающего. Сражение закипело снова. Орал Барбоса, мешая слова свадебного обряда с отборной матерщиной, что-то вопила Элизабет. На Снейпа наседали теперь двое солдат, и он едва успевал отмахиваться непривычно тяжёлой шпагой.

  Ну, не учат магов сражаться железными заточенными  прутами. Хотя, кое-что из дуэльной науки пригодилось ему на качающейся скользкой палубе. Давно прошли те времена, когда седобородые волшебники, стоя друг напротив друга в развевающихся хламидах, величественно перебрасывались огненными заклинаниями и выставляли мощные щиты. Теперь магическая дуэль больше походила на танец, в котором партнёры кружились и изящно изгибались, пропуская мимо себя разноцветные опасные или не очень лучи. Вот и теперь Снейпу приходилось прыгать из стороны в сторону в этом странном балете, только вместо смертоносных лучей мелькала не менее смертоносная сталь.

  Новобрачные вертелись волчком посреди палубы, раскидывая нападающих в стороны. Одна из обезглавленных некротварей свалилась на противника Снейпа, а второго маг сам полоснул по руке. Огляделся, увидел, что Уилла уже на палубе нет, а миссис Тёрнер схватила канат и собирается последовать за своим мужем на борт «Голландца».

 — Док! С «Жемчужины» — ни ногой! Это приказ! Если пойдёте ко дну — только тогда!

 Снейп огляделся. На юте пираты добивали последних тварей, сбрасывая их в воду. Вот это они зря. В родной стихии некроматросы регенерируют почти мгновенно. Вон, уже лезут на борт своего корабля. Носовое орудие «Жемчужины» выстрелило вверх, снаряд из двух соединённых цепью ядер разбил концы сцепленных мачт. Корабли облегченно выпрямились, заняв чуть более устойчивое положение.

 Снейп услышал приглушённый стон и поплелся на звук, цепляясь за остатки лееров. Где-то были раненые, а, значит, отдых откладывается. Возможно, ему он предстоит уже в компании Дамблдора. Или Волдеморта, разница невелика.

 Лазарет был заполнен, каюта врача — тоже. Теперь маг просто перевязывал матросов, вливал им в рот по нескольку капель зелий и оставлял на том месте, где они лежали. Шторм почти стих, только страшная воронка продолжала вращаться. Солнце золотыми столбами пробивало плотную сизую завесу и пятнами освещало почти вертикальные стены из мутно-зелёной воды, щепок, мусора и мёртвых тел. Барбосе, на удивление, удалось до сих пор сохранить корабль на плаву. Видимо, крабы, всё же, помогли.

 С обросшей водорослями туши «Летучего Голландца» в жерло воронки сорвалась условно-человеческая фигура. Она отчаянно махала клешнястой рукой, пока не сгинула в веере брызг. И в ту же минуту дно воронки начало подниматься. Рябой капитан уже не кричал, он хрипел, налегая всем весом на штурвал. «Жемчужину» выносило наверх, к поверхности моря, как пробку из бутылки сидра.

 Последний шквал оторвал одно из водорослевых полотнищ, служащих парусами кораблю мертвецов. На толстых плетях, как на канатах, повисли две человеческие фигуры. Порыв ветра начал слабеть, и импровизированный воздушный шар ощутимо просел. Нижняя фигура поджала ноги – под ними вращалась поднимающаяся бутылочно-зелёная воронка. Упадут. Как пить дать – упадут. Тяжёлые мокрые водоросли, да два человеческих тела. Такое может поднять только ураган, а он уже стих.

 Снейп поудобнее упёрся спиной в переборку кормовой каюты и поднял руки перед собой, раскрыв ладони навстречу стремительно снижающимся фигуркам. «Wingardium Leviosa». И ещё. И ещё раз. Раствориться в заклинании,  стать им. Нет, стать проводником! Через палубу и подошвы сапог в мага ринулся поток горячей влажной силы. Он прошёл по ноющим мышцам ног, зажёг огнем позвоночник, прошиб электрическим ударом локти и вырвался из открытых ладоней. Почти невидимый, только чуть искажающий контуры предметов, если смотреть сквозь него. Тиа Дальма, спасибо! Чужая магия, чуждая человеку, но мучительно-приятная, пронизывала тело, выворачивала каждую клетку наизнанку и склеивала по-новому. И так без конца. Теплая струя магической энергии подхватила обрывок тяжёлого паруса и, подтащив поближе к борту «Чёрной Жемчужины», мягко опустила на слабо волнующуюся морскую поверхность. И исчезла, как будто её и не было. Обессиленный маг сполз по стене и потерял сознание.

  — Эй, док! Ты чего это? Ранен? — лицо склонившейся над ним пиратской королевы покрыто ровным слоем грязи, смешавшей в себе пот, кровь и сажу. Карие глаза ввалились, губы обметало, но голос бодрый.

 — Я в порядке, — какой там порядок. Снейп попытался встать, но ноги отказались наотрез, да и руки предательски дрожали. — Подождите немного, миссис Тёрнер, я сейчас поднимусь. Где раненые?

 — Пока больше нет, но скоро будут. Мы идём навстречу Беккету. 

 — Ну, что ж. Значит, так тому и быть, — надо же, а он думал, что всё уже закончилось.

 — Чему это быть-то? У нас оружейные погреба полны, порог сухой, спасибо Барбосе. Мы идём встречным курсом, и пусть морские демоны решат, кому сегодня вечером ром пить, а кому рыб кормить. Вставай, док, и иди в каюту. Нечего тебе на палубе торчать под осколками.

 Значит, теперь флагман Беккета и «Жемчужина» сойдутся один на один. А сердечко – вот оно, в кармане. Что же ты медлила, глупая? Неужели, переживала за старого злобного профессора настолько, что пренебрегла возможностью поскорее оказаться среди друзей? Не стоит. Ты видишь — пиратская бригантина несётся навстречу «Решительному». Беги, пока ещё есть время, пока наши орудия не плюнули смертью и чугуном в сторону вашего красавца-фрегата.

 Ну, вот, опять! Опять эта бурая, обросшая водорослями гора взметнулась по правому борту. Хотя… Не совсем бурая и не совсем обросшая. Ракушки и водоросли отвалились с крутых боков бывшего торговца, паруса обрели свой прежний белый цвет, и стало видно, каким великолепным кораблём был сотню лет назад «Летучий Голландец». Похоже, он теперь на нашей стороне. У Беккета нет шансов. Они даже не стреляют. Зато канониры-пираты выкладываются наравне с мертвяками. Снаряды прошивают насквозь нос флагмана, превращая его в решето.

 Снейп сжал в кулаке медальон, не замечая, как острые латунные края вспарывают жесткую кожу ладони, не чувствуя боли. Сердечко начало сминаться. Маг оцепенел возле бортового иллюминатора, отказываясь верить происходящему.

 Медленно, как во сне, проплывает мимо пылающий фрегат, горохом сыплются в воду матросы. Осколки секут тех, кто на палубе и догоняют тех, кто думал, что спасется, нырнув в прохладную зелень океана.

 Вот уже скоро и корма, каюты офицеров. Полетело по небу пылающее штурвальное колесо. Ядра прошивают насквозь тонкие стенки, разбивают в щепу дорогую мебель и посуду. И тех, кто, на свою беду, ещё оставался запертым в деревянных клетках.

Снейп раскрыл ладонь. Жёлтое смятое сердечко задрожало в темно-красной лужице крови и исчезло. Просто растворилось, как будто его и не было. Он прислонился плечом к переборке каюты и провел пальцем правой руки по ладони левой. Ничего. Неужели, успела? Жива? Мерлин, только бы это было правдой! Ведь если бы она погибла в этом мире, то, скорее всего, медальон остался бы здесь. Но она исчезла из этой реальности, забрав с собой те вещи, которые были на ней там, в другой битве. В другом месте и в другое время. Конечно, они подберут всех, кто спасся с разбитого флагмана. И Снейп, как врач, осмотрит их. Но теперь маг был уверен, что Гермионы нет ни среди погибших, ни среди живых в этом мире. Почти уверен.

 

**Глава  18. Хогвартс. 2 мая 1998 года. 11:30. Гермиона Грейнджер**

 

Тишина ударила по ушам, будто рядом что-то взорвалось. Хотя, на самом деле, должно быть наоборот — грохот взрывов и треск ломающихся переборок остался где-то там, далеко и давно, за тысячи миль и триста тридцать лет от этих белых стен, проявляющихся, как изображение на колдографии.

— Гермиона! Гермиона, посмотри на меня!

Гарри? Но почему он в Хогвартсе? Или она из Северусова посмертия попала в его?

— Гермиона, ну очнись же! Мы здесь, рядом с тобой! — к тыльной стороне ладони прижимаются чьи-то губы.

Она чуть скосила глаза. Рон? Он тоже умер? Как жаль…

— Ты… умер?

— Кто умер? Я? Нет, конечно! Я жив! И Гарри! И ты тоже! — облегчение и радость заставляют веснушчатую физиономию друга засиять, как ещё одно солнце. Солнце!

— Сколько…

— Что? Гермиона, говори громче! — да не галдите вы, губы, как замёрзшие, и язык не ворочается.

Она вдохнула поглубже и попыталась совладать с речью.

— Времени… сколько?

— Почти одиннадцать.

— Да лежи ты, не надо уже никуда бежать, — тёплые руки ласково гладят её ладони, правую — Гарри, а левую — Рон.

— День? Какое сегодня число? — уже легче, хотя горло дерёт от жажды.

— Второе мая. Ты почти девять часов была без сознания.

— Мы думали, ты погибла, а Гарри осколок зеркала к губам тебе приложил, а он запотел. Говорит — жива! Дышишь! — Рон захлебывался словами, из глаз его текли слезы, но он даже не замечал этого, продолжая тараторить. — Представляешь, Гарри сражался с Волдемортом и опять победил его «Expelliarmus»! А ещё он, оказывается, повторил подвиг своей матери и дал нам защиту от смертельных заклятий! Ты не могла умереть, Гарри так и сказал! И Невилл не сильно пострадал, и Луна…

— Пить…

Соскочили оба, кинулись за ширму, видимо, звать мадам Помфри. Надо выбираться отсюда, пока не поздно. Решать задачки с очередным воскрешением Мальчика-Который-Всегда-Выживает, будем потом, в более спокойной обстановке. А пока у неё всего лишь полчаса. Полчаса на то, чтобы совершить предательство.

Мадам Помфри вбежала в закуток у окна, гремя склянками. Восстанавливающее зелье, укрепляющее. Что? Сон без сновидений? Нет! Фонтан жидкости изо рта Гермионы забрызгал передник школьной медсестры. Ему и так сегодня досталось — вон пятна крови, зелий, даже, кажется, земля.

— Ничего, ничего. Просто слишком много зелий сразу. Полежи немного, деточка, отдохни. Я сейчас ещё скляночку принесу, — и пожилая ведьма бесшумно скользнула за ширму.

Зелья начали действовать, и Гермиона ощутила прилив сил.

— Где моя палочка? — первый вопрос любого волшебника, как только он приходит в себя.

— Вот, на тумбочке. Ты полежи, Гермиона, отдохни…

— Гарри, оставь нас с Роном на минутку, пожалуйста.

— Да, конечно, — как он стушевался. Думает, они будут целоваться?

Ой, точно. К её губам прижимаются обветренные губы Рона. Какие-то они мокрые. И щетина на подбородке царапает кожу. Как неуместно и не вовремя. Неужели ей нравились такие поцелуи?

— Рон, подожди минутку.

— Конечно, милая, — отодвинулся, заглядывает в глаза.

— Прости. «Obliviate».

Быстро вскочить, зайти за спину, пока взгляд друга расфокусирован, и он не видит, что происходит вокруг.

— Гермиона Грейнджер погибла. Её убила Беллатрикс Лестрейндж. Ты очень огорчился, сражался, не щадя себя и, когда битва закончилась, потерял сознание. Спи.

Аккуратно уложить друга на кровать, снять кроссовки, прикрыть одеялом. Не реветь! Не реветь, кому говорят! У тебя на повестке дня ещё два предательства и похищение преступника.

— Что здесь происходит?

— Мадам Помфри! Как вы вовремя! Рону стало плохо… «Obliviate».

И снова из-за спины, в самое ушко, прикрытое помятым чепцом:

— Гермионы Грейнджер не было в Больничном крыле. Она умерла. Гарри принес Рона, когда битва уже закончилась. У него физическое и магическое истощение. Ему нужен покой.

— Истощение… Покой… Сон без сновидений…

«Так. Теперь самое страшное: обмануть Спасителя магического мира, заслонившего собой всех и тебя в том числе. Обмануть друга, который ни разу за семь лет не предал тебя ни словом, ни делом, ни даже помыслом. Выдержишь? Должна выдержать. Ступила на путь предательства, так иди до конца. Северус же прошёл. Ради него ты уже предала одного друга, и предашь второго. Без колебаний. Без сожалений».

— Гермиона? Ты уже встала? А где Рон?

— Ему стало плохо. Нет, к нему не надо — он спит. Мадам Помфри дала ему зелье Сна без сновидений.

— Знаешь, никто ведь не верил, что ты жива, только мы с Роном, — правое стекло разбито и друг щурит глаз, чтобы видеть хоть немного лучше. И «Reparo» не поможет — стёкла остались где-то на поле боя, чинить нечего. — Пойдём в Большой зал, там все собрались на праздничный обед. Ну, не совсем праздничный, но…

— Гарри, подожди, не так быстро.

— Да, извини, Гермиона. Ты, наверное, еще чувствуешь слабость.

— Кто еще знает, что я жива?

— Да никто, похоже. Представляешь, как все обрадуются!

— Постой, Гарри, мне надо что-то тебе сказать.

— Что?

— Прости.

— За что, Гермиона?

— Я пиратка, Гарри. У меня нет ни чести, ни совести. Вот за это и прости. «Obliviate».

И снова та же легенда. А теперь за колонну и не дышать. Гарри вздохнул, плечи его понурились. Со спины он совсем не был похож на героя. Просто невысокий худой подросток, потерявший друзей, одинокий и безмерно усталый. Сердце Гермионы сжалось, она закусила губу, чтобы не выдать себя, не броситься утешать друга. Он переживёт. Главное, Гарри жив, у них с Джинни всё будет хорошо. А Северус без неё умрёт. Они просто убьют его, если до сих пор этого не сделал яд Нагайны. И пусть все считают, что её любимый предатель и убийца. Она уйдет с ним. Если повезёт — в пещеру под островом Оук. Если нет… Там видно будет. Девушка стояла и смотрела, как тяжелые двери Большого зала закрылись за спиной Гарри, навсегда отрезая ей дорогу в их мир, в Хогвартс, в детство и дружбу.

Она развернулась, вытерла слёзы и побежала к выходу, стараясь ступать, как можно тише. Полуразрушенный замок встретил её пустыми коридорами. Похоже, на «непраздничном обеде» были все — не только ученики и учителя, но и орденцы, и авроры. Тела Пожирателей пока вынесли в холл и свалили как попало посередине. Гермиона, оскальзываясь на рассыпанных драгоценных камнях из разбитых песочных часов, подошла к телу Беллатрикс.

Женщина, принесшая ей столько боли и бед, лежала, неестественно вывернув шею. Маска злобы и ярости больше не искажала черты её лица. Огромные бездонные глаза, почти такие же чёрные, как у Северуса удивленно смотрели на мир, который ей так и не удалось покорить. Морщинки между черных ровных бровей, горестная складка у губ, седая прядь в смоляных кудрях. Она не была счастлива, миссис Лестрейндж. Кто знает, если бы эту женщину любили чуть больше, может, всё в её жизни сложилось бы по-другому? Гермиона присела на корточки и опустила ей веки. Так лучше. Теперь Беллатрикс никому не принесет боли. И никто не сможет сделать больно ей.

А сейчас надо подыскать, кем заменить себя. Гермиона пошла вдоль стены холла, отыскивая тело, которое было бы скрыто от глаз, и, потеряв которое, авроры не слишком бы всполошились. Так, вот этот тщедушный старик, свернувшийся клубочком за колонной, подойдет. Он, видимо, не из Ближнего Круга — его лицо не мелькало на страницах «Ежедневного Пророка», да и в Малфой-мэноре она его не видела.

Гермиона сосредоточилась и, чётко и плавно водя палочкой, стала превращать мёртвого пожилого мужчину в мёртвую юную девушку. Не надо себе льстить — грудь у нее появилась там, на Тортуге, когда Элизабет как следует затянула корсет. И волосы должны быть похожи на свалявшуюся паклю — их больше суток не касалась расческа. Теперь одежда. Ладно, будем считать, что на спине дырок нет, а спереди прожжём полу и рукав оторвём.

После почти получаса кропотливой работы ведьма критически оглядела дело своих рук. Кажется, теперь безупречно. Аккуратно подняла в воздух ближайшую кучу щебня и засыпала ею мёртвого двойника. Ребятам придется потрудиться, доставая её тело. Зато теперь понятно, почему они не нашли его сразу.

Теперь — в хижину. Гермиона накинула на себя дезиллюминационные чары и выбежала из замка. Если бы ей кто-нибудь встретился, то чары невидимости не помогли бы — лучи полуденного солнца, проходя через её тело, немного искривлялись, да и на пыльной дорожке оставались следы. И снова ей повезло — все либо уже разошлись, либо сидели в Большом Зале.

Вот и ива. Невербальное «Immobile» на бегу, и дерево послушно замерло, даже листочки под ветром не шелестят. В подземном ходе темно, пахнет землёй и, почему-то, кровью. Хотя, для крови рано — до хижины еще ползти и ползти на четвереньках. Наконец, деревянная щелястая дверь. Они так и оставили её приоткрытой, когда убегали отсюда под звуковое сопровождение Волдеморта. Гермиона прислушалась, а потом ещё и заклинание поиска живых объектов запустила. Объект один – лежит на полу. Ведьма обернулась и обрушила за собой подземный ход. На всякий случай.

Девушка влетела в комнату и плюхнулась на колени прямо в лужу потемневшей крови. Спокойно! Держать себя в руках! «Homenum revelo» показало живой объект! ЖИВОЙ! Бледность кожи и полуоткрытые глаза еще ни о чем не говорят. Некоторые и спят с открытыми глазами. Сколько там времени осталось? Ведьма задрала рукав кофты, но маленькие дамские часики могли похвастаться только разбитым стеклом и погнутыми стрелками. Тогда она осторожно, как будто боясь потревожить, отогнула белый манжет на левой руке Северуса. Двенадцать ноль пять. Время истекает, надо убираться отсюда. И чем скорей, тем лучше.

Ярко-красная капля выкатилась из раны на шее мужчины и с сочным плямканьем упала в подсохшую лужу. Нет! Ещё рано! Ну, пожалуйста, потерпи ещё немного! Но за первой спешила вторая капля. Гермиона рванула застёжки сюртука, взмахом палочки сняла с мага чёрный шейный платок и попыталась наложить повязку на место укуса. Кровь, которая уже текла тонкой струйкой, остановилась.

— Сейчас, сейчас, хороший мой. Сейчас мы с тобой отсюда уйдём. Мы пойдём домой, там у нас есть одна бутылочка, а в ней то, что нам поможет, — Гермиона не отдавала себе отчёта в том, что приговаривает над Снейпом, как над больным ребенком. — «Apparate».

Пространственный туннель сдавил всё тело мягкой резиновой трубой. Ведьма вцепилась в плечи мужчины, как в последнее, что у неё было на этой земле. Домой! Дом теперь — это не каменные стены Хогвартса, не уютный двухэтажный особнячок в пригороде Лондона, даже не новая светлая квартира родителей в Мельбурне. Дом — это мрачная сырая пещера под маленьким островком в Атлантическом океане, куда не попасть иначе, как аппарацией. Дом — это холодный каменный пол, наклонно спускающийся к чёрному подземному озеру. Это самодельный шкаф из дубовых плохо струганных досок, на которых ровными рядами стоят под заклинанием стазиса склянки с кроветворным зельем. Дом — это маленький флакончик, выточенный в незапамятные времена из горного хрусталя и заполненный тем, что дороже всего хрусталя, золота и бриллиантов мира — слезами феникса. И как только эта картина встала перед её глазами — движение по узкой трубе ускорилось до совершенно немыслимых пределов, и Гермиона с её драгоценной ношей очутилась на этом самом каменном полу.

— Сейчас, сейчас! — схватить драгоценный фиал, на ходу заклинанием убирая платок с шеи. — Сейчас я всё сделаю…

Полфлакона на рану сверху. Осторожно, по капельке, чтобы не выплеснуть лишнего, чтобы всё попало на отверстие, а не на здоровую кожу. Посиневшие воспаленные края рваной раны приобрели более естественный, красный цвет, притянулись друг к другу. Ещё капельку. Серебристое сияние пробежало по месту, где раньше зияла ужасная дыра в живой плоти. Всё, розовый шрам можно будет убрать потом, когда достанем белый ясенец. Теперь полстакана воды, долить кроветворным. Гермиона приподняла голову Снейпа и стала осторожно вливать воду в приоткрытый рот, сопровождая каждую порцию поглаживанием по свежезалеченному горлу.

Внезапно тело мужчины в её руках вздрогнуло и забилось в приступе кашля. Ведьма переместилась так, чтобы Северус опирался на неё спиной, и чуть наклонила его на бок. Из горла мага вылетело несколько черных сгустков свернувшейся крови, но кашель не прекращался. В конце концов, Снейпа вырвало на пол пещеры водой всё с теми же кровавыми лохмотьями.

— Теперь хорошо. Из лёгких и желудка застоявшаяся кровь вышла. Теперь можно выпить оставшиеся слёзы, а потом снова кроветворное.

Маг покорно проглотил всё, что ему дали, глядя мутными глазами куда-то мимо Гермионы, и снова отключился.

 

**Глава 19. Пещера на Исла-де-Муэртэ. Июль 1669 г. Пещера под островом Оук. 3 мая 1998 года. Северус Снейп**

 

— Вы так спокойно восприняли наше мгновенное перемещение, мистер Спэрроу.

— Капитан Спэрроу, сударь.

— Да, конечно, капитан. Без корабля, без команды…

— Ну, теперь, когда мы с вами здесь, я надеюсь, у нас будет и команда, и корабль, — тонкий и гибкий, как хлыст пират поглубже нахлобучил шляпу и начал спускаться по камням в бухту, ведущую в пещеру сокровищ. — А насчет перемещения… Со мной и не такое бывало.

— Как ни странно, я вам верю, — высокий мужчина в чёрном камзоле, следующий за капитаном, задержался, чтобы, в свою очередь, поглубже нахлобучить шляпу, убрав под неё иссиня-чёрные волосы.

Когда опасный спуск был почти завершён, черноволосый внезапно пошатнулся и, взмахнув руками, свалился в воду.

Потолок из рассохшихся досок, затянутый паутиной. Откуда он в каменной пещере? И странный звук, как будто кто-то плачет. Видение промелькнуло, и тут же пропало. Над Снейпом склонилось размалёванное, как у маггловской девицы, с потёкшей краской, лицо Джека Спэрроу.

— Ну, док, вы даёте! Решили полетать?

— Что случилось? — Снейп ощущал себя совершенно здоровым, только почему-то одежда была неприятно мокрая и лежать на твёрдом полу, засыпанном осколками камней, было очень неудобно.

— Не знаю, что с вами случилось, видимо, вы захотели сократить путь до пещеры и пролетели мимо меня в воду. Я, как истинный джентльмен, вас, конечно, вытащил. С тех пор вы так и лежите тут уже часа три.

— Сколько?

— Ну, может, меньше, хронометром я пока ещё не обзавёлся. Вы как, встать можете? Или мы здесь заночуем?

Снейп легко вскочил на ноги. Нигде ничего не болело, странный припадок прошёл бесследно.

— Капитан, вы нашли, что искали?

— Конечно, — Джек махнул в сторону двух увесистых мешочков. — Две тысячи испанских реалов, тысяча английских гиней, ну и так, по мелочи. В вашем мешке столько же.

— В моём мешке? — удивлению Снейпа не было предела. Они, вроде бы, договаривались на гораздо меньшую сумму. Впрочем, маг надеялся позаимствовать несколько сотен монет самостоятельно, но раз предлагают — грех отказываться.

— Ну да. Я тут подумал — а не увеличить ли мне долю врача. В конце концов, если мгновенные перемещения отнимают у вас столько сил, лучше увезти побольше сразу, чем скакать сюда несколько раз, да ещё одному, когда вас некому будет вытаскивать из воды.

— Вы удивительно человеколюбивы для пирата, капитан Спэрроу.

— Я очень рационален, мистер Снейп. Такой врач, как вы, стоит мешка золота. Тем более, что оно все равно не мое, а Барбосы.

— И всё же, это очень большая сумма. Вы не боитесь, что я исчезну с ней в неизвестном направлении, оставив вас здесь?

— Давайте начистоту, док. Вы не отсюда. Я видел таких, как вы там, в тайнике Дэви Джонса. Они появлялись иногда, а потом исчезали. А я оставался.

— Вы думаете, что этот остров — ещё один тайник?

— Я думаю, мистер Снейп, что весь наш мир для вас — такой тайник. И рано или поздно вы уйдёте.

— Скорее, рано, капитан Спэрроу. Во время моего обморока я видел тот мир, откуда пришёл. Моя подопечная, мисс Грейнджер, упоминала перед сражением, что тоже видела его. Я надеюсь, что она теперь там.

— Тогда возьмите эти деньги и распорядитесь ими так, как вам будет угодно.

— Капитан Спэрроу, я обещаю помогать вам до тех пор, пока это будет в моих силах. Держите свой мешок, капитан, и держитесь за мою руку. Мы отбываем.

Второй раз его накрыло уже в пещере под островом, в хранилище, которое Гермиона забила склянками с кроветворным. Он долго не решался аппарировать с Тортуги сюда, боясь, что припадок застигнет его в пространственном тоннеле. Но золото всегда притягивает к себе грабителей, а на пиратском острове других людей просто не водится. Маг как раз спрятал мешок за стеллажом с зельями, как почувствовал неодолимую слабость. Сквозь туман он видел каменный свод, слабо освещённый голубоватым светом «Lumos». Легкие раздирал приступ кашля. Изо рта вылетели какие-то чёрно-багровые сгустки, Снейп с ужасом подумал, что выхаркивает ошмётки легких. Кашлял он до рвоты, при этом и из желудка тоже летело что-то похожее на куски внутренностей.

Внезапно ему послышался из-за спины голос Гермионы.

— Теперь хорошо…

Голос за спиной что-то бормотал, к губам прижимался стакан с прохладным питьём, он даже глотал это питьё, не ощущая вкуса. Очнулся он, почему-то стоя на коленях возле того самого стеллажа. Под ногами лежал мешок. Снейп резко обернулся, но Гермионы в пещере не было. Он исчезает, как она говорила? Или это просто галлюцинации? Некоторые горные породы, тот же пирит, например, выделяют ядовитый газ, а здесь, в пещере, он может скапливаться. Впрочем, его местонахождение легко проверить по одежде. Сюртук — век двадцатый, камзол — семнадцатый.

Сейчас на нем был камзол. Значит, всё-таки галлюцинация. И по-прежнему неизвестно, жива ли эта безбашенная непоседа. Сердце опять разрывалось между отчаяньем и надеждой. Он запретил себе думать о девчонке, ведь в любом случае она для него потеряна. Если жива — сейчас она с друзьями в Хогвартсе, а если нет… Что ж, это, конечно, не любовь, но кое в чём Тиа Дальма была права. Девчонка поселилась в его сердце вместе с болью при воспоминаниях о ней. У него в сундуке на самом дне лежит одна из её батистовых рубашек. И её запах, свежий запах юной девушки, ещё не выветрился из тонкой ткани.

От Лили у Снейпа остался клочок фотографии, на которой она улыбалась не ему. После того, как маг отдал свои воспоминания Поттеру, против воли отдал, просто не смог отфильтровать, пока доставал нужное, память о ней как будто покрылась дымкой. Он уже не помнил её лица, её рук. Только волосы и глаза. Да и то на глазах этих иногда появлялись дурацкие круглые очки. От Гермионы же не осталось даже фотографии. Только батистовая рубашка с её запахом. От этих воспоминаний он избавляться не будет. Пусть болит сердце до конца его дней. Так хотя бы знаешь, что оно есть.

Теперь выложить из сундучка тяжёлую книгу, и — назад, на Тортугу. На рассвете капитан Спэрроу отплывает на поиски своего Источника Вечной Молодости. Как будто он реально существует. Впрочем, там, где появляется Джек Спэрроу, может существовать всё, что угодно. И пусть в команде пока только капитан да судовой врач, и корабль представляет из себя утлую лодчонку, а имущество — два мешка одежды, мешок золота, лекарский сундучок, да сломанный компас, рядом с таким странным типом все эти несуразности выглядят вполне естественными.

Очнулся Снейп от того, что мерное покачивание корабля внезапно прекратилось. Не затихло плавно, как бывает, а просто: было — и нет. И расписной физиономии капитана Джека напротив не было. И жгучий вкус отвратительного рома, который они со Спэрроу уже третью бутылку "сдегустировали", тоже куда-то пропал. Зато на плече ощущалась тёплая уютная тяжесть, в нос лезли легкие длинные волосы. Откуда? Неужели всё-таки допился до того, что не помнит, как очутился в постели с женщиной? Но голова не гудела, только горло саднило, как во время ужасной простуды, если не было возможности выпить перечное зелье. И слабость — сил не хватало даже на то, чтобы пошевелиться и убрать с плеча эту чужую голову.

Внезапно раздалась пронзительная трель, и Снейп вздрогнул. Женщина, не глядя протянула руку и шлёпнула по будильнику, стоящему возле узкой койки. Она подняла голову и маг, наконец, смог увидеть её лицо.

Почти чёрные в полумраке пещеры глаза обведены тёмными кругами усталости, но на дне их тут же вспыхивают золотистые искры. Гермиона.

— Ты очнулся! Я всё-таки выиграла этот бой, — как же она светло улыбается. Опять галлюцинация? Они ведь снова в пещере. Как проверить, если одежды нет вообще?

— Тебе надо выпить антидот, я даю его на всякий случай. Ты не думай, я читала, слёзы феникса сочетаются со всеми зельями. А потом выпьешь ещё кроветворное, — она соскочила с кровати и приманила палочкой стакан. Палочкой! И одета в те самые джинсы, из которых, помнится, получились довольно провокационные шорты.

— А ещё я вчера ночью курицу украла. Представляешь? — он послушно выпил сладковатую, а потом горькую воду. В желудке неприятно булькнуло, а Гермиона продолжала тараторить. — На том берегу, оказывается, за триста лет, деревня выросла. А все дубы срубили. Жалко. И над нами, прямо над пещерой есть заброшенная хижина. Попозже мы, наверное, в неё переберемся, ты не против? А бочонок Барбосы действительно пропал. И тоннель над нами заполнен водой. А ощипывать куриц я так и не научилась, пришлось перья вместе с кожей снимать. Я бульон сварила, как ты учил — на второй воде, без жира. Да, ты знаешь, Гарри-то, оказывается, жив. Он, наверное, как мы с тобой, не насовсем умер…

И вдруг замолчала. Сидит, смотрит на него своими глазищами, не моргает даже.

— Северус! Ты знаешь, я получила самый большой в мире приз. Такой приз выпадает один раз на миллион. Я нашла человека, с которым хочу прожить жизнь. И этот человек — ты.

Опять прилегла на плечо и продолжила тихо-тихо, как будто для себя.

— Понимаешь, у меня ведь не очень хороший характер. «Кошмар», как сказал Рон ещё в первом классе. Я не могу, когда мною руководят люди, которых я не уважаю. Я не могу подчиняться тем, кто слабее меня. Я давлю и командую. Меня очень трудно вынести больше нескольких минут. А ты сильный и умный. Самый сильный и умный из всех, кого я встречала в своей жизни. Мне нравится подчиняться тебе. Глупо, правда?

У него, наконец, получилось поднять руку и положить её на эту лохматую голову. «Приз», говоришь. Эх, ничего-то ты не знаешь, всезнайка. Чтобы выжить рядом с ним, надо обладать ангельским характером и дьявольским терпением. А у тебя, глупая гриффиндорская птичка, ничего этого нет. Ты, значит, ценишь в партнёре ум и силу. Не физическую, надо думать, а духовную.

Интересно, а что важно в партнёрше ему, Снейпу? Во-первых, она тоже должна быть умна. С безмозглой куклой он не выдержал бы больше суток, будь она хоть красива, как Вивьен и Гвиневер вместе взятые. Во-вторых, энергична. У него самого, похоже, наступает период, когда не хочется уже ничего. Ещё несколько дней назад им двигало чувство долга. Он был должен Лили за её так рано оборвавшуюся жизнь, Дамблдору за доверие, всему свету за то, что имел наглость выживать вновь и вновь… В странном мире между небом и океаном была Гермиона, которая без него просто погибла бы. А потом появился неправильный пират Джек Спэрроу, который тормошил его, поил ромом и откачивал от похмелья, таскал по кабакам и островам, борделям и палубам. Тогда-то и выяснилось, что без этого самого чувства долга Снейп жить не умеет. Ему нужно что-то, ради чего стоило бы просыпаться утром. Или кто-то, кто мог бы стать этой целью. В-третьих, но не обязательно, у этой женщины должно быть доброе сердце. Хватит с него расчётливых манипуляторов, неверных приятелей и ненавидящих его подопечных. Он устал оглядываться в ожидании удара в спину и всё равно пропускать их через раз.

По всем параметрам — Гермиона Грейнджер. Она умна, приходится признать. Сама, без подсказок догадалась о его роли в том, что случилось на Астрономической башне и после неё. Без шпаргалок варит зелья, умело заменяя недостающие ингредиенты доступными аналогами. Да разве в зельях дело? Её мозг работает постоянно, а, значит, с ней никогда не будет скучно. Преданное сердце – отличительная черта гриффиндорцев, а Гриффиндор — это диагноз на всю жизнь. И третье. Он просто не выдержит, если с этим лохматым недоразумением что-нибудь случится. А, значит, беречь её и заботиться о ней — вот, чем ему теперь можно заняться до конца его дней. Так, может, терпение и покладистость не так и важны? Может, стоит попробовать с тем, что есть?

А любовь… Хватит с него этого. Объелся за тридцать лет. Прав был Дамблдор — нет в мире силы мощнее любви. И тем, кого она когда-то сломала, не стоит пытаться вновь пробудить её в своем сгоревшем сердце. Эта девочка вбила себе в голову, что любит его, жёлчного старого калеку. Когда-нибудь она поймет, как ошиблась. И ему, нелюбящему, легче будет отпустить её на волю. А пока можно просто попробовать выжить вместе.

За рассуждениями он пропустил тот момент, когда пушистая головка под его рукой приподнялась. Гермиона внимательно вгляделась в его лицо, наблюдая за сменяющими, следуя за мыслями, выражениями. Когда он дошёл до третьего пункта и чуть сильнее надавил ей на затылок, девушка понимающе и облегчённо улыбнулась, и опустила голову обратно на его плечо. Пусть её мужчина никогда не скажет слово «люблю», он уже признался ей, позволив остаться рядом, принимая её неумелую помощь. Просто он ещё и сам не вполне понимает, что чувствует, для этого нужно время. А его у них теперь предостаточно.

КОНЕЦ

_2009 - 2010 гг._


End file.
